<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Rift in Time by YoonminSY</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094856">A Rift in Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoonminSY/pseuds/YoonminSY'>YoonminSY</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>He's back as a baby, M/M, Madara - Freeform, Madara is confused, Slow Burn, So does the Uchiha, The Senju brothers survive, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Tobirama is done with the world, Tobirama will protect his brothers this time, Tobirama’s got 99 problems, Zetsu is a bastard, and Hashirama are 98 of them, and Izuna, thankfully Tobirama already has white hair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:35:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50,621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoonminSY/pseuds/YoonminSY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tobirama wakes up, his eyeballs are assaulted by a harsh light. He wonders if this is the afterlife. Probably not if his eyeballs hurt. He squints, and almost immediately a shadow looms over him. He flails, and that's when he notices his arm is a lot shorter than normal. </p><p>When he looks up, he sees the face of his mother, father, and older brother staring down at him. Upon the realization that he was very much alive and not dead, and the fact that he was somehow a baby again, Tobirama <em>screams<em>.</em></em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1768</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tobirama did not sign up for this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, I've always wanted to write a Tobirama fic, even though Time Travel is kinda commonplace. But I love Time Travel fics so here it is  lol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As one of the strongest shinobi on the continent, there were rarely times that Tobirama felt fear.</p>
<p>Even now, when faced against the infamous duo Kinkaku and Ginkaku, as well as 20 other S-class shinobi in their unit, Tobirama did not feel fear. He could sense his students approaching Konoha’s main gates, and he felt relief knowing that they were now safe. </p>
<p>And even when multiple blades were sticking out of his body, Tobirama thought in grim satisfaction that he eliminated most of the threat. Only Kinkaku and Ginkaku were left, but with wounds that would never heal properly.</p>
<p>“You little rat.” Kinkaku hissed from where he was crouched on the ground. His brother lay unconscious beside him, not dead, but out of commision. If only Tobirama had enough strength to finish him off, but already black spots were clouding his vision. Oh well. He’ll see Hashirama again soon enough.</p>
<p>The last thing he hears before he blacks out is a disembodied voice whispering, “It's not your time yet my boy, and I need your help with something.”</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>When Tobirama wakes up, his eyeballs are assaulted by a harsh light. He wonders if this is the afterlife. Probably not if his eyeballs hurt. He squints and a cry garbles out of him. Almost immediately, three large shadow looms over him. He flails wildly, and that's when he notices his arms are a lot shorter than normal. </p>
<p>When he looks up, he sees the face of his mother, father, and older brother staring down at him. Upon the realization that he was very much alive and not dead, and the fact that he was somehow a baby again, Tobirama screams. </p>
<p>~</p>
<p>“What’s wrong with him?” Senju Butsuma asks, leaning back with a pinched look on his face. He along with his wife and first son had been startled when the previously calm baby let out a piercing screech. It didn’t sound like it was crying, rather, it was like the baby was trying its hardest to scream as loud as it could.</p>
<p>“Well, let's look on the bright side!” Aino exclaims brightly, trying to calm down her still screaming baby. “He has healthy lungs!” Butsuma scoffed. “He’s an albino. Albino’s have weak constitutions and are known to be fragile.” Tobirama wanted to scream again but Hashirama had crawled cautiously over to his mother’s left side to look curiously at his younger brother. Almost immediately, Tobirama stops screaming, and instead fixes his tiny red eyes on his brother.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Tobirama isn’t sure what stops him screaming, because he still refuses to believe he’s still alive. But now, he sees Hashirama’s face staring at him from above and he wants to reach out to touch him because Kami. He hadn’t seen his brother for decades. </p>
<p>“Aw.” Aino gushes, ruffling Hashirama’s head of hair. “It seems that Tobi likes you.” Hashirama grins toothily at this, his hands reaching out as if he wanted to hold Tobirama. And that's a huge no no. Tobirama reaches out and slaps Hashirama’s hand away, because honestly? Hashirama would probably drop him on his head. And no, Tobirama doesn’t want to sustain brain damage.</p>
<p>A stricken look crossed Hashirama’s face and his face breaks into the saddest damn puppy eyes Tobirama has ever seen.</p>
<p>Some things never change.</p>
<p>The more time Tobirama spends as a baby, the more he curses his inability to control his bodily functions. Just the other day, he had an accident, and he had thrown up quite the fuss, screeching and kicking while trying to hide his embarrassment. He was absolutely mortified. When he was finished and cleaned, he lay sulking in his cradle, not bothering to turn around to look at his father when he comes over to check up on him.</p>
<p>He finally turns when his father doesn’t leave, and he gives him the most unimpressed look he can muster. Better to do it now, while he’s still a baby and can do whatever the hell he wants. Looking at Butsuma, he is younger than Tobirama remembers, less wrinkles on his face and more noticeably shaven. He’s dressed in battle gear, his sword and tanto already in their sheathes. Either a skirmish or a full confrontation. Probably the latter.</p>
<p>Another thing Tobirama curses is his inability to communicate. Currently, his vocabulary is reduced to screams and cries and him banging on the walls on his cradle to get attention. Tobirama kinda wants to throttle someone for the suffering he goes through. Maybe the person who sent him back in time?</p>
<p> Hashirama is already well on his way to speaking, even though most of the words were gibberish. He can crawl and is starting to walk too. This just makes him crawl into the cradle with Tobirama more often than before.</p>
<p>But it's pretty comfortable. Tobirama mused, his eyelids growing droopy as he relished in his older brother's warmth. He’ll accept this outcome for now.</p>
<p>As a baby, Tobirama now had a lot of time on his hands to think. He was a baby again, with all the prior knowledge he had before he died. He could save Kawarama, and Itama, and possibly even Madara’s younger brothers. If anything, Tobirama didn’t want a repeat of last time’s mistakes. And definitely, he will not kill Izuna.</p>
<p>For it was the thing that started it all.</p>
<p>At the age of six months, Tobirama began to teeth, so his mother gave him a wooden toy to bite on to relieve the pain. Tobirama hates teething. His gums hurt constantly, and sometimes the stupid baby part of his brain wanted to cry, and cry he did. It was embarrassing. Plus, Tobirama has to go through puberty again, where his voice cracked unpleasantly and his limbs were kind of gangly.</p>
<p>At the age of two, his mother becomes pregnant again, and Tobirama knows it’s Itama. Knows it's him when he presses his face against his mother’s stomach and could feel his chakra despite being only two. Tobirama can’t wait until Itama is born.</p>
<p>Hashirama is four, and already Butsuma is training him for the battlefield. It is no different from the last time and Tobirama sighed inwardly as he gummed around the wooden toy. It might sound evil, but he looked forward to when Hashirama would be clan leader and stop child soldiers from entering the battlefield. Hashirama also did not wake the Mokuton yet, although Tobirama thinks it’s almost time. </p>
<p>When Itama is born, Tobirama can’t stop staring at him. It’s been such a long time since Tobirama saw that skunk patterned hair that he can’t stop himself from sniffling. Damn you and your baby tendencies. Tobirama curses at himself. He pats Itama’s furry head gently and cradles him close to his chest. I’ll protect you this time. I swear on The Sage I will not fail you again.</p>
<p>The moment is broken when Hashirama trips over his own robes and tumbles, shrieking to the ground. Tobirama suppressed the need to roll his eyes. Itama giggles, his tiny hands clenching and waving them around in the air. Hashirama could only smile goofily, glad to have made Itama laugh even though it’s at his own expense.</p>
<p>Tobirama starts training later than Hashirama at the age of five, courtesy of Butsuma believing him to be weaker than a normal human due to him being an albino. Tobirama proves his father wrong by punching Hashirama across the training ground. When Hashirama ends up with a fractured cheek, Tobirama apologizes for that stunt by asking a cook to make him mixed mushroom soup.</p>
<p>Then Kawarama is born, Tobirama is five, Hashirama is seven, and little Itama is three.</p>
<p>“He’s so cute!” Hashirama gushes, staring lovingly at Kawarama, his hair a soft coffee colour. He’s on his stomach, his feet in the air and his chin resting on the palm of his hands. They’ve been there for hours, just waiting for Kawarama to wake up. “Baby.” Itama says plainly from where he was lying on his side. Just then, Kawarama’s eyes blink open sleepily, and Hashirama and Itama gasp, their faces crowding closer as much as they can. It's Tobirama who yanks them back. “Not too close.” He warns them. Kawarama yawns and coos, his fist reaching out to grab Tobirama’s robe. A little part of him dies on the inside. Never again.</p>
<p>Being the studious person he is, Tobirama had taken to teaching his younger brothers how to defend themselves properly. He also attached seals to their backs that he crafted secretly in his free time. He knew that being the best sensor on the continent as well as being one of its fastest has its perks, but Tobirama didn’t want to be too confident. Last time, it had failed him. With his Hiraishin, he can be by his younger brothers and assist them should the situation call for it.</p>
<p>One change that Tobirama notices is that both his mother and father are different. First of all, his mother is alive. In his previous life, she had been killed while out gathering herbs. His father, on the other hand, is kinder. Perhaps his mother had helped in that regard. So far, there has only been those changes. It makes Tobirama uneasy, because if this timeline is too different from the last one he was in, it may prove difficult for Tobirama to prevent things from happening.</p>
<p>Although, I am stronger than before at this age. Tobirama muses as he goes through his Katas. </p>
<p>Sometimes, he also wonders what happened in the other world. What happened to Kinkaku and Ginkaku? And what of his students? Did Hiruzen become Hokage without any difficulties? How did the war end? And who was the voice that had told him it was not his time before sending him to some other alternate reality? </p>
<p>“Aniki?” He turned around to see Itama pushing a roller with Kawarama in it. He hadn’t realized he had stopped with his Katas and was instead staring stupidly at the tree. “What were you looking at?” Tobirama smiled softly and ruffled Itama’s hair before bending down and booping Kawarama’s nose. “Nothing ototo.”</p>
<p>In his free time, Tobirama often snuck away to build up his skills again. He works on his sensing and building up on his reserves. He’ll need them to be way bigger if he decides to use some of his more destructive jutsus.</p>
<p>At the age of seven, Tobirama revealed his Hiraishin in combat. He uses it in an ambush to take down several adult Uchihas in the span of a few seconds, flickering back and forth using the kunai he scattered on the ground. When questioned by the Senju elders on how he did it, he showed them the marked kunai with the seal he created and ignored the gasps and looks of awe. “A genius.” They called him. </p>
<p>With that stunt, Tobirama was able to have more leeway to run off under the excuse of creating more jutsu. He wasn’t lying either. Half the time was spent on creating jutsu, but the other half was planting markers in strategic positions, including the places Tobirama knew would be the place his brothers die. He also secretly attached markers to their backs, just in case something else would happen.</p>
<p>Don’t wake up! Tobirama begs as he presses a marker to Kawarama’s back, the tingle of the marker making him sniffle and shift in his sleep. When Tobirama is done, he wraps an arm protectively around Kawarama and Itama, with Hashirama on the other side. He falls asleep, listening to their breaths and watching their chakra flicker warmly like fire.</p>
<p>He begins to help his younger siblings train, trying to make them strong as possible. Hashirama helps too sometimes, but in the end it's always Tobirama teaching or lecturing them, while they try to improve.</p>
<p>“Your left side is wide open, otouto.” Tobirama states, watching Itama and Hashirama spar. His red eyes flicker back and forth, analyzing their movements. At times, Tobirama wonders if Itama is too gentle to become a shinobi. He notices that when given a chance to deliver the finishing blow, Itama hesitates. Perhaps Itama is more suited to learn how to save, instead of learning how to kill.</p>
<p>“I know aniki!” Itama whines, barely dodging when Hashirama drops down into a leg sweep to try and knock him over. Beside Tobirama, little Kawarama watches them with interest, his small legs kicking under him as he watches his two older brothers spar. </p>
<p>Finally, Itama manages to catch Hashirama in the face with his foot, who lands back on his butt looking slightly shocked and winded. Tobirama wanted to laugh in his face, but managed to keep his face neutral. Hashirama would probably cry if he laughed.</p>
<p>“I win!” Itama crows gleefully, laughing brightfully. Hashirama’s stunned face is replaced by one of happiness at his brother beating him, and he hugs Itama, who squeals and giggles. Tobirama smiles at the happy scene and hops off his perch to walk over to them, Kawarama following. “Congratulations ototo.” Tobirama says, ruffling Itama’s hair. Kawarama, not really understanding how sparring works, plops down in Itama’s lap and hugs him. Tobirama turns to Hashirama who's still sitting on the floor, his short haircut messy after the fight. “Now, for the loser, let us spar, yeah?” Hashirama’s content look on his face is replaced with one of fear. Itama laughs at his eldest brother’s misfortune.</p>
<p>An hour later and Hashirama was holding ice to his cheek. “Owww, Tobira! You didn’t have to go so hard!” He complained, rubbing another bruise that was starting to form on his leg. Tobirama snorted. “If it hurts then good.” Hashirama huffed and fell to the ground dramatically. </p>
<p>Shortly after, Hashirama wakes the Mokuton, a Kekkei Genkai that has not been seen in a thousand years. To the Senjus, this changes everything in the war against the Uchihas. There had been many exclamations of shock. When Hashirama learned the value of having the Mokuton and how powerful it can be, he very excitedly, with his eyes shining, told Tobirama that with Mokuton he can be strong and protect everyone.</p>
<p>“Sure.” Tobirama says dryly, since he had already lived through the excitement of Hashirama getting the Mokuton in his previous life. “But your taijutsu still kind of sucks.” Hashirama drops into a depressive ball on the floor, muttering to himself. “We’ll keep working on it tomorrow.” Kawarama, the innocent baby he is, pats Hashirama’s head reassuringly.</p>
<p>Since their mother did not die an early death like she had in Tobirama’s previous life, he wondered if at some point, he’d get another sibling. After having three rowdy and sometimes dumb brothers, he kind of wished he got a sister instead. There were a couple ways she could turn out. She could turn out like his cousin Touka, who was masculine for a girl and could pack a mean punch. Hashirama and Itama were deathly afraid of her. She could turn out like Yue, who was shy and sweet, who blushed often and whenever Tobirama so much as looked at her. Or she could turn out like Harumi, who was manipulative and cunning even at the age of 7, who didn’t have a drop of goodness or dignity in her. Tobirama despised those kinds of people. She was a bad seed.</p>
<p>Aino, his mother, strangely enough doesn’t get pregnant again, even after Tobirama knew she and his father tried. That kind of quashed his hopes of having a little sister, but Tobirama can’t think too much about it anymore. A few weeks ago, when seeing how far he could go with his sensing, he felt a dark chakra, a dark chakra that didn’t seem to belong to any person. It was lurking just on the border of Fire Country. And the chakra felt ancient. Ancient like the tailed beasts that roam their land. But this chakra felt even older than the tailed beasts, if that was even possible. Plus, this chakra felt sinister, even more so than the tailed beasts who were supposedly filled with hatred. That was worrisome. Tobirama decided he needed to keep an eye on it.</p>
<p>And if someone noticed Tobirama spacing out with his eyes closed more than once, they didn’t comment on it.</p>
<p>“Are you a sensor?” His father asked one day out of the blue, when Tobirama once again had his eyes closed to monitor the dark chakra. It seemed the dark chakra was able to disappear and reappear randomly, but it looked like it was starting to approach closer to the border between Uchiha and Senju lands. That was not good. Tobirama noted the last place the chakra was and opened his eyes. “Yes.” Tobirama answers. </p>
<p>“How far is your range?” Butsuma asks, and Tobirama pauses for a moment before answering. </p>
<p>“From here, my range covers all of Fire Country.” It was weak compared to when he was in his prime, but it was still the largest range in this time. The silence of his father proved that. “All of Fire Country?” His father asks again. Tobirama nodded. He looked up to see his father with his forehead pinched, like he was thinking about something. He touched the ground again and closed his eyes, trying to find the dark chakra again. That’s when Tobirama noticed that it was right by Senju territory. And right next to Hashirama and Itama. When the hell did it get so close? Tobirama shot up from his seat, ignoring his father’s stunned look and used his Hiraishin marker that he placed on Itama and Hashirama to teleport to where they were. But when he was by his brothers side and pulling them close to him, that’s when Tobirama realized that the chakra was gone again.</p>
<p>“Aniki?” Itama whispers, and that’s when Tobirama realized he was breathing hard, his chakra giving out the taste of fear. Distantly, he recalls that he was gripping both Hashirama and Itama in a death grip. It’s fine. Tobirama told himself. They’re safe. Tobirama brushed off his brother’s concerns, smiling at them even though his heart still pounded. </p>
<p>As Tobirama led his brothers back to the housing areas, he half-heartedly replied to his father’s questions about why he had raced off so suddenly. This had raised more curious looks, coming from people who were listening in on the conversation, and from Itama and Hashirama. </p>
<p>“I just felt something near us.” Tobirama says, and shakes his head when questioned if they were Uchiha. That reminds him. Should he make Hashirama meet Madara quicker? Perhaps the village would be built quicker and peace would be achieved faster as well. Besides, since there was no way Tobirama would kill Izuna this time, Madara won’t become crazy either. (He better not or Tobirama will throttle him). </p>
<p>And since Tobirama had experienced first hand that peace is achievable, even for a short time, he will be willing to listen when Hashirama will inevitably bring up peace for the first time. </p>
<p>Tobirama looks forward to the day when Konohagakure no Sato would be built once more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Not a bloody Kaguya</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tobirama gets sent on a mission. He meets an interesting Kaguya. He saves Madara's brother.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another chapter!!! :DDDDDD Let me know what you think, and if this chapter feels rushed.</p>
<p>I hope you enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the scare Tobirama had caused by his rushed disappearance and his urgency when appearing in front of his brothers, he had quickly escorted them back to their house. The elders and his father raised countless questions, and Tobirama managed to dodge them by simply stating that he felt something near his brothers, a repeat of what he told his father. It didn’t seem to completely appease them, but thankfully they did not say anything more.</p>
<p>The chakra Tobirama had felt by his brothers was definitely not chakra belonging to any Uchiha, or any shinobi or human for that matter. From the careful observations Tobirama had made over the past few weeks, Tobirama could only conclude that it could be some sort of entity, for what shinobi has the ability to disappear and teleport at will? Only Tobirama can do that with the help of his Hiraishin markers. Plus, the way their chakra flowed was unnatural. Inhuman. Now it was a question of whether the entity was benevolent, or malevolent. (Tobirama was leaning more on the malevolent side, because that thing gave him the creeps).</p>
<p>After the encounter, he had taken to placing numerous seals around the border of the Senju compound, so that when that thing came again, Tobirama would be alerted immediately.</p>
<p>His father had also begun to send him and Hashirama out on patrols, along with his cousin Touka and a couple of older Senjus. Touka, (surprise surprise), had a natural affinity for chakra, and she was already one of the best fighters in their age. There had been some argument, especially from the elders at the beginning, who wanted to keep Touka from sparring with Tobirama and Hashirama since she was a girl, but Butsuma took one look at the way Hashirama walked gingerly after their fight and the way Tobirama was slightly bruised, and laughed.</p>
<p>Touka had been allowed to join her first mission shortly after that and she was overjoyed. Tobirama got her an almost exact replica of her naginata as the one she had in his past life as a present. The first time she tried to use it, she nearly chopped off Hashirama’s arm, who squawked like a seagull when it almost happened. </p>
<p>Oops. Tobirama thought dryly, watching in amusement when Touka just laughed and apologized. </p>
<p>A few days later, Tobirama had accepted a mission scroll from his father. He was to go investigate the behaviour of the bloodthirsty and battle loving Kaguya Clan, as they have been causing one too many problems around their area, and some rich merchant family was paying the Senju clan to help deal with them.</p>
<p>“Because of your seals, I have determined you an ideal candidate for this mission.” His father had told him. “Observe and kill those who pose a danger to you and our clients. Kami knows that the Kaguya are too dangerous and unpredictable to be left alone in large numbers.” Tobirama nodded.</p>
<p>The Kaguya Clan were a bloodthirsty lot, their specialized Kekkei Genkai involving breaking their bones and using them as weapons. Truly a gruesome Kekkei Genkai. However, only a selected few possessed it. They were a clan who took pride in their power, a bit too much in Tobirama’s opinion, and they regularly terrorized others to show their prowess. Tobirama can’t remember who was sent on this mission in his last life, but the few times he had encountered Kaguyas, were not pleasant and it showed him how much they loved blood. </p>
<p>Tobirama shook his head. Disturbing.</p>
<p>He stocked up on Hiraishin markers and kunais, and slung his sword into its hilt hanging off his waist. Putting on his happuri and armour,  he says goodbye to Hashirama and Itama, as well as Kawarama who had just started to learn to utilize his chakra.</p>
<p>As he sails through the trees, he’s suddenly reminded that the day Madara’s younger brothers die, excluding Izuna, was fast approaching. Although he wasn’t sure what year, he knows that they died a few years before Madara and Hashirama first met by the riverside. Assassins, or kidnappers apparently. He’ll have to keep a close eye on all of them from this day forward. </p>
<p>It takes Tobirama two days to reach the Land of Mist, and the place that would later be Kirigakure no Sato. He henges into an adult and assumes the identity of a twenty years old man, for it would be weird to see a nine year old by themselves.</p>
<p>He meets with his clients, the Hasegawa Clan, and revels in their shock when the twenty year old man suddenly disappears in a poof of smoke, only to be replaced by a nine year old. He smirks.</p>
<p>“Are you sure Senju Butsuma himself sent you? I would have thought he would send more shinobi.” The head of the family says, his eyes raking Tobirama’s rather small form. A few of the ladies spoke in hushed whispers, incredulous looks on their faces. Tobirama nodded and handed over the mission scroll with his father’s seal on it. “Yes. I am the second son of Senju Butsuma, and although I am small, you will find I am more than adequate to deal with your problem.” The head still didn’t look convinced. Civilians. </p>
<p>“Would you like me to demonstrate?” He offered. He needed his clients to have an absolute trust in him to get the job done. The head studied him for a few moments before gesturing to one of the many men guarding the room. A samurai, not a shinobi. Interesting. Tobirama hadn’t fought one in decades.</p>
<p>Keeping his face neutral, Tobirama met the man in the middle of the spacious room, leaving around three meters between them. The samurai in question smirked and brought out his sword, the metal making a sharp sound as it slid out of its holder. Tobirama brought out his sword. It scraped against the floor, almost as tall as him. That earned him a few snickers.</p>
<p>“Just be warned kid,” The samurai says, and Tobirama has to keep back a very sharp retort. “I’m one of the best the Land of Iron has to offer.” Well, it wasn’t like Tobirama was going to underestimate him. That was a fool’s mistake. </p>
<p>A samurai, despite not using ninjutsu, was still a formidable opponent, for they would be faster than the average shinobi, and could attack before a shinobi could use hand signs. But Tobirama wasn’t called the fastest shinobi for nothing.</p>
<p>The samurai lunged at him, his sword coming down to swing at him. Tobirama dodged and jumped to the side, swerving again when the samurai attacked. This continued on for several seconds, of Tobirama just dodging and the samurai swinging his sword this way and that. The samurai actually wasn’t bad, but seemed bad because Tobirama just kept dodging, dancing around on the soles of his feet. To be fair, though, Tobirama had the experience of decades. </p>
<p>Finally, Tobirama had enough and threw the marked kunai at the samurai. He dodged it easily, thinking it an easy miss. Tobirama allowed himself to smirk. You fool.</p>
<p>He teleported behind the samurai, ignoring the gasps that suddenly filled the room and in one move, brought the samurai down to his stomach and pressed the kunai to his neck. The room filled with silence until the man beneath him raised his hands in surrender. Tobirama got up and stashed the kunai neatly into his pocket and bowed. That seemed to convince him.</p>
<p>Tobirama restocked on his supplies and set off, heading towards the area of land where he knew the Kaguyas resided. He made sure to apply a genjutsu to make himself invisible. He could count on the Kaguyas not seeing him, for many lacked brains and never thought about anything else other than blood.</p>
<p>He creeped along the edge of the border, testing the guards. They made no indication of knowing that he was there. When they turned their backs on him, Tobirama quietly slipped past them.</p>
<p>From there, he made his home in one of the trees surrounding the Kaguya compound, settling down to observe. It would seem, based on past experiences, that the Kaguya clan regularly held mini tournaments to test the capabilities of the younger generations. It would have been fine, if the winners didn’t kill the noticeably weak ones almost every time by ripping their throats out. Kami. Tobirama watched with his eyebrows furrowed as one youngster stumbled around. Tobirama could already guess what was going to happen to him. And he was younger than Tobirama.</p>
<p>His opponent, from where Tobriama could see, was a possessor of their rare Kekkei Genkai, Shikotsumyaku. He was another young boy with white hair and green eyes. But Tobirama found it strange that the boy didn’t have the same crazy smirk almost every Kaguya he had encountered usually had. Instead, he just stood there, his arm poised as if to strike, but finding a reason not to. Strange.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” One Kaguya clan man barked. The boy didn’t react, other than lower his arm, his bones retreating back into his body. The boy spared no glance to the weaker boy on the ground, already turning around to head back to the lineup. Suddenly, there was a squelch and both Tobirama and the boy widened their eyes.</p>
<p>The head was gone from the boy on the ground, rolling across the ground like some sort of sick joke. The boy stepped back, his eyes concentrated on the head and Tobirama shifted uneasily in the tree. </p>
<p>He almost looked sorry. Tobirama didn’t know a Kaguya could look like that. All though, Tobirama mused. There’s bound to be an odd Kaguya who didn’t enjoy killing like the others. </p>
<p>When night fell and Tobirama was getting ready to leave, he noticed the same boy from earlier, the one who refused to kill his weaker opponent coming out of the housing areas and heading towards the forest. Curious, Tobirama follows him, making sure to conceal his chakra as well as he can. Not completely gone, but enough that a non sensor wouldn’t be able to pick up on his trail.</p>
<p>The boy stops, and Tobirama stops as well. </p>
<p>“You’ve been watching.” The boy suddenly says, and Tobirama’s heart stops. How had he known? The boy must also be a natural sensor. That’s rare.</p>
<p>After a few seconds, making sure that he wasn’t talking to anyone else, Tobirama drops neatly from the trees. The boy turns around and fixes him with a stare. “What’s your name?” Tobirama asks, and the boy quietly replies with, “Kiyoshige.” </p>
<p>The two of them study each other before Kiyoshige cocks his head. “You know, it's rude not to give your name after someone else does.” Tobirama blinks. “Tobira.” He says simply. He didn’t want to take any chances even though he didn’t think the person in front of him would recognize him, after all, he was more active in this life than in the last. Kiyoshige smiles faintly. “Tobira.” He repeated. “Well, Tobira, mind telling me why you were spying on me today?” He was right. The boy was a damn sensor. And a skilled one too.</p>
<p>Kiyoshige laughed and shook his head. “You don’t have to tell me. Just tell me this, are you going to kill us all?” Tobirama watched him carefully, studying him to see if he betrayed any emotions. The boy continued. “I suppose you were sent on a mission, and judging by the numerous attacks my clan members made, it was only time until someone came.”</p>
<p>“You weren’t a part of it?” the boy shook his head. “Unlike my clansmen, I do not live for bloodshed. When the time comes, I will leave of my own accord.” He looks at Tobirama. “Unless that day comes sooner.” </p>
<p>What?</p>
<p>Tobirama narrowed his eyes at Kiyoshige, trying to determine whether or not this was a trap. It didn’t seem to be, but Tobirama wasn’t one for trusting strangers so easily. “Say I am here to kill your clan members.” Tobirama says carefully, gauging Kiyoshige’s reaction. “Why would you act so nonchalant about it?” The Kaguya shrugged. “I have no lost love for my clan. They crave power, yet at the same time they fear me and lock me up and pair me up with sacrificial lambs. My talents are wasted here and I am better suited elsewhere.” He looks up towards the moon.</p>
<p>"I shall be going back now. When the time comes, I will not be an obstacle in your way." Kiyoshige nods at him respectfully before passing by him and returning back to his quarters. Tobirama stood there for a while after, thinking about what had just happened. He could not believe that someone was willing to disregard the threat of his clansmen dying so easily like that, although, Kiyoshige did imply that the other Kaguyas were no friend of his. </p>
<p>Over the course of the next few days, Tobirama continued to keep an eye on the compound, making observations about the behaviours of the clan members and how they teach their shinobi to fight. He kept an eye out for Kiyoshige, who never made eye contact, but seemed to know where he was at all times. He made note of shinobi who seemed dangerous, especially those he deemed crazy and mental. </p>
<p>When the day comes and the moon is obscured by thick clouds, Tobirama unsheathes his sword and covers his face with a mask. He searches for the chakra signatures of his targets and kills them one by one, quietly, cleanly and quickly, so that by the time they could get organized, Tobirama would be already gone.</p>
<p>And Tobirama only had one target left. </p>
<p>He hopped through the window, making sure his feet landed softly on the windowsill, his eyes roaming the room. That’s when he sees the dead body of his target on the ground and Kiyoshige looming over him, his bones out and dripping with blood. He looked at the Kaguya and saw him smile dryly. “Sorry to ruin your plan, but I wanted to kill him myself.”</p>
<p>Tobirama wasn’t complaining.</p>
<p>He could begin to hear shouts of alarm as people began to discover their dead comrades. “Well,” Kiyoshige says breathlessly. “I don’t think I want to stick around any longer.” Tobirama allowed his lips to quirk up before they left the dead body on the ground and escaped through the window. They could hear the door banging open and angry shouts filling the air, as well as massive killing intent.</p>
<p>But they wouldn’t be around to face it.</p>
<p>“That went well.” Kiyoshige commented, when they were a safe distance away and short distance from where Tobirama was staying. They land on the border of the town and Tobirama peels off his mask. He turns around to see Kiyoshige looking at him, studying him intently. </p>
<p>“What?” Tobirama asks, being careful to keep the aggression out of his voice.</p>
<p>“You’re a Senju, aren’t you?” He asks, and Tobirama’s eyes widen ever so slightly before he smoothened out his features. “My hair and eyes then.” He says gruffly, and Kiyoshige laughs. “Yes. I too have heard of the Senju who is as pale as a ghost with eyes the colour of blood.” Tobirama looks away, his lips in a pout. “Well, I suppose I didn’t think I was that well known.” He grumbles. “I’m only ten.” Kiyoshige shrugs. “And I’m eleven but we both killed, no?”</p>
<p>Tobirama sighs. Such was the truth of war. It makes him even more eager to get Konoha going, where kids could actually have a proper childhood.</p>
<p>“Where are you planning to go?” Kiyoshige shrugs. “Not sure. Perhaps clans or cities that need my service. Would hate to waste my potential, and mindless killing was not the way to go.”</p>
<p>That night, Kiyoshige said his goodbyes and left, saying that he had a destination in mind. “I’ll see you again someday.” He promised, laughing when Tobirama hmphed and turned away. Kiyoshige left the next day, saying he’ll be heading to Stone Country. </p>
<p>Shortly after Kiyoshige left, Tobirama got his mission scroll signed, but not without the head of the family having his servants to try and pamper him. Tobirama refused, saying his father wanted him back home as soon as the mission was accomplished. </p>
<p>Just beyond the village, Tobirama used his Hiraishin marker he had placed on Hashirama to teleport back home. </p>
<p>Somehow he managed to be sprawled on top of his older brother, Hashirama letting out a girlish shriek when it happened, flailing around. Tobirama had to dodge a tree branch that shot out from the ground and try to impale him.</p>
<p>“Anija!” Tobirama yelled amidst Hashirama’s panic, actively dodging tree branches that would shoot from the ground. “It's me! It’s me you log-brained idiot!” Hashirama stopped when he heard the voice of his brother, finally calming down enough to smile sheepishly. The branches that had grown due to his brother using Mokuton retreated into the ground almost shy-like. Standing up and brushing his pants, Tobirama noticed where they were.</p>
<p>The river, where Hashirama and Madara will meet and the place where they have their final battle.</p>
<p>However, it seems that Hashirama hadn’t met Madara yet, and Tobirama wasn’t too sure when they did begin to meet each other. Also, Hashirama hadn’t turned into a stuttering idiot yet, and neither did he look nervous, so it was very likely he had yet to meet the Uchiha.</p>
<p>“Ah, Tobirama! Father said he needed you. How was your mission?” Tobirama turned around and started to head back to the compound. “It went fine.” He said simply, and Hashirama bent forward to look at him, a playful grin on his face. “Come on! There’s gotta be more.” Tobirama shoves him into a bush, smiling when Hashirama yelps.</p>
<p>“You’ll hear it when I tell father.” Tobirama says, and continues walking back to the compound. He gives his father the full report of what had happened on the mission. </p>
<p>“Are you saying that someone managed to know you were hiding?” Tobirama nodded. “He was a sensor.” Butsuma rubbed his stubbled chin. “That’s incredibly rare for a Kaguya.”</p>
<p>“Yes. It would seem the Kaguya I encountered did not desire killing or blood like his clan members.” Tobirama continued. He looked up. “He helped me kill one of his clan, before escaping with me after. We departed before I left for home and is currently on his way to Stone Country.”</p>
<p>After a few moments, Butsuma nodded at his son. “Very well. You are dismissed.” Tobirama leaves and the moment he’s out of the room, he’s tackled by Itama and Kawarama, both sweaty and flushed. They just finished training. “An’ki!” Kawarama coos, hugging Tobirama tightly around the waist. Wobbling from the weight of his brother, (he was still 10 goddamit), he squats down to look them in the eye. </p>
<p>“Want to tell me what you learned while I was away?” Tobirama asks, smiling when Kawarama brings out the wooden sword he’s starting off with. “I learned a new jutsu! Wanna see?” In his past life, Kawarama had been a genius, far more skilled than when Tobirama had been his age. In this life, Tobirama knew it was different, as he possessed all the knowledge he had in his past life. But who knew how strong Kawarama might have gotten if he wasn’t killed at the age of seven.</p>
<p>Which is two years from now on. A voice reminded him darkly. And there plenty of other things to worry about too.</p>
<p>It happened at night. Tobirama had just finished tucking the covers over Hashirama, Itama and Kawarama, when suddenly he froze. Something felt wrong. He cast out his sense. Nothing seems to be wrong in the Senju Compound. Wait.</p>
<p>His heart thudding, his cast his sense out to the Uchiha compound, and with a bated breath, counted Madara, Izuna, Ryouta, and the twins, Tetsuya and-,</p>
<p>Shit. Takaya.</p>
<p>As gracefully as he can, Tobirama untangled himself from the mess of limbs that were his brothers’ and quietly, put on his armour and donned his weapons. He crept out and avoided the evening patrols that were walking about, and when he was a safe distance, broke into a sprint.</p>
<p>He could see Takaya’s chakra, steadily heading away from the Uchiha compound. Six other strange chakras accompanied it. Gritting his teeth, Tobirama pushed forwards.</p>
<p>When he was close enough, he used his Hiraishin he placed on a nearby tree to teleport on top of one of the kidnappers at the back, cleanly cutting the head off. The thunk the head made on the ground was enough to make the other stop.</p>
<p>“Who’s there?” One of them shouted, brandishing their sword threateningly in front of them. Tobirama silently brings him down before jumping to the next one, who screams shrilly. His seals allow him to flicker back and forth to dispatch them quickly. The six of the kidnappers stood no chance against him. </p>
<p>Cleaning his bloody sword on some grass, he turned his attention to the bag one of the men was carrying. It was wiggling now, no doubt nervous after hearing the commotion that had just happened.</p>
<p>Bending down to get a clearer look, Tobirama noticed there was a seal, albeit a very poorly done seal to prevent the kid from escaping. He quickly studied the seal before doing the necessary work to get rid of it. Almost immediately after the seal was removed, a small fist shot out of the bag to try and hit Tobirama. He dodged it easily and stepped back, watching as Uchiha Takaya crawled out of the bag. Upon seeing Tobirama, he froze and backed away slowly. Oh. His sword was still bloody.</p>
<p>He put his sword away, keeping in his mind to wash it in the Naka river later. </p>
<p>“You okay?” He asks, and the boy watches him warily before nodding. “Who are you?” Takaya whispers, curling into himself. Tobirama hesitated. Last time he gave out the shortened version of his name, Kiyoshige had figured out who he was anyways.</p>
<p>Although, Takaya was five, and Kiyoshige was eleven. </p>
<p>“Tobi. What about you kid?” Takaya pouted, seemingly more relaxed since Tobirama hadn't made any moves against him. “I’m Takaya! And I’m not a kid! You’re barely older than me!” Tobirama chuckled. “You know, you’re the same age as one of my brothers.” That being said, Tobirama didn’t want to think about the possibility about Kawarama or Itama having to fight this kid in the future.</p>
<p>“Kid, climb onto my back. I’ll take you back home.” Takaya looked at him, still a bit unsure, but ultimately decided to trust him. With a grunt, Tobirama hefted the boy up and placed his hands under his thighs. “Hang tight.” He warned Takaya, who made a sound of confusion, before teleporting to the closest seal he had by the Uchiha compound. When his feet touched the ground, he looked over his shoulder to see if Takaya was okay.</p>
<p>The boy was a little green, but unharmed. Tobirama let him slide off his back and rested him against the trunk of a tree. Casting out his sense, Tobirama could see the nearest patrol was five minutes away and was heading in their direction. Good.</p>
<p>“I’ll have to leave soon, but your clan members will be here in around five minutes, so don’t worry, okay?” Takaya’s arm shot out to clutch his armour and Tobirama paused. “Don’t leave,” Takaya begged, his eyes wide. Tobirama sighed. The kid was seriously too trusting. Nevertheless, he ruffled Takaya’s hair and bent down so they were eye to eye. “Don’t worry kid.” He says, smiling a bit in reassurance. “Due to the circumstances, I’ll say you’ll see me again someday.”</p>
<p>Then he was gone.</p>
<p>A few feet from the Senju compound, Tobirama appeared in a flash, landing on his feet gracefully. He touched the ground with his fingertip and closed his eyes. He could see Takaya’s chakra signature, now mingling with chakra from his clan. He recognizes Madara’s, Tajima’s, Hikaku’s, and others. Opening his eyes, Tobirama allowed himself to relax, a breath escaping him as he smiled.</p>
<p>He did it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Red like the Sharingan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tobirama brews up plans for a new jutsu. Hashirama isn't as sneaky as he think he is.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for such a long wait! I'm busy preparing for my finals so I haven't had much time to work on a new chapter. Updates should come easier though after the third week of January. </p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Possibly nothing had made Madara more scared than finding his brother, Takaya gone from his bed and his chakra signature nowhere near their compound.</p><p>He had just returned from a small briefing from his father, when upon entering the house, Ryouta had asked him if he had seen where Takaya was.</p><p>“What do you mean he wasn’t in bed?” Madara asked, worry and panic starting to rise in him. He immediately ran out of the house to alert his father, who stood up and started to order shinobi into groups to go and find Takaya.</p><p>Casting out his senses, Madara grinds his teeth harshly when he doesn’t even feel Takaya within 5 kilometres of the compound. This could only mean one thing.</p><p>“Stay put!” Madara barked, when Ryouta and his remaining twin tried to follow him. He and Izuna along with Hikaku and other adult members started to put on their battle armour, and within minutes, they were out of the compound.</p><p>Madara had finally managed to locate his brother's chakra signature, slightly subdued, and surrounded by six other chakra signatures. Madara swears he feels his heart stop. They were a good ten miles away, and incredibly fast. Who knew what could happen in the time it took for them to reach his brother.</p><p>Then, all the sudden, a new chakra signature, one brighter, warmer, and stronger appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, and before Madara knew it, the new chakra signature was taking down the kidnappers. Soon, it was just his brother and the mysterious stranger left.</p><p>“Someone just came and killed them all!” Madara shouts, alerting the people in his group. They nod grimly, writing this stranger off in their minds as a potential enemy.</p><p>Madara could see the two chakra signatures, and could detect no malicious intent coming from the new one. But this just spurred Madara to run faster. They were nearing them now, only a few minutes before Madara and his group would reach them.</p><p>Then all the sudden, his brother’s chakra signature disappeared, and it was so jarring, that Madara nearly crashed face first into a nearby tree, drawing alarmed shouts from his brother.</p><p>“Nii-san!” Izuna yelled, coming to a stop beside his brother. Madara ignored him and stood up. “They’re gone!” He said breathlessly. “They-they’re not there anymore!” One of the older Uchiha closed their eyes, and a few seconds later nodded darkly. “He’s right. Takaya is no longer there.” Izuna froze, his mouth opening and closing uselessly before his eyebrows knit together. “Bu-but how?”</p><p>Chakra shouldn’t just disappear like that.</p><p>Sending out his senses again, almost desperately, Madara had found the chakra of his brother and the stranger by the Uchiha compound. How? “It’s back at the compound!” Ignoring the bewildered looks of his fellow clan members, Madara turned around and started to sprint back to his compound. His brother's chakra was steady, which was a good thing. It meant his brother wasn’t dead or injured.</p><p>He watched as the stranger’s chakra disappeared again, but this time, his brother’s remained. Oh thank the Sage. In a few minutes, Madara dropped into the clearing where his brother sat propped up against a tree trunk, looking a little dazed if not a little bit teary.</p><p>“Takaya!” Madara breathed, sinking to his knees and dropping his sword beside him. He brought his brother into his embrace and hugged him tightly, trying to calm down his rapidly beating heart. He leaned back once he got his bearings to take a good look at his brother. Just as he had confirmed earlier, his brother was unharmed. </p><p>“Nii-san?” Takaya said, his head swivelling to look behind him, his right, and his left, like he was looking for someone. “Did you see someone just leave?” Madara stared at his brother. He couldn’t have been talking about the stranger, right? “Do you mean the six men that were with you?” Madara questioned. Takaya shook his head and wound his arms around his big brother. “No.” He says. “The one who helped me. He was just here.”</p><p>Madara and Izuna shared a look.</p><p>They bring Takaya back into the compound, where they are welcomed with a flurry of people. His father is at the front, and Madara deposits Takaya in front of him. “We went after the group of shinobi that kidnapped Takaya, when an unknown appeared out of nowhere and killed them all. The unknown then proceeded to take Takaya close to the Uchiha compound, before disappearing again.”</p><p>Tajima rubbed his chin. “Disappeared? No leftover chakra traces?” Madara shook his head. Tajima turned to his young son, who was still looking a bit dazed. </p><p>“Takaya, who was the person who rescued you?” The boy looked up at his father before his eyebrows furrowed. “H-he was around nii-san’s age, maybe even younger. He also had really white hair, and his eyes were red, like the Sharingan.” Tajima’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. </p><p>“And his abilities?” Takaya shrugged. “I dunno. I didn’t see much.” But after a while of thinking, he added, “he could teleport.” Madara almost wanted to dismiss that because shinobi couldn’t teleport, but then remembered how the stranger had disappeared and reappeared distances away. And it wasn’t a shunshin either.</p><p>The other Uchihas were watching their clan head, waiting to see how he would react to this peculiar bit of news. Finally, Tajima spoke. </p><p>“I’ve never heard about someone with your description. Keep an eye out.” He says nothing other than that, staring thoughtfully at the ground before turning around to head back to the main branch house. The other Uchiha clan members look at each other in confusion, before they too disperse. </p><p>From somewhere around Senju territory, Tobirama sneezes. “Do you have a cold?” Itama asks, his eyebrows furrowing adorably. Tobirama wrinkled his nose and shook his head. </p><p>It was close to winter now, and so far, after Takaya, Tobirama had managed to stop the deaths of Madara’s other siblings. They had all been close to be victims of assassination attempts, but because of Tobirama interfering, they had managed to live another day. The last rescue though, the kidnapping of Ryouta, hadn’t been so smooth, and Tobirama found himself wounded and dripping blood. </p><p>He had stumbled away from the dead bodies, ran to the Naka river and pressed himself against a clump of bushes, trying to calm his breathing. He had almost been caught by an Uchiha patrol looking for Ryouta when he had dropped the boy off. Even though Tobirama might’ve saved Ryouta, he was pretty sure the Uchiha wouldn’t take too kindly seeing a Senju on their lands.</p><p>He hissed as he peeled away his blood soaked clothes, the gash made by the enemy quite large in size. Spreading out his senses, Tobirama breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that the Uchiha patrol was nowhere near the river. Making a few hand signs to produce a small stream of water, he gingerly began to clean his wound and patching it up using medical ninjutsu. It wasn’t completely healed, but it was healed enough to not cause much hindrance. However, it would open at the slightest provocation.</p><p>When his wound was no longer bleeding, he washed his clothes with water, trying to get as much blood out as he could. He didn’t want to raise questions about the blood. He also made sure to dunk his pants and his head in the water, so he could use the excuse of creating new jutsu to hide the reason why his shirt was wet. </p><p>He was about to start heading back to the compound when a figure drops down from the trees, hanging upside down from one of the branches using chakra. It’s Touka.</p><p>“Hey Tobi.” She greets, analyzing his wet clothes and hair. She suppresses a snicker, her naginata that Tobirama got for her slung across her back. It glinted in the sunlight evilly. “Jutsu gone wrong?” Tobirama nodded and made a show of wringing out his shirt and shaking water droplets from his hair.</p><p>“Weren’t you on a mission?” Tobirama asked, when they started to head back to the Senju compound. Touka shrugged and slashed at a bush with her weapon. “I was.” She said sullenly. “But then your father called me back from it because he said he needed my sensing.” Tobirama was almost about to ask why his father couldn’t ask him because Touka continued, “He wanted me to sneak close to the Uchiha clan and see if I could feel the chakra of Tajima’s children.” Touka looked at him. “Weird right? His request was oddly specific.” Tobirama froze.</p><p>Because why would his father want Touka, instead of him to check on the Uchiha matriarch’s sons? Tobirama felt the fine hairs on the back of his neck rise up. </p><p>Considering that most of the dangers that the young Uchihas faced occurred during the night, Tobirama shouldn’t be surprised that someone noticed that he would be missing from bed. But considering Tobirama was one of their best sensors, and would know if someone tailed him, he wondered how someone could draw parallels to him and the survival of the Tajima’s children.</p><p>But Senju Butsuma is no fool. He wouldn’t be the clan head otherwise.</p><p>Inwardly, Tobirama curses himself for being a tad bit too careless. In his previous life, Butsuma had caught early on where Hashirama was going, when Hashirama too became careless. Tobirama didn’t want a repeat of anything like that again.</p><p>He was rudely shaken out of his thoughts when Touka jabbed him harshly in the ribs, courtesy of him ignoring her for more than 30 seconds, her fingers catching on the wound Tobirama had just got from rescuing Ryouta. Tobirama winced and a pained sound escaped his lips before he could compose himself. Because damn it was right in the tender spot. When he looked up, Touka was watching him with wide eyes, because no matter how hard Touka punched him in their training sessions, or got rough with him when teasing, he never showed that much pain on his face.</p><p>“Are you okay?” She asked sharply, her eyes watching how Tobirama clutched his side, gaze calculating. Tobirama nodded and exhaled, his face smoothing out. “I’m fine.” He dismissed Touka’s worried gaze and pushed onwards, his wound still pulsing slightly with pain. </p><p>Back at the Senju compound, his father, Butsuma is waiting with his mother by his side. Stopping just a few feet away, Tobirama bowed. “Father.” He says. His mother smiles and rushes forward to wrap the scarf she has on her around Tobirama’s own body. “You must be freezing!” Aino says, fussing over him and bundling him up until only his eyes are showing. “Why are you so wet in winter?” Tobirama doesn’t answer her and focuses his gaze back on his father, who looks like he wants to say something. Instead, he says simply, “Go get washed up. I don’t need you having a cold.” Tobirama obliged gratefully, glad that he wasn’t under any scrutiny. Tobirama dodged around his parents and head inside, stripping his armour off before he’s even in the bathroom.</p><p>He boils some water and pours it into the tub, before waiting for it to cool down to get in. He winces when he sees his wound open again, courtesy to Touka’s teasing.  The hot water made the wound sting. He closes it again and when he’s out, wraps it up with bandages. Hopefully Touka doesn’t jab him again. </p><p>He’s tying his pants close when Hashirama pokes his head through the doorway. “Tobi! Where did you go? Touka told me that father was waiting for you!” Tobirama flicked Hashirama in the forehead, sending him reeling back. “I told you not to call me that. But yeah, it seems that he wanted to say something, but he didn’t.” Tobirama does not wish for his father or his family to find out he’d been helping the Uchiha’s. Hashirama would be fine with it, might even cry and thank him, but not before he meets Madara. Tobirama sighed. Changing the past is more work than Tobirama had originally thought.</p><p>And more stressful. Tobirama grumbled inwardly.</p><p>“Why?” Hashirama prodded. “Did you do something wrong?” For a moment, Tobirama was seriously tempted to tell him. But he stopped himself just in time, closing his mouth. “I didn’t do anything. Perhaps father was worried about Uchiha movement near our borders.” Hashirama, bless him for being kind of dense, just nodded happily before dragging Tobirama outside again. “Come on! Kawarama just nailed down a new jutsu! You gotta see!”</p><p>Tobirama himself had been trying to invent a new jutsu. Now, he had a second lifetime to create and add more jutsu to the number of jutsu he had created in his previous life. Inspiration had stuck him when watching Hashirama had been practicing his Mokuton. He had been famed for creating water seemingly out of nowhere, but that really wasn’t the case. To use Suiton at the skill Tobirama was capable of, you had to excel at manipulating the water droplets that were in the air. However, it was hard to do so, which is why most Suiton users can be found near large bodies of water, like in Kirigakure no Sato. </p><p>Now, if Tobirama is able to manipulate such small traces of water in the air, then certainly he would be able to do the same, say, if the water was in trees. It would be no difference, but the outside would have to be malleable. Tobirama wasn’t sure what would happen if he tried. Would the tree move like Hashirama’s Mokuton? Or would the tree split apart? Or would it work at all?</p><p>Hashirama had explained how Mokuton worked to him once. He explained Mokuton as something different from the other elemental releases, since Mokuton deals with living energy, unlike the other five. Hashirama had said that for him to be able to use Mokuton, he himself had to have a strong life force that linked him to nature and allowed him to manipulate plants. But Hashirama never said anything about water. It wouldn’t hurt to put some time into testing.</p><p>And considering that water is fundamentally everywhere and is present in every living being, it brings Tobirama to another thought.</p><p>Humans had water in them too.</p><p> </p><p>♡</p><p> </p><p>After the thwarted assassination attempt on his younger brother’s lives, the entire compound was talking about the white haired stranger who rescued them. Who the stranger was, what was their purpose, and what they actually looked like. With Takaya’s first description and his other brother’s agreement on his looks later on, plus the way the stranger would disappear and appear randomly, many dubbed him a ghost, or a guardian spirit of a vengeful child who died unfairly with their chakra still bound to the surface, and now wandered around saving children. </p><p>Okay, Madara has to admit, the last one was a bit of a stretch, because really? A child that protects Uchihas? That’s just stupid. But now, whenever the Uchihas would talk about him, they would refer to him as The Ghost.</p><p>He also had a glimpse of the so-called Ghost, and remembers it vividly. It was exactly as Takaya said. White hair, pale skin, with blood red eyes. Unfortunately, Madara hadn’t been able to catch a look at him,  too busy checking Tetsuya for injuries. </p><p>Even the clan heads were praising The Ghost. So far, as Madara can tell, The Ghost only saved a select few, not all of them and certainly none of the adults. It was a bit far-fetched to believe The Ghost was some sort of Uchiha guardian, but honestly, whatever makes them happy.</p><p>They knew nothing of The Ghost’s abilities, other than the fact that it could seemingly teleport and fight, and they didn’t know what clan it belonged to (or originally belonged to). It was basically a blank slate.</p><p>Madara made it his goal to find The Ghost and question him. He will find out who this Ghost person was.</p><p>“Aniki?”</p><p>“Yes ototo?”</p><p>“You were smiling all creepy just now.”</p><p>“Wha–, no I wasn’t!”</p><p>“... It’s okay Aniki I won’t judge.”</p><p>“There’s nothing to judge!”</p><p>“Hn.”</p><p>“Izuna!”</p><p>“Eh? Wa-wait! Not the koi pond!”</p><p> </p><p>♡</p><p> </p><p>Well, that was certainly the most interesting thought. Tobirama thought, frowning. But controlling plants were completely different from controlling a live, breathing animal. Tobirama wouldn’t be controlling their mind, just their body, but that’s probably more horrifying, having no control over your body while you’re forced to watch. Tobirama grimaced. It’ll probably end up as forbidden just like his Reanimation Jutsu. But….</p><p>Tobirama smirked. It wouldn’t be as obvious as raising people from the dead, so he could get away with it. Now, for the actual execution.</p><p>It will be different compared to other Suiton techniques, for the water that Tobirama sought to control will be hidden underneath a covering. Hidden, and not in its purest form. It will be tough. But when has that ever stopped him?</p><p>He’ll need his lab, and he doesn’t have that yet at this age. Maybe he could go ahead and experiment? He had enough skill to know red flags when he sees them. But then he remembers getting a backfiring jutsu explode in his face the last time he tried something like that. But that was when he was seventeen, when he was still relatively inexperienced. But still, Tobirama will have to put a hold on jutsu making for now, at least until he gets his lab back.</p><p>On another subject other than his idea for a new jutsu, because that’ll take a while, he notices that Hashirama had started to sneak off from the compound and disappear into the woods. Thankfully, his father was not as hell bent as last time, pushing them to their limits and keeping his damn eye on them all the time. Instead, when he can, his father spends time with Tobirama’s mother, and Tobirama thanks Kami that his mother is still alive in this lifetime. </p><p>Even so, he makes sure that this is consistent before putting on a henge of a typical Senju, a young boy with brown hair and eyes. He followed Hashirama, making sure to mask his chakra, but the idiot forgot all senses of caution and started to sprint towards the river, a big smile already on his face. Tobirama sighed. It's no wonder he got caught so easily by Butsuma last time. With him crashing his way through the forest, it's a miracle only Butsuma knew.</p><p>He followed quietly, keeping a good distance away from his brother, until he heard the sound of rushing water and his brother greeting cheerfully, “Madara!” Tobirama watched, hidden in the trees as they both skipped stones in greeting. Well, only Hashirama really skipped the stone. Madara’s just sunk into the river halfway. The silence was comical, only broken by Hashirama snorting and Madara’s indignant shout of, “Shut up you log brained idiot!”</p><p>As close as he dared to, Tobirama skirted around the edges of the clearing, hiding himself so the two below him wouldn’t be able to tell he was there. He’ll reveal himself in a bit, but not yet.</p><p>He watched as they chattered, every now and then Hashirama falling into a depressive state as a result of their bickering. Kami, his brother can be a bit of a loser sometimes. So uncool.</p><p>But so far, everything was going according to plan. Hashirama was friends with Madara, Madara’s brothers were safe and alive. Now, Tobirams just needed to prevent people from knowing about Hashirama and Madara’s meetups, and prevent Itama and Kawarama’s deaths. </p><p>He watches as the two play around, stone skipping, racing, sparring, and climbing the cliffs. So they already know the other is a shinobi, huh? </p><p>When they stop in front of where Tobirama is watching, bent over with their hands on their knees and panting, he draws some water from the air, forming a pebble with water and shoots it in the direction of his brother. It hits him square on the back of his head with a crack and Hashirama lets out an undignified yelp, face planting into the dirt. Madara whirls around, his guard up and Tobirama allows himself to drop from the tree he was in quietly.</p><p>He smiles, all sharp teeth and Hashirama feels himself shudder.</p><p>“Who's your friend, Anija?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How was it?? :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Uchiha Madara</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tobirama never knew that the <em>oh so great</em> Uchiha Madara could be so lame.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yay I managed to update! Also, I have one more exam to go!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hashirama stares in confusion, due to him changing his appearance, and Tobirama very nearly curses his brother for being super dense because Hashirama should know his damn voice. Then something clicked and a look of understanding crossed Hashirama’s features. “Ah, Tobi! What are you doing here?” Hashirama scrambles to his feet and runs to where Tobirama was standing. Madara watches warily, a good distance away.</p>
<p>“I saw you leaving the compound. You’re not very good at being very sneaky, you know that right, Anija?” Hashirama chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head. “Anyways,” Tobirama continued. “Who’s your friend?” Hashirama looked behind him to where Madara was still standing, watching them.</p>
<p>In his past life, Madara had also been adept at sensing, second only to him. Tobirama wouldn’t be surprised if Madara had some sort of recognition due to his chakra, but suppressing it to lower levels then it had been that night and changing his appearance should deter Madara from thinking it was him. </p>
<p>Key word. Should. Tobirama doesn’t know how dense Madara can be, but he supposes if he were friends with Hashirama, he would share the same traits. But then again, neither of them were that stupid.</p>
<p>“I’m Madara. Me and your brother have been friends for a while.” The boy says, smiling after getting over his initial shock. Tobirama nods at him. “Tobirama. Younger brother of this idiot here.” He ignores Hashirama’s jaw dropping and the whining that follows, watching the way Madara sniggers.</p>
<p>“I see it’s not hereditary.” Hashirama pales and drops to the floor dramatically, muttering how it was unfair that his best friend and brother were both picking on him. Tobirama nudges the lump with his foot, sighing when Hashirama doesn’t budge. </p>
<p>He sees Madara look at his clothing, before looking at Hashirama’s, smirking. “But it does seem bad fashion sense is.” Tobirama looks down at what he’s wearing. A tank top showing off his skinny arms and pants that were a bit too wide and long for his legs. Well, Madara wasn’t wrong, but Tobirama’s pride was a bit wounded anyways. </p>
<p>“You’re abysmal at stone skipping.” Tobirama snaps back, watching with glee as the smile slips off Madara’s face and an angry tick appears on his forehead. </p>
<p>“Shut up! The rock wasn’t flat and I was out of practice anyways!” The boy snarled, making Tobirama lean away. “Yeah yeah, whatever you say.” He answers. Hashirama watches them, snickering behind his hands. “It looked pretty flat to me.” Madara turned on Hashirama, betrayal on his face. “Oi! Hashirama!” Tobirama watched with fascination as Madara and his brother started to tussle around on the ground, rolling around while trying to get the best of the other.</p>
<p>“If you’re done behaving like animals,” Tobirama says, catching their attention. “How long have you’ve been friends? Hashirama never told me anything.” </p>
<p>Madara thought for a moment. “Around three months?” He looked at Hashirama to confirm, who nodded. If Tobirama recalls correctly, then Hashirama and Madara started to meet two to four months before Kawarama’s death. And two months after Kawarama, it was Itama’s death. However, Tobirama doesn’t need to worry, for he knows how they die. For Kawarama, he needs to keep him away from the conflict of the Hagoromo and Uchiha clans. For Itama, he will not let him out of his sight until he is stronger than most adults. </p>
<p>“What are you thinking about Tobi?” Tobirama responded to Hashirama by planting his foot in Hashirama’s face. “Tobi? What kind of name is Tobi?” Madara asked, laughing to himself as Hashirama tried vainly to get a hug from his brother. “Exactly.” Tobirama answers sourly. “But Anija never fails to call me that.”</p>
<p>Tobirama has to admit, Madara as a child was quite pleasant, laughing easily and poked fun at Hashirama and Tobirama whenever he could. It made Tobirama kind of sad when he thought about how Madara would later go crazy, only a shell left in place of his former self. It makes him sad when he thinks about what could have been, and he resolves to make sure everything goes right this time.</p>
<p>They make it back to the Senju compound without any trouble, slipping past the evening patrols and taking some food from the kitchen. They join their brothers in their room, the two of them already sound asleep and curled around each other. Hashirama, after eating, collapses to the ground, already starting to snore. Tobirama huffed out a laugh fondly, taking off Hashirama’s sandals and outer layers. </p>
<p>He drew blankets around all of them before retiring to his makeshift lab he had built and started to work on his new jutsu.</p>
<p>During the day, he would retreat out into a secluded part of the forest to test his jutsu, often coming back with soot on his face and hair or coming back absolutely wet. Either that or he’d destroy the surrounding trees into a splintering mess, which is not a good thing considering Tobirama wanted to see if he could learn to control blood. An exploding human would do no good afterall. Although Tobirama supposes he could try it on criminals, but that would most likely cause Hashirama to fret.</p>
<p>“What in Kami have you been doing?” Touka asked in barely concealed awe, after stumbling in on one of Tobirama’s sessions of blowing things up. She took in the charred remains of trees, the sizable crater on the ground, and a smoking pile of wood and what seemed to be Tobirama’s clothes. Tobirama let out a grunt and produced a small stream of water to clean himself off. “I’m testing something out.” He says. If the jutsu isn’t ready yet, Tobirama doesn’t want to tell anybody what he was doing, lest they try to stop him.<br/>
Preventing Kawarama’s death was madly simple. His death was due to his little brother being in a place he had no business in, which resulted in him dying when he shouldn’t have died. When the day neared, Tobirama made excuses and tried his best to keep Kawarama out of conflict, sending him on patrol instead. At least that way Kawarama would have adult Senjus with him at all times. Tobirama couldn’t keep Kawarama completely away however, for that would make others suspicious. </p>
<p>And so, Kawarama’s death was avoided. Now, Kawarama could train to become stronger, and the list of shinobi that would be able to kill him would become shorter. </p>
<p>Unfortunately Kawarama had also started to dabble in tricks and pranks, something he didn’t do last time. For the nth time that day, Tobirama fell into, or rather begrudgingly allowed Kawarama to prank him, and had to shake out this white powder from his hair after sparring with Kawarama. But seeing his little brother fall to the ground made it worth it.</p>
<p>Well, kind of. Kawarama is a menace.</p>
<p>“Ya know, you kinda look like a cat.” Kawarama had said to him one day after pranking him once again. “A little, tiny, and grumpy wet cat. Very grumpy.” He dodged a kick to his ribs and pranced away, sticking his tongue out and leaving Tobirama soaking wet, in their training ground. Tobirama brushed his hair back, huffing when his hair fell back into his face. What did Kawarama even dump on him? It was sticky, and when Tobirama smelled it, it was kinda sweet? It wasn’t water, that’s for sure. He wasn’t about to go back to the compound and have Touka and Hashirama laugh at him. Itama, the gentle soul would probably try to wipe the sticky stuff off.</p>
<p>Groaning, he trudged towards the river, making a face when he felt the sticky stuff drip into his underwear. When he sees the river, he almost cries in relief, running before jumping straight in. He breaks the water with a gasp, sighing as the cool water soothes his muscles. He washes the liquid from his hair and skin and scrubs it from his clothes. Already, he’s feeling that much better. He lays his clothes on the riverbank and waits for them to dry, creating some wind using Futon to help speed up the process. </p>
<p>After around twenty minutes, Tobirama was about to put his clothes back on and leave the stream when he heard a rustling sound on the other side of the creek. He freezes. </p>
<p>There’s someone there. </p>
<p>Quickly, he puts his clothes back on, because he knows exactly who’s there, watching him closely. Madara. Right when he’s in his white hair and red eye glory. He crouches down, preparing to flee when Madara bursts from the trees, shouting a harried, “Wait!” Tobirama makes the mistake of turning around to look, and he sees Madara’s wide eyes and sees a hint of recognition, before Tobirama disappears with his Hiraishin.</p>
<p>He lands at the location of his furthest Hiraishin marker, in the Land of Earth. He staggers backwards until he hits a tree, sliding down the trunk until he’s sitting on the ground.</p>
<p>Shit.</p>
<p>Where the hell did Madara even come from? Was Tobirama so distracted that he didn’t even notice such an obvious chakra? He cupped his face in the palms of his hands and groaned. Even worse, was that a hint of recognition? But was it because he recognized his white hair and red eyes and connected him to the rescue of his brothers? Or did he recognize the version of him with brown hair and eyes and the younger brother of Hashirama?</p>
<p><em>Probably both considering he knows my chakra signature better now.</em> Tobirama thought sullenly. How was he going to explain? Madara was bound to ask him the next time they met.</p>
<p>That’s not the only thing that has been making Tobirama stressed lately. It would seem that due to Tobirama changing so many things, this second life is starting to diverge from his original life. And as such, it’s becoming harder for Tobirama to know what’s happening next. For instance, on the day Itama was originally supposed to die, Tobirama didn’t even need to do anything, for Itama became sick with fever and had to stay in bed for a few days. At first, Tobirama had feared that instead of being killed, Itama would die of sickness. </p>
<p>But that wasn’t the case. Itama was all better the next day.</p>
<p>Butsuma had also never asked Tobirama to follow Hashirama, for he was not as obsessed with killing the Uchihas like last time. Last time, their mother was killed by an Uchiha patrol, which was what Tobirama thinks caused his father’s obsession. And so, the three of them were never discovered, and never forced to sever their bonds.</p>
<p><em>Good.</em> Tobirama thinks. <em>Everything is going as planned.</em></p>
<p>The next time the three of them met, Tobirama had decided to forgo his disguise, choosing to showcase his white hair and red eyes. When he drops from the trees in front of Madara and Hashirama, the Uchiha’s eyes go comically wide as he screams and falls backwards. His dear brother, not understanding why Madara screamed like a little girl, snickered and made fun of the other boy, much to his chagrin. </p>
<p>“Why did you change back?” Hashirama had asked him, once they calmed down. Tobirama was aware of Madara’s eyes on him as he responded simply, “Because he would stare. Now there’s  no point. I like my white hair more than brown hair anyways.” It was a crappy explanation, but it would have to do. </p>
<p>Surprisingly, Madara didn’t ask any questions, acting relatively normal in his own crackhead way, but Tobirama knew that he wanted to ask him questions, judging by the way Tobirama would always catch the older boy staring at him. Smirking, Tobirama decided to fool with him.</p>
<p>“What the hell are you looking at?” Tobirama asked, when he saw Madara glance at him again. Madara bristles, glaring at him. “Why would I look at you bastard?”</p>
<p>“I’m not blind, dickless.” Tobirama retorted. “I know what I see.” Madara’s mouth opens, gaping like a fish as he becomes speechless, not knowing what to say after Tobirama had just insulted his dick. “Wha-shut up! I’m not dickless!” Madara cried indignantly. Tobirama tuned him out as the other boy started to rant at him. Geez. How lame.</p>
<p>“Maa, calm down Dara.” Hashirama says lazily from where he’s spread out on a rock, basking in the warm sun. “I’m sure Tobi doesn’t mean it.”</p>
<p>“I do mean it very much.” </p>
<p>“Oi! I’m tryna help you out here!”</p>
<p>“Don’t need it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>♡</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s six months later, that the jutsu Tobirama had been spending so much time on, finally works. He watches with fascination as the plant in front of him wiggles ever so slightly, Tobirama’s hands clasped together in a hand sign. With more concentration, the plant starts to wave, moving in the direction Tobirama wishes for it to go.</p>
<p>He makes it bow, twirl, wave, and he even makes the plant grow a few more inches. But that’s as far as he can go. A few more tries and Tobirama is already breathless, chakra stores depleted. It seems this jutsu will need more fine-tuning. It will still be a while until he can use it in battle. But that’s okay. He still has time.</p>
<p>He’s almost fourteen now, and soon, Butsuma will take him to join Hashirama in the battle against the Senju. He remembers his first time vividly. Izuna had immediately set his eyes on him, the rivalry already set due to their fated meeting at the river. But since the three of them have yet to be discovered, Tobirama wonders if it’ll be the same this time. Regardless, he looks forward to seeing his old rival again.</p>
<p>He helps Hashirama don his armour, and his older brother does the same to him, a sad smile on his face. It was revealed that Hashirama was a Senju, and Madara was an Uchiha when the two met on the battlefield for the first time. But the two clans were none the wiser, clueless to the internal fight their clan heirs were facing.</p>
<p>Tobirama imagines that it must’ve been quite a shock. </p>
<p>There had been a small amount of feelings of betrayal when the three of them met again, but Tobirama solved it by shoving the two idiots into the river and they were their old selves again, bickering at each other and yelling at Tobirama. But now that the cat was out of the bag, they could stop being so secretive about their clans and actually get to know each other for real.</p>
<p>“So… you're not mad?” Hashirama had questioned, peeking at Madara from where he’s hugging his knees. Madara snorted. “Why should I? It’s our ancestors fault this blasted war is happening. We have a loyalty to our clan, so it’s not like we can go around telling people what clan we’re from.” He smiles at Tobirama and Hashirama. “Besides, when we become clan heads, the three of us being friends will help a lot when we finally build our village!” </p>
<p>Hashirama had stared at Madara before he dissolved into tears and proceeded to hug the living daylights out of the Uchiha. Tobirama watched the scene, a small smile playing on his lips.</p>
<p>They had talked about what the village will be like for hours after that, on top of the cliff and looking down at what Tobirama knows will later be Konoha.</p>
<p>“We’d have schools for children and teach them how to be a shinobi! That way, they won’t have to do dangerous stuff like we do!” Hashirama said enthusiastically, his arms spread in front of him. </p>
<p>“A village, where multiple clans can come together and live in peace!” Madara had agreed, grinning with his cheeks flushed, their minds running with ideas for their village. Tobirama was content to just watch them, occasionally chiming in to add certain details.</p>
<p>Back in the present, Tobirama smiles faintly at the memory. </p>
<p>“Otouto?” He hears Hashirama ask and he turns around. “I’d probably be with Madara, but stick with father okay? I don’t want anything to happen.” Tobirama nodded, and for good measure, flicked his forehead. “I’m not defenceless Anija.” Tobirama smirks. “I beat you all the time in spars.” His brother hmphed. “But an actual battle is different!” Tobirama sighs and gives his brother a rare hug. “Don’t worry. I’ll be fine okay?”</p>
<p>They join their father as they start to head out to meet with the Uchiha, Hashirama on his father’s right side and Tobirama on his father’s left. Tobirama could feel the chakra around him thrumming with nervous energy and found himself tightening his grip on his sword.</p>
<p>When they come over the top of the hill, they find the Uchihas waiting for them. As they drew closer, Tobirama could see Madara and Izuna on either side of Tajima. “It would seem that Uchiha Tajima brought his second oldest son.” Butsuma comments. </p>
<p>They stop a couple of meters away. Tobirama could see Tajima sizing them up, his eyes going from Butsuma, to Hashirama, before finally landing on Tobirama.</p>
<p>He didn’t expect Tajima’s eyes to widen upon seeing him, didn’t expect the other Uchihas to start whispering among themselves.</p>
<p>With this battle, they’ll know that the person who saved their clan head’s children would be a Senju. Tobirama doesn’t know if that’s a good thing or a bad thing.</p>
<p>“What are they saying?” Butsuma says, catching the words, “white,” and “ghost,” and “sharingan eyes.” Tobirama’s palms start to sweat a little. “I don’t know father.” Butsuma glances at him suspiciously but doesn’t say anything.</p>
<p>Butsuma and Tajima both raise their arms, and when they drop them, both sides charge forward, meeting in the middle with a deadly crash. Initially, Tobirama stuck with his father, because despite how sweet Hashirama usually was, he was also protective of him and would give him hell if Tobirama disobeyed him. </p>
<p>Everything was going great, until a great force came crashing into him, sending him flying. Tobirama landed on his feet, wincing when a sharp pain told him he had twisted his ankle. A shadow loomed over him and Tobirama looked up to see an adult Uchiha smirking above him, sword raised in preparation to spear him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh hell no.</em>
</p>
<p>Tobirama rolled swiftly to the side just as the sword plunged down, sinking into the spot he was previously in. He leapt backwards, throwing his marked kunai at the Uchiha. The man smirked, dodging it and thinking it was bad aim. Tobirama flashed a grin before disappearing behind the Uchiha, slashing a gash into their back. </p>
<p>The Uchiha let out a cry of pain, hunching over and swinging wildly, but Tobirama was already a safe distance away. From somewhere on the battlefield, a war cry sounded and he watched as another man dropped beside his fallen comrade, picking him up and flashing Tobirama a look he couldn’t decipher.</p>
<p>Tobirama didn’t recognize him, so he must have died early on.</p>
<p>Tobirama was about to get back to his father, (because again, Hashirama would freak), when a familiar chakra invaded his senses. <em>Ah.</em> He smiled, before smoothing out his face and turning around.</p>
<p>Face to face with his old rival. Tobirama watched him cooly, lifting up his sword.</p>
<p>“Izuna.” He greeted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I did enjoy this chapter quite a bit 😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Ghost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things from Madara’s perspective</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Madara meets the strange boy with the stupid haircut by the river, it was right after he attempted to skip a rock across to the other side. It had sunk into the water as usual, and Madara sagged, not knowing what he was doing wrong, when a rock came flying from somewhere behind him, skipping perfectly across the water to land on the other side. </p><p>He turned to look and saw a young boy with the lamest haircut he had ever seen.</p><p>“The trick is to aim a little higher you know.” The boy says, winking at him. Madara was struck speechless, because who the hell was he? “Yeah, yeah, I know. Who are you anyways?” He demanded, and the boy just smiled. “Consider me your stone skipping rival! Although-,” the boy smirked. “My rock has already reached the other side.”</p><p>Madara frowned. “I asked you who you are!” The boy didn’t seem affected by his rising voice and continued to smile pleasantly. “It’s Hashirama. I can’t tell you my last name because of reasons.” Madara huffed and turned back around, already holding a stone and pushing his sleeve up. “Well Hashirama, just you watch! It’ll make it to the other side this time!” He brings his arm back and launches the stone, not noticing Hashirama gasp behind him.</p><p>The stone bounces across the water, and sinks just before it reaches the other shore. Madara doesn’t move, just stares at the place his rock disappeared and feeling his neck and face heat up with embarrassment. “Hey!” He shouted, startling the other boy. “You stood behind me to distract me on purpose didn’t you?” Hashirama squeaked and brought up his hands to shield himself.  “I’m so sensitive that I can’t even pee if someone’s standing behind me!” Madara continued, and Hashirama fell to the ground, misery clouding his face. “S-sorry!”</p><p>Madara stared at Hashirama in confusion and chuckled. “Hey… don’t take it so seriously.” When Hashirama still continued to mop he sighs, brushing his bangs back. “Sorry, I was just making excuses.” Hashirama looks up at him pityingly. “I didn’t know that you had such an obnoxious self-diagnosed neurosis…” Madara balked. “I don’t even know if you’re a nice guy or a nasty guy!” He snapped again.</p><p>He’s startled when Hashirama suddenly stood up, all traces of his previous misery gone as he laughed. “Well one thing we know for sure! I’m better than you at stone skipping!” Madara could not <em>believe</em> this guy. “Shut up! Want me to skip you instead?” He snarled.</p><p>Almost instantly, Hashirama blanched again, falling to the floor and bringing his knees to his chest, a depressive air surrounding him. “Sorry.” He muttered. “I didn’t mean to upset you.”</p><p>Madara stared at him incredulously, almost not believing this rapid change in mood. <em>What a strange boy</em>. “To make amends,” Hashirama continued. “I’ll let you throw me across the river.” Madara huffed out a laugh and put his hands on his hips. “Geez, don’t you notice your own obnoxious neurosis?” </p><p>Hashirama looked up and his lip quirked. “I… just hope I reach the other side.” Madara gaped at him. “You’re a real eyesore!” He roared. “Get lost!”</p><p>It was refreshing, to say the least, to meet someone his age who wasn’t from his clan. He didn’t need to worry about war, or people dying, or the heavy expectations on him as a result of being the clan heir. Here, Madara could forget it all. Or try to. There were times when Hashirama would say something to make Madara remember.</p><p>At first, he had thought Hashirama was a civilian boy, but one time when they met up, Hashirama had noticed a body floating on the river. To Madara’s surprise, he ran past him on top of the water to crouch by the dead body.</p><p>“You’re a shinobi aren’t you?” Madara finds himself asking. Hashirama didn’t answer his question. “War is approaching these lands. You should go.” Before he leaves, the two of them share one last look.</p><p>Of course, that didn’t stop them from meeting each other again. The two had become regular friends by now, spending hours together sparring, (now they knew they were both shinobi), racing, stone skipping (Madara was better now), and talking about what their future would entail.</p><p>And he had found more often than not, that Hashirama could be a little demon when he wanted to.</p><p>Madara had once excused himself to go pee, finding a cliff to relieve himself. He let out a sigh and relaxed, when all the sudden he was made aware of a little itch. He tensed up and immediately stopped peeing, turning around to see Hashirama hiding behind a bush with a mischievous look on his face. “You really can’t pee when someone’s behind you, huh.” Hashirama snickered. Madara nearly strangled him. “I’m gonna throw you into the spot I just pissed in!”</p><p>Then one day, someone else came upon their meetings, dropping from the trees and spooking the two of them. It was another young boy, probably a bit younger than the both of them. He had light brown hair and eyes, but what made Madara stare was how familiar he seemed to be, even though he was sure he never met the boy before.</p><p>Hashirama had also stared, but then almost immediately after seemed to brighten up before calling out, “Ah, Tobi! What are you doing here?” Hashirama picks himself up and runs towards the other boy. Madara remains behind.</p><p>“I saw you leaving the compound.” <em>Compound?</em> “You’re not very good at being sneaky, you know that right, Anija?” <em>Anija?</em> Hashirama just laughs and rubs the back of his neck nervously. The boy turns to him, Hashirama’s <em>brother,</em> and Madara can’t help himself from staring stupidly. “Anyways.” Hashirama’s brother continued. “Who’s your friend?”</p><p>Madara looked at Hashirama before saying, “I’m Madara. Me and your brother have been friends for a while.” He tried for a grin, satisfied when Tobirama returned it, albeit it was smaller. “Tobirama.” <em>Tobirama</em>. “Younger brother of this idiot here.” Madara watches Hashirama’s jaw drop and the way he whines after. He can’t help but laugh. “I see it’s not hereditary.” </p><p>Afterwards, the three of them maintain a weird relationship of insulting each other whenever the occasion arises, and more often than not it’s about Madara’s (terrible) stone skipping skills.</p><p>“Shut up!” Madara roars at Tobirama’s unimpressed looking face, when the younger boy makes fun of him again. Damn that bastard. Madara swears his poker face is unbreakable. And he also swears Tobirama would one day be the death of him.</p><p>As Tobirama and Hashirama bickered about something unknown to him, Madara’s thoughts began to stray. It had been a long time since anyone in the Uchiha clan had seen The Ghost. However, there was no doubt that it existed, for his brothers being alive was proof enough.</p><p> Adding the fact that Madara had seen him once, even though it was just a bit of the side profile. It drove him crazy that he didn’t know the identity of the mysterious saviour.</p><p>Three months after Tetsuya was rescued, (the pride of their members were slightly wounded after a stranger saved the clan heads' children three times when they couldn’t) Madara had gotten a sense of that chakra again, cooling, soothing, and unlike any other he had felt before. He had immediately dropped everything and started to run towards the source, and as he got nearer, his heart pounded louder in anticipation.</p><p>His senses led him to the river, near a little pool created by a waterfall and he crouched behind a bush to hide himself. And there he <em>sees…</em></p><p>His eyes widen as they fall upon a figure, half naked in the water who seems to be washing something. But what stood out the most to Madara was his white hair. Was it a Hatake? Now that Madara thinks about it, Hatake’s were known for their white hair, but something tells Madara that this boy is not a Hatake. Something tells him that this was the same boy who rescued his brothers. </p><p>After a while, he sees the boy freeze and knows he’s been discovered. The boy starts to put on their clothes quickly and Madara knows he only has little time left. He launches out of the bushes and cries out, “Wait!” He sees the boy turn and Madara nearly gasps.</p><p>The boy has red eyes, and looked exactly like The Ghost, looking almost angelic from the way the sunlight cast a gentle glow around him. The boy’s mouth opened in shock, before he disappeared in a flash, leaving Madara standing there gaping like a fish.</p><p>???</p><p>But there was no doubt about it. That boy was the one who saved his brothers. He has to be.</p><p> </p><p>♡</p><p> </p><p>When the three of them met up again, Tobirama threw Madara in for a loop. Why?</p><p>His hair was white, his eyes were red, and looked exactly like who Madara saw when rescuing his brother and that day at the river. Madara could only guess that Tobirama was initially trying to hide his identity, but ultimately decided not to at the end. He wanted to ask, but when Tobirama pinned him under his red eyed gaze, Madara found his tongue tied. And so, the subject was never brought up.</p><p>Hashirama seemed to be clueless to the whole ordeal between Madara and his brother, only stopping for a second when Tobirama showed up without his brown hair and eyes. Based on his observations of how Hashirama acted, Madara could guess that the brown hair and eyes were all a facade. </p><p>Tobirama had caught him a couple of times, and Madara would always look away, flushing. <em>Why was he flushing?</em></p><p>“What the hell are you looking at?” Tobirama had asked him, and Madara floundered, embarrassed at being called out. “Why would I look at you bastard?” was the best he could manage, with Tobirama raising an eyebrow at the insult. Madara nearly choked when Tobirama shot back with a, “I’m not blind, dickless, I know what I saw.” </p><p>Madara doesn’t even know what to say.</p><p>The best he could do is stand there in shock, before getting his two brain cells together and sputtering intelligently, “Wha-shut up! I’m not dickless!” He sees Tobirama turned away and that field to make him even more flushed. He started ranting at the other boy.</p><p>“Maa, calm down Dara.” Madara turns to see Hashirama lying on a rock and watching them lazily. “I’m sure Tobi doesn’t mean it.” Tobirama turned to look at his brother as he replied, “I do mean it very much.” <em>Hey!</em> At least Hashirama was on his side.</p><p>“Oi! I’m tryna help you out here!” <em>Or maybe not.</em></p><p>“Don’t need it.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>♡</p><p> </p><p>The first time Madara joined his father to participate in a large battle was when he was almost fifteen. His other brothers were still too young, and they said their goodbyes with worry on their faces. He promised them that he’d be back, that he’s already stronger than most adult shinobi.</p><p>As he, his father, and their group of fighters reached the battlefield, Madara could see the Senju party already waiting for them. “It seems that Butsuma brought his eldest son today. How convenient.” Tajima says, and when Madara looks closer, his heart nearly stops when he sees <em>Hashirama</em> standing on his father’s right side. Hashirama was a Senju? He could see surprise on Hashirama’s face as well, their respective father’s none the wiser.</p><p>Madara swallowed thickly. He didn’t want to fight his best friend, but his father had a different idea. “I want you to fight the Senju heir, and if you can, kill him.”</p><p>Something cold settled in Madara’s bones. He nodded mutely. And it seemed like Hashirama’s father was telling him the same thing. <em>Wait.</em> If Hashirama was a Senju, then…</p><p>Was Tobirama also a Senju?</p><p>These were the thoughts that plagued Madara’s mind as he and his friend faced down on opposing sides. Tobirama was absent, so that must mean that Tobirama is not of age yet, like Izuna. </p><p>When the battle starts, Hashirama and Madara immediately clash in the middle, their swords clanging loudly in the air as shouts of war rose around them. “Let’s take it away from here.” Madara muttered, and Hashirama nodded before a foot planted in his stomach and launched him to the edge of the battle. </p><p>“Hey!” Hashirama hisses when Madara lands by him again, cradling his stomach. “What was that for?” Madara glared at him. “We got to pretend you dunce.” He hissed back, before doing hand signs and breathing a fireball in Hashirama’s direction. Hashirama responded by building a shield of wood-, <em>wood?</em></p><p>“Surprise.” Hashirama grinned. “Mokuton.” Madara huffed, dodging a wooden spike Hashirama sent his way. “I guess I can rely on you to bring something strange to the table huh?” The two of them traded blows with one another, making sure to leave deep gouges in the earth as evidence to their fighting. But never at one another.</p><p>“You are not injured.” His father commented when the Senju side called for a retreat. “Neither is the boy.” Madara shrugged, trying to look as truthful as he can. “Our power is equal.” That’s a lie. Madara knows that Hashirama was stronger than him, but this was the only explanation that would give reason as to why he wasn’t hurt.</p><p>There was a certain sort of betrayal when they met again almost two months later, and the fact that at some point in time Madara was going to have to kill Senjus, and Hashirama would kill Uchihas too. But they made a compromise to only do what is necessary, and no more. Tobirama also helped by dumping them into the river, and almost like magic, they were their old selves again.</p><p>When they were trying to dry out their clothes, Hashirama had turned to him with puppy eyes, wrapping his long arms around him in a bear hug. “So … you’re not mad?” Madara just scoffed and pushed Hashirama’s insistent face away. “Why should I? It’s our ancestors fault this blasted war is happening. We have a loyalty to our clan, so it’s not like we can go around telling people what clan we’re from.” He looks at Tobirama who’s watching him. It makes him kind of uneasy. “Besides, when we become clan heads, the three of us being friends will help a lot when we finally build our village!”</p><p>Hashirama started to cry and smother him in hugs, making him claw weakly at his friend. They’ll need to find someone who can stand being hugged like a tree. He looked to Tobirama for help only to find the other smiling. Not a smirk, but a real, genuine smile. It threw him off a little, and he found himself reddening a bit.</p><p>When Hashirama finally released him and let Madara catch his breath, the three of them raced to the top of a cliff and started to talk about the village they’ll someday build. It would be a long ways away, but Madara thinks it's achievable. He and Hashirama just need to become clan heads first.</p><p>Izuna’s first time on the battlefield was a year after his first, and he fusses over his little brother as they get ready. “Nii-san! I’m okay!” Izuna protested when Madara gave him a final pat down. “You’ve checked over my weapons inventory and everything two times!” Madara chuckled and ruffled Izuna’s hair. “I know but it’s your first time and I want it to go as smoothly as possible.” He can’t help but be overprotective. “Fine.” Izuna grumps and lets Madara have his way.</p><p>Unsurprisingly, Tobirama is there too. He had learned that Tobirama and Izuna were roughly the same age, so then that would mean the two of them would be expected to fight each other.</p><p>“I won’t hurt your brother.” Tobirama had promised him, when Madara shared his worries. Madara shook his head. “I’m not worried about you killing him. I know you won’t. But I’m worried about you. Izuna doesn’t know about this.” His friend glowered at him. “I dump you on your ass every spar and you’re worried for me?” Madara rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Would you be mad if I said yes?”</p><p>Tobirama rolled his eyes at him. “Go away.” But Madara knows there is no bite behind his words. He smiles cheekily at the younger and hugs him from behind, his breath tickling the back of Tobirama’s ear. “Come on Tobi, don’t give me that.” He sees Tobirama’s ears redden briefly, and has little time to enjoy it before he’s booted into the river.</p><p>He does love teasing Tobirama like that. Even though it often gets him wet.</p><p>The three of them had also found a new spot, a little cove inside a cave they had found miles away from any compound in all directions. There was a pool inside, fed by an underwater spring. The cave was large enough to have an entire ecosystem, with trees and even animals. Madara swears he even saw a rabbit once. When they first found this place, Hashirama had exclaimed that this place was perfect, and that they must keep this place a secret. </p><p>“It’ll be our hideout! Look, we’ll even have supplies here too just in case either of us needs it.” Hashirama had gushed, looking so excited Madara couldn’t help but agree. “Supplies just in case something happened on a mission and we need a safe place to recover.” Tobirama added.</p><p>They designated this place to be theirs, and for the rest of the day, they put up traps, seals (courtesy to Tobirama), and put up genjutsu to ward people away from the place. Hashirama even built a small house and storage using his Mokuton. Madara jokingly called him “the carpenter” of the group.</p><p>“I’ll make it nicer in the future but this is all I can do right now.” Hashirama promised. “One day I’ll be able to build a house like the Fire Daimyo’s!”</p><p>It was <em>their</em> place. Entirely and wholly theirs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys don’t mind a chapter of things from Madara’s perspective!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Rikudo Sennin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tobirama meets someone from the legends</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izuna’s gaze met him from across the battlefield. Tobirama does not know why this world’s Izuna parted from his father, for Tobirama remembers during both of their first time, they stuck closely within the protection of their families.</p><p>“You’re Tobirama.” Chibi Izuna says, sizing him up. Tobirama just glances at him uninterestedly, his gaze preoccupied with something else. The strange chakra had appeared again, lurking at the edge of the battlefield after disappearing for more than a year. Currently, Izuna is not the biggest threat.</p><p>However, Tajima’s second son thinks otherwise.</p><p>“You are Senju Butsuma’s second son.” Izuna continued. “Therefore that makes you my rival.” What is with Uchihas and rivals? He doesn’t get a chance to say anything before Izuna attacks him, drawing his attention away. Fighting Izuna is easy, of course, given the fact that Tobirama had a good fifty years more battle experience than Izuna, so he’s tempted to just blow him off. But Tobirama fears that his father would realize he’s way stronger than he let on, and pile more responsibilities onto him. If he wants to change things, that’s a no.</p><p>And so he finds himself indulging Izuna, after all, the idiot boy sought him out first. Why couldn’t he have been a good boy and stuck with his father? He’ll have to talk to Madara when he gets the chance. <em>“Put a leash on your brother.”</em> Tobirama will say.</p><p>But indulging Izuna doesn’t mean that he’ll go soft. He bats away Izuna’s strikes as if they were the paws of kittens, (Tobirama’s very fond of cats) and returns them easily before leaping away, leaving Izuna very, very frustrated.</p><p>It makes Tobirama incredibly happy.</p><p>One time, an Uchiha had tried to help Izuna, but when he snarled, “He’s mine!” the adult Uchiha backed away hesitantly, not sure if he should stay or listen to his clan head's son. Then Izuna shoots him a venomous glare and the other Uchiha backs down. </p><p>When a retreat is called, Tobirama punches Izuna across the field before going back to where Hashirama and his father were waiting for him. Hashirama had a frown on his face, while his father looked pleased. “Tobi, I told you to stay with father!” Hashirama scolded, pulling him close and checking him for injuries. Tobirama let his brother fuss over him while he turned to look at Butsuma, who had a pleased look on his face. </p><p>“Well done Tobirama. You are stronger than Izuna, even though he is the same age as you. We can get an edge over the Uchiha like this.” No. They wouldn’t. As they head back to the compound, Hashirama gives him a look that he can only describe as, <em>‘you didn’t hurt Izuna right? Because if you did Madara will kick our ass and we’ll let him.’</em> Tobirama flicks his forehead. <em>Of course I didn’t Anija, what kind of person do you think I am?</em></p><p>
  <em>Someone Madara likes~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anija!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m not lying Tobi! Madara tolerates you much better than me!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That’s because you’re an idiot and he knows it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>♡</p><p> </p><p>“Izuna made you his rival.”  Madara commented, taking a bite out of an apple. The two of them were sitting in their cave around a week after Tobirama’s “first” battle. Hashirama was out with Butsuma on a mission and wouldn’t be back for at least a week. </p><p>Tobirama didn’t look up from where he was marking his kunai. “Oh really?” Tobirama said sarcastically. “I wouldn’t have known.” Madara made a face at him and sat up, making a small katon and burning the apple to ash. “He’s been hounding father for information about you. After you fought against him so easily he’s been training harder than before.” Tobirama looked up and smirked. “Well, he isn’t catching up anytime soon.” </p><p>Madara only laughed.</p><p>Tobirama has come to see Madara in the same light that Hashirama had seen him in his past life. A compassionate, carefree boy who was willing to do anything for the greater good. Perhaps he had been so blinded by his grief for his brother's deaths, that he hadn’t been able to see it. And perhaps by killing Izuna, Tobirama was the cause for Madara abandoning the village he had dreamed about as a child. </p><p>Perhaps he was the cause of Madara’s slow spiral into insanity.</p><p>“What are you thinking about so seriously?” Tobirama blinked. Madara somehow moved during the period Tobirama’s mind had travelled to another place, and his face was right in front of him. “Your eyebrows are creasing and frankly you’re starting to look unflattering.” Tobirama shoved Madara’s face away. “Nothing.” Madara flopped down to sit next to Tobirama, leaning forward to get a good look at his face. “Are you sure? You looked constipated.” </p><p>Tobirama gave Madara a deadpanned look. “I don’t look constipated.” The other boy stared before a grin stretched his lips. “Ohhh you do!” Madara crowed, jumping up, grinning wildly. Tobirama picked up a rock and threw it at the boy. The rock bounced off Madara’s forehead and he fell backwards into the water with a yelp. Tobirama just sighs as Madara yells some things at him.</p><p>Kid Madara drains his energy.</p><p>“When do you think me and Hashirama will be clan head?” Madara wondered after dragging himself out of the pool, his head lying on Tobirama’s lap. Tobirama had only begrudgingly allowed him to lie on him like that because Madara claimed his head hurt. Although Tobirama suspected he wanted to lie on something soft. Not that Tobirama’s current pre-puberty bony legs were soft. On the other hand, Madara, who was two years older than Tobirama and almost sixteen, had begun to fill in his limbs nicely, growing more muscles along his legs and arms. </p><p>“Soon.” Tobirama says, because he knows Uchiha Tajima is killed during a battle with another clan, and his own father dying of sickness a few months later. Konoha will be built early this time. Tobirama will make sure of it.</p><p>“Anyways,” Madara continued. “The elders are pressuring me into marriage with one of the elder’s daughters.” Tobirama looked down to see Madara’s nose wrinkle. “Apparently it's my ‘duty’ or whatever the hell that means.” Tobirama’s brain encountered a fart.</p><p>Madara didn’t marry last time, did he? Tobirama would have known if he did, everyone would have known if he did.</p><p>“I don’t even like her!” Madara continues, throwing his hands up and nearly hitting him in the face. “She’s boring as hell and acts weird around me. I ain’t getting stuck with that woman. If I’m gonna get married to a girl, at least make it someone like Toka, who’s super strong.”</p><p>Ever since Toka had been introduced to the battlefield, she gained a reputation amongst the Uchihas for being fearfully strong despite being a girl, with her earth shattering punches and her skillful use of her naginata. And ever since Tobirama’s own introduction, he was sure the Uchihas did not know how to deal with the fact that he was a Senju. He noticed that they all watched him every time he fought against Izuna, and no longer faced Senjus with outright hostility. </p><p>It made all the Senjus nervous, except for Tobirama who actually knew what was going on. </p><p>“What, they’re afraid you’re gonna die?” Tobirama asked. “I’m pretty sure at this point no one can kill you.” Madara grinned at him. “Is that a compliment?” Tobirama levelled him with a stern look. “Don’t press your luck, Uchiha.” </p><p>On the subject of marriage, Hashirama had again been promised to Uzumaki Mito, which Tobirama was glad for. Mito had been quite a woman, calm and elegant with strong morals and opinions. But really, Hashirama needed someone other than him to keep him in line. Additionally, Hashirama was absolutely smitten with her. At least, last time.</p><p>“Mother, I’ll be fine.” Tobirama tries when Aino fusses over his clothing, pulling at fabric and trying to flatten a piece of hair that was sticking out. “Nonsense!” She says. “It’s you and your brother’s first diplomatic trip and I need to make sure my babies are presentable!” Beside him, Hashirama let out a tired groan, a result of being mercilessly attacked by their mother before it was his own turn. “You’ll thank me when you finally meet Mito.” Their mother chirped, and almost immediately, Hashirama sat up with a new gleam to his eyes. Tobirama rolled his eyes. Ever since a party of Uzumaki’s came with a marriage proposal and a picture of Mito, Hashirama had been a lovestruck idiot. They had tried to marry him off as well, but Tobirama refused and said he was not interested. Mito’s sister was very pretty, for sure, but that was dwarfed by the sheer annoyance Tobirama had for her every time they met.  That made him think about Madara and he cracked a smile. If Madara saw him now…</p><p>“Eh? Tobi! You’re smiling!” Hashirama’s voice broke him out of his stupor and he turned his head slightly to see Hashirama with a dopey look on his face. He immediately smoothed out his face and turned away. “Hn.” But Hashirama still had that shit eating grin on his face. “What were you thinking about? Are you thinking about a girl?” </p><p>Where the hell did that even come from? “What? No, Anija, I’m not thinking about a girl.” Hashirama pouted. “But you were smiling! You hardly ever smile! You always look like a log.” Tobirama let out a grumble at that. “You’re the log.” He turns around for his mother as Hashirama falls under a depressive episode again. When she finishes, Hashirama leaves hurriedly, pulling him along.</p><p>“Take care of mother okay?” Tobirama tells Itama and Kawarama, who were sparring together in one of their training grounds. They nod, slightly breathless before they continue. Tobirama smiles to himself as he leaves. Last time, Kawarama had barely begun his training before dying, so Tobirama never found out what kind of shinobi he might have become. But now that Kawarama was nine, they discovered that he had a penchant for Fuuton jutsus. Especially strong ones. If Kawarama could reach his fullest potential, he would be a monster.</p><p>For Itama, he was earth natured, just like last time. But just like Kawarama, his training had barely begun before he was killed by a group of Uchiha child hunters.</p><p>They meet with the Uzumaki emissary in the Land of Whirlpool, where they lead them past chakra barriers into their compound. They escorted them inside a tent, before leaving and informing them that Mito, her father, and her sisters will be with them shortly. Their father leaves them while he goes with the emissary, leaving Tobirama and Hashirama sitting there alone. Hashirama’s leg was bouncing up and down, full of nervous energy. Tobirama sighed. He already knew this was going to be a drag.</p><p>Kami he sounds like a goddamn Nara.</p><p>The tent flap opened again and Hashirama perked up. Following his father and the Uzumaki clan head, was Mito and several of her sisters. One of them, <em>oh god not her</em>, waved at Tobirama with a sickeningly sweet smile. Tobirama only nodded his head at her out of respect for their father. Hashirama only had eyes for Mito, and the moment she smiled at him, he was rushing forwards to talk with her.</p><p>Which left Tobirama alone and at the mercy of Mito’s youngest sister. “Tobiramaaaa~.” Mito’s sister, Mai cooed, making involuntary shivers run down Tobirama’s spine. He tried not to cringe when her long manicured fingers touched his bicep, not so subtly squeezing it. If Tobirama wasn’t a gentleman, he’d probably launch her off the face of the earth. He had no idea why Mai was so infatuated with him. Perhaps it was his coldness? But Tobirama had known his cold personality often steered people away from him, but for some reason, this wasn’t the case here. And this situation was new as well, so Tobirama had no idea how to deal with it. <em>When we’re finished, we’re gonna have a talk, Anija.</em></p><p>So he tried handling it in the best way he knew. </p><p>He shrugged Mai’s hand off his shoulder and put a respectable distance between them. “Mai.” He greets, inclining his head. Sometimes he wonders how Mai and Mito are even related, judging how far apart they were in personality. Although, he couldn’t say much considering that he and Hashirama were literally night and day. In both appearance and personality.</p><p>“Still thinking on that marriage proposal?” Mai draped herself over him, completely disregarding privacy. “I already made a decision.” Tobirama replied, trying to get himself out of her grip. “And my answer still remains the same.” Mai batted her eyelashes, hoping to sway him, but he was Senju Tobirama, master of the poker face, and he gave her a blank stare before extracting himself out of her grip once again and excusing himself from the tent. </p><p>He wanders around the edge of the compound, exploring the little patch of forest he had spotted on their way here. After looking to his left, he sees an old man with a staff sitting on top of the water, seemingly meditating. The old man didn’t look like an Uzumaki, but if he was allowed near their compound, he supposes that this man was with them.</p><p>“I see you have settled in,” The man suddenly spoke, rising from the water gracefully, almost like he was weightless. There was something about that voice, something familiar, and Tobirama didn’t like the way he worded his phrase. The man turned around, making his eyes widen.</p><p>The man was pale, an almost inhuman complexion, with tiny horns on the top of his head. His eyes were purple with rings in them, <em>(a dojutsu?)</em> and the deep wrinkles on his face told that this man had lived for a very, very long time. </p><p>“What are you talking about?” Tobirama asked, his expression guarded as the man approached him. “Senju Tobirama, younger brother of Senju Hashirama, and the future Nidaime Hokage.” Tobirama flinched slightly. “My name is Otsutsuki Hagoromo.” </p><p>Tobirama stared at him. Why was this old man giving his name? And how did he know about the future? The old man chuckled upon seeing Tobirama’s suspicious look. “I wouldn’t have expected humans to know my real name, but many of you know me as the Rikudō Sennin.”</p><p>Tobirama promptly turned around and walked away, dismissing what he had just seen. Perhaps the lake had a genjutsu around it? <em>Because the Rikudō Sennin was a myth</em>. Did Hashirama infect him with something? </p><p>He came to a sudden stop when the Sennin materialized in front of him. Okay. It’s just like how Tobirama does with his Hiraishin, disappearing and reappearing, but he knows it's not the same. </p><p>“You don’t believe me.” The old man says. Tobirama just fixes him with a look. “You know about Konoha. Do you have anything to do with it?” The Sennin nods and smiles a bit. “Yes. I was the one responsible for sending you back. You see, let me tell you a little something.” Then the Sennin touches his forehead and he feels the ground under his feet being pulled away.</p><p>He’s dumped back onto the ground, and years of practice with his Hiraishin is the only thing keeping him from doubling over. He takes in his surroundings and notes that they are eerily blank. “This is my dimension, a dimension that is only accessible by me.” The Rikudō Sennin says, and he’s floating in the air with his legs crossed in a meditative pose. “Let me tell you why I interfered and gave you another chance at life.” Tobirama listens as the Sennin launches into his life story, explaining his origins, his sons, and an entity who has come to be known as Zetsu.</p><p>“My mother, Kaguya, who is not to be confused by the Kaguya clan, as they got their name from the similar Kekkei Genkai they share with my mother. She arrived from a distant galaxy, and arrived on earth to harvest the chakra fruit of the God Tree. However, along the way, she fell in love with a human, and decided to stay.”</p><p>Tobirama continued to listen, not liking where this was going. These kinds of things never end well, and Tobirama has had first hand experience.</p><p>“She became pregnant with me and my brother, and it would have been a happy ending if she wasn’t betrayed. She was pursued by the people she used to call home, before eating the chakra fruit and merging with the god tree. Through that, she became the first person on earth to possess chakra.”</p><p>“And she gave birth to you and…” Tobirama trailed off. The Sennin sighed. “Before she gave birth to me and my brother Hamura, she killed all of those after her using the god tree, and for a time, there was peace. We grew up, as the first beings to be born with a chakra core. And with it, we also came to possess the Byakugan, like our mother.” <em>So the Byakugan did come first. The Uchihas would flip if they found out.</em> “As the years went by, she became known as the Rabbit Goddess, and the people worshipped her, providing her with sacrifices.” Tobirama lifted an eyebrow. “Sacrifices?” The Sennin nodded. “Initially we had thought these sacrifices were a sacrifice of loyalty, a sacrifice where they would be required to serve our mother forever. But then, we discovered that they were killed and sacrificed, when me and my brother found the corpse of my first love, Haori.”</p><p>Tobirama listened with a growing dread inside his chest.</p><p>“That was the moment where I became the first person to awaken the Sharingan.” <em>So it’s true. The Sharingan is awakened through emotional trauma.</em> The Sennin continued. “I went to confront my mother about the true nature of the God Tree, and she confessed everything. With that, I realized my mother had changed, no longer the kind being she was before. Now, the influence from the God Tree she had merged with changed her completely. She desired to take back all the chakra in the world, for chakra belonged to the God Tree.”</p><p>Tobirama furrowed his eyebrows. “You and your brother were the only ones born with chakra.” It was more of a statement than a question and the Sennin nodded. “Yes. To take back chakra our mother would have had to kill us. Because of that, I sought help from the toads of Mount Myoboku, and they trained me to use Sage Art. From that, I woke the Rinnegan.” He saw Tobirama’s confused face and chuckled. “I will explain what the Rinnegan is at some point.” </p><p>“After I returned I found my brother, under my mother’s control. I broke him out of it and together we sealed my mother and sent her to the sky. Her prison is the moon.” At this point, Tobirama wasn’t even surprised. “But sealing our mother came with consequences. The God Tree that had been merged with her came alive, and released the Juubi onto the world. However, the power of the Juubi was too great, and I had to seal it into my body. From there, I split its chakra into nine pieces, and formed the nine tailed beasts you humans know, however, they were not originally so hateful. Years of deceit and betrayal made them that way.”</p><p>Honestly, Tobirama did not know that. The entire world believed tailed beasts were the epitome of hatred, causing destruction everywhere they went. It was jarring to believe that they were once kind and helpful towards humans, although, what the Rikudo Sennin said did make sense. Humans did use these beasts for power, and treated them as tools rather than beings with a mind of their own. But that didn’t change the fact that they were dangerous. It would have been best for humans to stay away from them, if what the old man said was true. The beasts and humans shouldn’t have ever mixed.</p><p>“My brother went to the moon to look after our mother, and as time went by, I had two sons of my own. Their names were Indra and Ashura.” Tobirama faintly recognized those names, but he wasn’t sure from where. “At the time, I created ninshu in hopes that people who learned it will use it for the good of the world. My son, Indra was skilled in molding chakra, far more skilled than his little brother. But, they were very close, until the day Indra too, woke the Sharingan.” He chuckled sadly. “After that, he changed, leaving behind relationships in favour of more power.” The old man sighed. “When I became old, I started to consider a potential heir to Ninshu. Was I to choose, Indra? Someone who is certainly powerful and a force to be reckoned with? Or Ashura, someone who isn’t as strong but has a penchant for inspiring others?”</p><p>That reminded Tobirama of something, or rather, someone.</p><p>“I tested them both, and ultimately chose Ashura as my successor. Understandably, Indra was furious, and left our home temporarily. I had hoped that he would calm down, but unfortunately, one day he came back and challenged Ashura to fight. Ashura, who did not want to fight his brother tried to talk to him first, but Indra was adamant on fighting. It was then Indra revealed the next stage of the Sharingan, one that I had not achieved.” Tobirama let out a breath he didn’t know he held. “The mangekyou sharingan. Then Indra is the predecessor to the Uchiha Clan?”</p><p>“Yes. Ashura managed to defeat his brother using the power of the six paths, and Indra left, swearing to get his revenge. Even years later on my deathbed, he came to inform me that he leads a group of people, who learn from him the art of ninjutsu, which Indra himself created. He vowed that even if in his lifetime he couldn’t defeat Ashura, then his reincarnations will.” The Sennin continued. “Ashura learned of this, and promised me that his reincarnation will do everything to bring their counterpart back into the light.” He gives Tobirama a pointed look. “I’m sure you know who those two reincarnations are.” And Tobirama does.</p><p>“Hashirama is Ashura’s reincarnation, and Madara is Indra’s.” The old man nodded. “Now the problem here is when my brother and I sealed our mother, she used the last of her chakra to give birth to a being called Zetsu, who is the embodiment of her will. He is extremely crafty, and I had not known about his presence until just before my death. He is the cause of my eldest son going insane, and the cause of Uchiha Madara leaving Konoha.” This made Tobirama stiffen. </p><p>“What do you mean, he caused Madara to leave the village?” The Sennin sighed. “Zetsu used Izuna’s death to manipulate Madara into believing that this world was cursed, and the only way to fix it was to cast an infinite genjutsu over the planet and force everyone to peace. He changed the Uchiha stone tablet to make Madara believe that it was fate, but it was really catered to Zetsu’s own plans.”</p><p>“What plans?” The Sennin looked up, even though there was no moon. “To free her from her prison on the moon. Unfortunately, Madara played right into his trap, and left Konoha.” He looked at Tobirama. “This is where you come in. I chose you for a reason.” Tobirama furrowed his eyebrows. “Reason?” </p><p>The Rikudo Sennin did not reply, and instead fixed his gaze somewhere behind Tobirama. “That would have to be for another time. Your brother is calling for you.” Before Tobirama could reply, the swooping sensation happened again, and Tobirama found himself alone in the forest by the lake, with the Sennin nowhere to be found.</p><p>“Tobi! There you are! I thought we lost you!” Hashirama called, jogging up to him with a grin on his face. “It’s almost time for dinner! They made this really awesome –,” Hashirama paused, taking in the weird look on his brother’s face, an expression he had never seen before. “Tobi?” He looked at his brother, realizing that his brother had just said something. “Sorry Anija, I zoned out. What did you say again?” Hashirama studied him for a moment before breaking into a carefree smile again. </p><p>“You’ve been gone for hours and none of us knew where you were! Anyways, it's dinner time and the Uzumaki’s prepared this huge feast for us! Aren’t you starving?” On cue, Hashirama’s stomach rumbled loudly. </p><p>Tobirama followed his brother as he rambled about his day with Mito and how she was the best person he ever knew and the reincarnation of an angel. The last bit made him stumble, but his brother didn’t seem to notice. </p><p>
  <em>Reincarnation, huh?</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What did you think of this chapter? I may not be entirely faithful to canon, but I think it should be close enough! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. We meet again my Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tobirama gets guilt tripped</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dinner with the Uzumakis was a cheerful affair, solidifying their alliance with the Senju clan by marrying their princess to the Senju heir. They will get married when Hashirama turns eighteen, two years from now. For Tobirama, he spent most of the dinner quietly going through the information the Rikudo Sennin had told him. Now, knowing the real reason why Madara left the village, he wondered why Hashirama didn’t notice the change. The two had been old friends, and Hashirama had to have known what Madara used to be like. As for himself, he should have believed in Madara more.</p><p>His mind wandered to the entity the Sennin had referred to as Zetsu. In order to manipulate both Indra and Madara, this entity had to be as old as the Sennin, and that was worrying. It showed that this entity had the experience and the patience to complete its plan one step at the time. And both qualities were equally dangerous. His mind brought up something he encountered years ago. The strange chakra. Years ago, appearing so close to Hashirama and Itama that Tobirama had felt an intense fear. And then later lurking around the Uchiha grounds. If that strange chakra Tobirama had felt was indeed Zetsu, then it seems that already Madara is at danger of being manipulated. Tobirama ground his teeth silently. All more the reason to have Konoha established as early as possible.</p><p>But at the moment, all he can do is observe.</p><p>“Otouto, are you okay? You look kinda pale.” Hashirama said from his right side. “I mean, you always look pale but you look extra pale today. Did something happen?” Tobirama shook his head and returned to his dinner. “I’m fine.”</p><p>He was not fine.</p><p>He supposes that the purpose of the Sennin visiting him was to request his help in getting rid of this creature. He also guessed that because the Sennin was technically still dead and not alive, he couldn’t do it on his own. </p><p>
  <em>But why me? Why not someone stronger?</em>
</p><p>Tobirama thinks he might already know the answer.</p><p>After the dinner, they start to pack up to prepare for the trip back to the Senju compound and he watches as Hashirama makes a tearful goodbye to Mito, who only rolls her eyes and smiles fondly. He remembers when Hashirama had been forced to kill Madara at the Valley of the End, his brother had been devastated and had fallen into deep depression afterwards. It was Mito who pulled him out of it and set him along the right path again, and Tobirama was eternally grateful to her for it. </p><p>Tobirama had initially thought it strange. Why did Hashirama care for Madara so much like he was his own blood brother? Why was it that after so many times Madara brushed Hashirama off, he was never willing to back down? The answer was now clear as day.</p><p><em>Reincarnations.</em> Hashirama was Ashura, and Madara was Indra. Ashura did the chasing, Indra did the running. Hashirama did the chasing, Madara did the running. The cycle of hatred. Forever entwined and cursed to suffer the same fate, over and over again. But this cycle needed to be stopped. Madara cannot do the running anymore.</p><p>And Tobirama will be the one to ensure that it happens.</p><p>Their arrival back home was met with much excitement. With their brothers gone for a week for the first time, Kawarama and Itama were incredibly elated to have them back again, running at them full speed ahead of their mother. </p><p>“What’s she like? What’s she like? Is she pretty?” Kawarama demanded, hanging off of Hashirama with great strength. Kawarama was taller than Itama now, despite Itama being almost thirteen and Kawarama being ten. Itama from behind his brother quietly comes to Tobirama to hug him around the waist, which Tobirama gladly accepts.</p><p>“Very pretty,” Hashirama answers, setting Kawarama back on the ground. “She is a little younger than me and she has the reddest hair you’ll ever seen.” Kawarama opened his mouth in awe. “Red like fire?” Hashirama shook his head. “No, darker than that. Red like the darkest of rubies.” Tobirama cringed internally. He hated when Hashirama got all poetic like that. </p><p>As Hashirama and his brother chatted away, he felt a tug on his sleeve. Looking down, he sees Itama looking at him with imploring eyes, trying to lead him somewhere quiet. Curious, he follows his little brother to their room, shutting the door behind him.</p><p>“What is it, Itama?” He asks, and his brother fidgets. The longer he stays silent, the more Tobirama becomes worried. “Itama?” </p><p>“I-,” Itama paused. “I want to be a healer!” Tobirama blinked in surprise, not expecting that response. Male healers were generally not accepted, as the role was seen as feminine. All the Senju clan healers were all women.</p><p>“Itama…” Tobirama trailed off. “You know father wouldn’t approve.” Itama clenched his hands into fists at Tobirama’s response. “But why? I’m not as good at offense jutsu like you or nii-san! And Touka! She’s a girl yet she always fights at the frontlines.” Tobirama studied Itama’s crumbling face. In a softer tone, he said, “What made you decide so suddenly?” His brother shrugged. “I just do.” Tobirama sighed. He and Hashirama had been adept healers when they were older, after realizing how useful healing can be in life or death situations. And who better than him to teach his own brother medical ninjutsu? “If you’d like, I can teach you and see how that goes.” Tobirama offers.</p><p>The beam on Itama’s face made it all worth it.</p><p> </p><p>♡</p><p> </p><p>With winter approaching, there are less battles against the Uchiha and more time for Tobirama to spare. Looking at himself in the mirror, he absentmindedly traced over the parts of his face that were missing three red lines. Three red tattoos that have become a trademark look for him. He’ll have to buy a tattoo kit sometime soon on his next mission. The last time, he had gotten his tattoos when Butsuma was already dead. Tobirama smirked to himself. Butsuma would have a heart attack when he sees him.</p><p>Speaking of heart attack, he had finally succeeded in bending plants to his will through the use of Suiton. It had taken longer than he anticipated, and required a huge amount of chakra, but Tobirama could fix that. What was important was that it actually worked, small plants and trees alike.</p><p>He was busy making the plant grow and wave in the air like it was dancing, when he heard a loud gasp behind him. Dammit. He had been so focused that he didn’t even notice anyone approaching. The person having low chakra storage (probably a civilian Senju) didn’t help either. He watched as a girl ran towards the direction of the Senju compound and resigned himself to explain everything. They were gonna be so disappointed.</p><p>When he made it back, the elders immediately descended upon him like crows, no doubt having already heard the rumours from the girl earlier. They started to demand questions, but Tobirama only simply explained what was going on.</p><p>“So you don’t have Mokuton?” Tobirama shook his head and inwardly smirked at the Senju elder’s disappointed face. “I just manipulated the water inside the tree and used chakra to speed up its growing process. It requires incredibly fine chakra control. The technique still needs fine tuning, however.”</p><p>Suddenly, Hashirama burst from the crowd, eyes shining. “Tobi! What’s this about you having the Mokuton?” Tobirama rolled his eyes. “I don’t have it Anija. It just looks like it because I can move the plants using Suiton.” The shine in Hashirama’s eyes dies a little and he slumps into his side. “Aw man.” He whined. “I thought you had it so we could twin!” Tobirama thought for a moment before a grin stretched across his face, Hashirama watching him warily.</p><p>“Perhaps I could pretend.”</p><p> </p><p>♡</p><p> </p><p>Madara threw a stone at the koi pond glumly, making the fish inside swim frantically around it, thinking it was food. He had not seen Tobirama for over two months. Sure, he had seen Hashirama, whose presence had been eagerly welcomed, but the absence of the white haired boy made a small dent in the occasion. Hashirama had just said that Tobirama was busy, but something about his tone made Madara think it might’ve been something else.</p><p>Did he do something wrong? He didn’t think he did.</p><p>But he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind as Hashirama rambled on about this girl he was getting married to, an Uzumaki. At least one of them was happy about their arranged marriage. Speaking of which, Madara was tempted to ask Hashirama if Tobirama was getting married as well, but recalling the permanent scowl around his face, he highly doubts it. Madara himself was going to get married as well, but it wasn’t like they could force him. </p><p>But of course it didn’t mean the elders were happy about it. The girl in question was the granddaughter of one of the respected elders, and refusing was seen as an insult. Luckily, Izuna intervened by saying that Madara didn’t like anyone. Then the elders proposed marrying Izuna off. In pure panic, Izuna declared right there in the middle of the room that he didn’t like girls. </p><p>One could only imagine that didn’t bode so well.</p><p>“You’re gonna kill one of the poor fishes at some point Aniki.” Madara turned to see Takaya standing behind him, his head cocked in a curious way. “Are you still mad at the elders?” Madara chuckled and beckoned Takaya to sit beside him. “No, I’m not mad about that.” Takaya nodded and the two sat in silence that was broken every now and then by the koi breaking the surface. “I heard a few of the others talking. They say the Ghost is a Senju.” Madara looked down at his younger brother. “Well, he matched your description pretty well.” Takaya nodded slowly. “Then you know who he is, right?” He looked at Madara expectantly.</p><p>Loss for words, he just nodded. “Describe him for me. Please?” Takaya begged. Madara obliged.</p><p>“He-he has white hair, like you said, and red eyes.” Takaya frowned at him. “I already know that, Aniki.” Madara laughed nervously. “Uh, he’s shorter than me? But I think he’ll be taller soon. Got a permanent scowl too. I swear he never laughs a day in his life.” Takaya narrowed his eyes suspiciously. </p><p>“Aniki, do you know him?”</p><p>“Uhhhh.” </p><p>Madara did know him, hell, everybody was talking about the white-haired Senju, their voices not entirely hostile, but mostly just curious. Confused too. After all, why would a Senju, the sworn enemy of the Uchiha save an Uchiha child? It was incredibly bizarre, and most of the members didn’t know how to handle the information. Even Madara didn't know how to handle the information, which had gotten him more than one confused stare from Tobirama whenever he attempted to say something. So eventually he just stopped trying to ask.</p><p>But Madara hoped that because of this, his clan members would be more inclined to accept peace with the Senju once he was clan head. The elders were a different story however, the old hags. They kept pressuring his father to continue the war, even while knowing that after every battle, countless shinobi die useless, worthless deaths.</p><p>Madara hates them.</p><p> </p><p>♡</p><p> </p><p>Tobirama accepts a mission scroll from his father. His mission is to escort a rich noble from the Land of Fire to the Land of Stone for a diplomatic meeting.</p><p>“Tedious, but the client pays well.” Butsuma says when handing him the scroll. “With winter coming, we will need all the money we can get.” Tobirama remembered the rogue Kaguya who had helped him on his last mission, and remembered that Kiyoshige told him he would be heading towards Stone Country shortly before they separated. But it's been a couple of years now, almost three. The kid could be anywhere.</p><p>“I’ll leave right away.” Tobirama promised, tucking the scroll into his pouch. As he approaches the edge of the compound, he checks the chakra signatures of his brothers, a habit he picked up ever since the old man visited. Itama was in the training grounds, Kawarama was in the weapons room and Hashirama…</p><p>He could feel Hashirama with Madara in the cave they had made their own and felt a twinge of guilt. It’s been a long time since he had met up with Madara with no excuse to explain himself. The other boy must be confused. Really, Tobirama had no reason why he was avoiding him. Did the Sennin’s words make him hesitate? No, that wasn’t it. Tobirama was never known to be indecisive. Shrugging his thoughts off, he teleported to one of his markers in the Country of Stone.</p><p>He meets with the noble in one of the luxurious inns they were staying in, introducing himself and handing them the scroll. The noble greets him, a bit cautiously and tells him that he wishes to leave early next morning, and that another free-lance shinobi would be joining him. He then has one of his servants escort Tobirama to a guest room. It seems this noble is uneasy around shinobi, granted, considering their tendency to burn things to the ground. </p><p>After taking a look around the room for any traps, Tobirama leaves and heads towards the town center, intent on buying a tattoo kit. </p><p>The town was quite big, and it reminded Tobirama a bit like Konoha, with its bustling shoppers and various food stalls and shops. He takes a second to take it all in, feeling nostalgic. Konoha will be built soon, he was sure of it. Madara and Hashirama have not severed their ties, and all their brothers were safe. </p><p>After buying the tattoo kit, he made his way back to the inn and locked himself in his room. Opening it, he dipped the brush into the ink and lifted it up to his face, drawing a triangle down his chin, and two on either side of his cheekbones. Setting the brush down, he inspected his face. </p><p>Now, he looked like Senju Tobirama. </p><p>The next morning, Tobirama packed his supplies into his storage scroll before heading towards the front of the inn, where the large caravan for the noble was already waiting. As he approached, the noble beckoned him forwards and suddenly he’s struck with a familiar chakra and he had to refrain himself from smiling. <em>No way. What were the chances?</em></p><p>Kiyoshige turns around, a foot taller than last time, and upon seeing him, he breaks out into a wide smile. “No way! Tobirama?” He nodded, quirking the side of his lips. “Kiyoshige, a long time, hasn’t it?” A long time indeed. He could see Kiyoshige zeroing onto the three red lines that now decorated his face. “Tattoos?” Tobirama touched them subconsciously. “Yes. Just yesterday in fact.” </p><p>“As weird as they seem, they suit you.” </p><p>It was nice seeing Kiyoshige again, after bonding through killing, (as messed up as that sounds). The other boy had become much more open, less quiet like he was before. He listened as Kiyoshige recounted his experience, about how he started to build a name for himself as well as how much the remaining members of the Kaguya clan wanted his head.</p><p>“Interestingly enough, they want your head much more than mine.” Kiyoshige said, turning his attention back on him. “It makes sense considering that they don’t care much for family, much less traitors. But you, they want your head because you're strong.” Tobirama raised an eyebrow. “That … makes sense.” Kiyoshige laughed. “Fighting incredibly strong shinobi turns them on I think. Sometimes I wonder how I’m related to them at all.” </p><p>How the Kaguya went so long without pissing anyone off was a mystery.</p><p>The trip was uneventful, devoid of any true danger. Just a large group of bandits who thought they could get away with their plan, only for Tobirama and Kiyoshige to cut them down. However, it freaked the noble out quite a bit and Tobirama and Kiyoshige had to calm him down after every incident, promising that they are more than enough to handle any danger. Unfortunately, the noble didn’t stop pestering them with his concerns until they reached the Land of Stone. There, the noble shut himself in his room, for he did not need to meet the other noble until the next day. </p><p>“Well, that went well.” Kiyoshige commented, staring at the place the noble just stood. Tobirama said nothing and turned around, heading towards the town square, his stomach rumbling as he did so. Kiyoshige followed him as Tobirama wandered around, looking at food stalls to see if there was any food he liked. He stopped when a familiar smell caught his attention. Inarizushi. Madara liked those, didn’t he? </p><p>He followed the smell like a hound until he came to a sudden stop. Not just because he reached the shop, but because he felt a familiar chakra, one that haunts him in his sleep at night.</p><p>Abort! His mind screeched, and Tobirama whipped around, nearly bumping into Kiyoshige who looked confused at his sudden change in direction. “Tobirama? I thought you wanted to go to that food stall.” And of course Madara had to hear his name being called. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Madara turning around curiously, Izuna beside him. In panic, Tobirama searched for a hiraishin marker, but realized he hadn’t put any markers in this area yet. The closest one was 40 miles away. So he settled for yanking Kiyoshige into an alleyway. Ungraceful, but necessary.</p><p>“So you mind telling me what that’s about?” Kiyoshige finally asked, after watching Tobirama set up markers in every inch of the town. “It’s…nothing.” Kiyoshige snorted. “If you reacted like that I’m pretty sure it wasn’t nothing.”</p><p>Tobirama glared at him. “Good night and go to bed.” Kiyoshige laughed but didn’t argue, retreating into his room and locking the door. Tobirama sighed, placing the last marker by his bedside table. He’ll remove it when he leaves. </p><p>He didn’t expect to run into Madara, which at worst would’ve been awkward as hell. But with Izuna by his brothers side, seeing Tobirama could evolve into a brawl, one that Tobirama wanted to avoid. Izuna still hadn’t let up on that rivalry thing, and each time they met on the battlefield, Izuna had a new skill to show. Since Tobirama already knew an entire arsenal of techniques, it was easy to keep up, leaving Izuna constantly frustrated. Tobirama couldn’t wait for the day where he unleashed his new jutsu onto him.</p><p>On another note, there was a technique he wanted to improve on. He puts his glasses on and takes the time to study the scroll he had used in his research of his Hiraishin jutsu. At the moment, there were a few things Tobirama wanted to add, things he didn’t get a chance to do before. He remembered in his last fight, he and his students were running from the Kinkaku Unit, unable to escape without pursuit. Even though his Hiraishin could teleport his own self somewhere else, his students would’ve been unable to go with him. As such, Tobirama wanted to be able to transport larger loads than himself, and he could foresee it being handy in the future should another ambush occur. </p><p>Secondly, it would be handy if Tobirama could have someone teleported directly to him, rather the other way around. If his brothers or Madara and his brothers were in danger, it would be better to teleport them to him directly, instead of trying to fight whatever danger that was occuring. But that kind of link would be hard to establish, one that required a mutual connection between the two parties. Tobirama doesn’t think it’ll work if he just slaps a seal on Izuna for instance. The bastard would try to kill him. Plus, the seal he has now would require more tweaking, or it would require a whole new one. </p><p>Tobirama glanced at the clock. 11:30. It’s late to do anything now, but when he gets back he should move the Hiraishin jutsu to the top of his list. Tobirama sighed, his fingers massaging the areas between his eyes. He should rest. Turning off the lamp, he slipped under the covers.</p><p>And he can’t sleep. Tobirama constantly finds his mind wandering to his unfinished projects and projects he’s about to start. As such is the curse of the genius mind, unable to fall asleep if things are left undone. How it plagued him in his last life. At least he didn’t have eyebags as deep as Madara’s.</p><p>There’s a creak in the room and immediately Tobirama is on full alert and his hand goes to his kunai he has under his pillow. Oh. It’s just Madara. </p><p>Wait. </p><p><em>MADARA?!</em> His mind screeches. What the hell is he doing here? Silently, whilst concealing his chakra, Tobirama gets up from the bed, walking silently towards the other room where he heard the noise. His heart was pounding, not because he was scared but because he could guess what kind of encounter would happen next, and truth to be told? He wasn’t ready.</p><p>He reaches out for the robes he left on the back of the chair, slipping them on. He doesn’t know what Madara wants, but Tobirama is about to get some answers.</p><p>When he opens the door to the other room, he finds himself yanked inside by a gloved hand and pressed against the wall. “What the fuck?” He spits, trying to struggle out Madara’s grip, but the Uchiha was unyielding. A hand covered his mouth and Tobirama glared up at Madara’s eyes. Madara blinked. “You have...tattoos?” A hand came up to his face to trace the three red lines, and feeling his heart flutter, Tobirama hastily turned his head to the side, unused to the feeling. The Uchiha stared at him. “You’ve been avoiding me.” Oh.</p><p>Tobirama tried his best to mask his uncomfortableness as Madara moved his hand. “I’m not.” Madara arched an eyebrow, his sharingan activating. “You’re lying.” Damn Uchihas and their sharingan. How could Tobirama focus and be calm when Madara was this close? Tobirama shivered when Madara brought his hand up to squeeze his face, giving Tobirama no choice but to focus on the man in front of him. </p><p>“Aren’t you worried that Izuna will wonder where you ran off to?” Tobirama asked, because this situation was starting to make him nervous. “Don’t change the subject!” Madara snapped, his hand tightening. “I went to the river so many times in the past four months, and you never appeared! Your brother said you were busy, yet here you are.” Madara’s voice changed into a pleading tone. “Did I do something wrong?” Tobirama immediately shook his head. “No, no, you didn’t do anything wrong. I was busy.” Madara frowned. “But that didn’t stop you before.” Crap.</p><p>What was Tobirama supposed to say? Oh, Madara, did you know that in another life you betrayed Hashirama and I and decided to listen to some black slime and tried to take over the world? Yeah. Like that would work. </p><p>Tobirama tried to wiggle out of Madara’s grip again, pushing him away with his hand. When did Madara get so bulky? But he then found both of his hands pinned to the wall above his head. Tobirama started to sweat. Fuck. “You’re trying to run away.” Madara growled, his sharingan flashing. Does Madara even know what he’s doing? What the position they’re in might suggest? “I’m telling the truth!” Tobirama insisted and Madara sighed. “Just come next time, okay?” Tobirama nodded mutely, relieved that it was over. He felt his hands being let go and he stepped around Madara, intent on returning to bed. </p><p>Then he felt Madara grip his shoulders, spinning him around and Tobirama found himself staring into the eyes of Madara’s sharingan. “What-,” Tobirama started to say, but felt his knees go weak and his eyelids flutter close. The last thing he feels is Madara picking him up and cradling him close to his chest.</p><p>
  <em>Damn you, Madara.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I literally just started this fic and now I have an idea for another one smh</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. No I don't have Mokuton</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hashirama becomes clan head and we are one step closer to Konoha</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Tobirama wakes up, he finds himself up neck deep in blankets, feeling strangely warm and fuzzy. Sitting up, his mind swims with images from the night before, weird images. And another thing.</p>
<p>That little shit put him under a genjutsu, didn’t he? </p>
<p>Tobirama groaned and rubbed his face. The last time something like that happened to him was not pleasant, but strangely enough, he didn’t feel threatened when Madara did it to him. Also, what was Madara doing here anyways? He cursed himself for getting caught up in the situation and forgetting to ask. </p>
<p>He glanced at the clock and the time told him that he had some time before he had to leave. He yawned, ruffling his hair while he started to get ready and pack up his things. As he was getting ready to head out the door, he felt Madara and Izuna’s chakra nearby, right beside their client in fact. He stiffened, already guessing why they were so close. </p>
<p>“You good?” Tobirama turned to his right to see Kiyoshige, with his hair up in a bun and a pack slung over his shoulders, his green eyes studying him intently. Kiyoshige turned towards the direction where Madara and Izuna’s chakra were and smirked. “You scared?” He taunted and Tobirama gave him a deadpan look. The bastard knew something. With a hmph, he turned on his heels and stalked towards the entrance of the inn, pausing momentarily to watch Kiyoshige’s smirk grow wider, before slamming the door open. </p>
<p>Immediately, Madara’s eyes were on him, but Izuna took a little more time to realize his rival was standing a few feet away from him, but when he did, he’s immediately in a battle stance. It’s only Madara’s hand on his ponytail that’s stopping him from rushing over. Like Tobirama said. A leash.</p>
<p>That’s when Tobirama notices their client chatting with another noble and that’s when Tobirama realized that Madara and his brother were escorting the noble <em>their</em> noble was going to meet. What a coincidence. </p>
<p>Kiyoshige came behind him and glanced at the Uchiha brothers, who seemed to recognize that he was a Kaguya. The Uchiha didn’t have fond memories of the Kaguya either. This, they shared with the Senju. </p>
<p>“A Kaguya.” He hears Izuna mutter, and Kiyoshige turns to grin at him. “An Uchiha.” The two of them stared each other down while Madara looked a bit helplessly at Tobirama. Their little staredown lasted a minute before Tobirama sighed and pushed Kiyoshige along. Already, he could feel a headache coming.</p>
<p>“We’re on the same side, Izuna.” He says, not looking back, because he knows Izuna is listening intently. “Please do not let your feelings interfere with our mission.” </p>
<p>After a few minutes, the two nobles move to a larger building, where Tobirama and the others are told to wait outside. And thus, the four of them were reduced to an extremely awkward silence. Tobirama didn’t know what he had done to get caught up in this mess.</p>
<p>And it’s not like he could talk to Madara anyways, with Izuna there. He knows Madara wants to, by the way he keeps glancing at him from the corner of his eye. Tobirama sighed and leaned back against the wall. How long were the nobles going to take?</p>
<p>Mercifully, it doesn’t take very long, around two hours before their client comes out beaming. Apparently the deal went well, and the noble announces that they are free to go. And about time. Tobirama’s toes were beginning to grow numb. </p>
<p>It’s bittersweet to say goodbye to Kiyoshige again, but this time, Tobirama has a request to make of him. </p>
<p>“Can I put a seal on you?” Kiyoshige cocks his head curiously at him. “A seal? For what?” Tobirama brought out one of his marked kunai to show Kiyoshige. “It’s of my own invention.” He explained and Kiyoshige laughed. “Damn! I knew you were a genius!” Tobirama snorted. “Anyways, like this kunai, if I put a seal of the same variant on you, all you need to do is to pump a little chakra into the seal, and I’ll know that you’ll need assistance and I’ll come to help you.” Kiyoshige studied the seal and wrinkled his nose. “Like, on my skin? Will it hurt?” Tobirama rolled his eyes. “For someone who pushes their bones out of their body to fight, I’m surprised you’re scared of a seal.”</p>
<p>“You say it like it’s a bad thing.”</p>
<p>“It’s surprising though, is it not?”</p>
<p>“Whatever. Just put the damn seal on. I’ll spam it just to annoy the heck out of you.”</p>
<p>“You do that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>♡</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Tobirama makes it home, his brothers ogle at the red lines on his face. “Aniki,” Kawarama says. “Are those tattoos?” Tobirama nods, noticing several other people stopping to stare. “Yes.” </p>
<p>How could they not? Tattoos, especially face tattoos were not considered the norm, and when he initially got it in his first life, he had only got it after Butsuma’s death, so he couldn’t have had any say in it. But now, he’s sure he’d hear some sort of reprimand at some point. But it’s fitting, considering his red eyes and white skin were never considered normal. And Tobirama was beyond the point of listening to the clan anyways. </p>
<p>Though, Butsuma doesn’t say anything when Tobirama goes to hand him the mission scroll, only lingering on his tattoos for a second. Aino fawns over Tobirama’s tattoos, rubbing over them and saying she loved them. However, Tobirama was a bit worried. His mother seemed skinnier and paler than when he last saw her.</p>
<p>He learns that there was yet another skirmish with the Uchiha, and learns that it was Itama’s first time on the battlefield. “He wasn’t hurt, Tobi.” Hashirama says softly. “I made sure he was by my side the entire time.” </p>
<p>And he knew he could trust his Anija to live up to his promises.</p>
<p>In terms of his jutsus, he put the Hiraishin as his top priority, glancing a bit forlornly at the scroll that housed his newest one. <em>That one will have to wait.</em> The improvements he wanted to make to the Hiraishin were more practical than the other one. If Itama or Kawarama were in danger, it would be safer for them to be teleported directly back to him.</p>
<p>Adjusting his glasses, Tobirama gets to work.</p>
<p>When Tobirama finally gets his wits together and decides to finally accompany Hashirama to their cave, Madara looks almost shocked to see him, his mouth falling open. It was awkward at first, having spent so much time apart, and the dramatic affair that happened during their mission.</p>
<p>But soon the three of them were once again falling into rhythm, bickering and smiling just like they did before. <em>Why on earth did I try to run from this?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>♡</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Three months later, his mother falls sick. His father, Butsuma, now spends all day with her and rarely goes outside. During these times, Hashirama becomes the acting-clan head, participating in clan-politics and managing the financial records. </p>
<p>But, despite the work of the Senju healers and the prayers of all the clan members, their mother passes away two months after. </p>
<p>
  <em>So mother was destined to die at some point anyways, huh?</em>
</p>
<p>They buried her by the Naka river, with Kawarama and Itama sobbing as they watched her casket lowering into the earth, clinging onto their older brothers. Hashirama and Tobirama only watched silently.</p>
<p>When the casket was buried and people started to leave, hushed whispers amongst themselves, Butsuma approached the burial mound and knelt beside it, unmoving. Tobirama took hold of Itama and guided him away, Hashirama and Kawarama following soon after. It’ll be best for their father to grieve alone. </p>
<p>Kawarama and Itama cry themselves to sleep at night, and Hashirama falls asleep soon after, his eyes slightly puffy from rubbing at them. Tobirama lay flat on his back, listening to his brother’s deep breaths and sniffles. Things were changing so much, this second life hardly resembles the first life he knew.</p>
<p>Tobirama doesn’t know what to think about that. </p>
<p>A few days after their mother’s death, Tobirama is laying on his back in their cave, staring at nothing and thinking about nothing. It was strange. His brain always had something to think about. He’s alerted when he feels someone approaching, but relaxed once he knows who they were. </p>
<p>Uchiha Madara looked surprised to see him sprawled out on the sand. Tobirama didn’t spare him a look when he sat down, and Madara took a look at his face that looked wearier than usually, blanker than usual. “Hey...what happened?” Madara questioned, giving Tobirama a concerned glance. Tobirama turned his head to look at him. “My mother died a few days ago.” He returned to staring at the ceiling of the cave. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” Tobirama shrugged. “She was just sick.” </p>
<p>The two of them were silent for a few seconds. “My...mother.” Madara said after a while. “She was killed by rogue nin a few years ago.” Tobirama didn’t say anything. “So I can, uh...kinda, relate?” When he still didn’t say anything, he could see Madara panic. “Not saying that I would completely know what you feel like, or um–,” Tobirama rolled his eyes. “Shut up.” </p>
<p>“Huh?” Madara squeaked when Tobirama clamped a hand over his mouth, rendering him immobile. “Just...stay still.” He muttered before removing his hand. Feeling guilty after a while for being so blunt, he rolled to his side, pillowing his head with his arms. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have shut you up. It’s just...sickness isn’t what I expected my mother to die from, that’s all.” He could see the gears turning in Madara’s head as the other man bit his lip.</p>
<p>“Do you want a hug?”</p>
<p>Now, normally Tobirama would refuse, but something compelled him to accept it. “Yeah.” He would’ve laughed at Madara’s surprised looking face, but raised an expectant eyebrow instead. Madara flushed and hurriedly spread his arms open. He found himself relaxing in Madara’s arms, despite the fact that the only other people he accepted hugs from were his brothers. He began to grow lax, and found his head on his friend’s stomach, no longer hugging, but rather they were cuddling. Hm. A strange word. </p>
<p>However, he could feel Madara shifting a lot and that annoyed him. “Why are you moving so much?” Madara squeaked again, like a mouse which was unheard of coming from Uchiha Madara. </p>
<p>“Sorry, sorry.”</p>
<p>After a while, Madara’s hands somehow found themselves entangled in his hair, which startled him at first, but he soon found himself relaxing. Admittedly it did feel good. </p>
<p>With his mind at ease, it suddenly brought up something he wanted to ask Madara ages ago. “Madara…” He trailed off. “Do you have voices? In your head? Or like this strange chakra lurking around Uchiha-Senju lands?” Madara stared at him. “Strange chakra? Voices in my head? Tobirama, are you okay?” Tobirama swatted at his head. “I’m being serious, dumbass. I’ve felt something strange around Uchiha-Senju lands, it’s faint, but it’s there, and it’s always moving around. I’ve caught it near my brothers once so I’m warning you to look out for your brothers as well.” Tobirama looked up to see Madara open-mouthed. “Too much?” The other man blinked and shook his head. “No. I’ll remember what you said.”</p>
<p>He wasn’t being too suspicious by saying this, right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>♡</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their father starts to become increasingly erratic, and Tobirama knows that his father is starting to lose himself. With his anchor gone, he starts to recklessly organize ambushes and fights when he cannot win. Their father doesn’t care though, not anymore. As a result, people in the clan start looking up to Hashirama to lead them, and Butsuma lets them. Eventually though, their father’s recklessness results in his death at the hands of the Hagoromo clan. Killed with a clean cut to his throat.</p>
<p>They bury him beside his wife, and the next day, Hashirama becomes clan head. At least, Butsuma was not the terrible father he was before, and perhaps he will have a longer lasting impact on his son’s memories. </p>
<p>News of Senju Butsuma’s death spread, and clans that they were allied with came to pay their respects. However, tensions spread and people feared that the Uchiha would take advantage of the situation, striking them when they were vulnerable. To their surprise, they didn’t. </p>
<p>Two weeks after Hashirama has been established as the clan head, the Senju clan fights its first major battle with the Uchiha with Hashirama as its leader. Tobirama knows that Hashirama understands that it wasn’t possible for Tajima to accept peace, so they must wait until Madara takes on the role.</p>
<p>But at the same time, it was killing the two of them that they couldn’t speed up the process, for the reason that should a Senju kill the Uchiha clan head, the Uchihas would certainly seek revenge. </p>
<p>The first time Tobirama sees Madara’s younger brother’s on the battlefield, he internally mourns the fact that he would be unable to protect them if anything happens. <em>I hope you taught them well, Madara.</em> He could feel the stares from the brothers, knowing that this is their first time seeing him after all those years ago.</p>
<p>“With father gone, someone will need to take care of Tajima. Touka, you think you can handle it?” The person Touka usually fights against, Uchiha Hikaku, isn’t present in the lineup before them. Touka grins, her white teeth stretching across blood red lips. Tobirama doesn’t understand why she chose that colour at all. </p>
<p>“Of course cousin dear.” She purred, her hand already on her naginata. “I think I can handle an old man.” </p>
<p>When both sides rush to intercept each other, Izuna crashes into him after a few months of not fighting. Tobirama blocks it, grunting a bit from the effort it took. Seems like someone is eager. “I have gotten stronger, Tobirama.” Izuna grins as his sharingan whirls to life. Tobirama plays with him for a while, and indeed, Izuna has gotten stronger.</p>
<p>But not strong enough. </p>
<p>Teleporting behind Izuna, Tobirama slaps a seal onto his back and jumps away when Izuna growls and swipes at him. “What the hell did you put on my back Senju?” Tobirama shrugged. “It’s nothing.” Well, it’s not like Tobirama will use the seal to teleport into the Uchiha compound or whatever. It’s just for precaution. </p>
<p>Izuna let out a snarl. “I don’t believe you. Senju’s will seek any chance to have an advantage over the Uchiha.” Tobirama raised an eyebrow. “Oh really? Well, I’m aware of this rumour that you have amongst you.” He could see Izuna stiffen. “What rumour?” Izuna challenged. Tobirama smirked. “I don’t know, perhaps a rumour regarding a ghost and several children?”</p>
<p>Tobirama takes that chance to shape his hands into signs, encouraging vines to sprout from the ground and wrap tightly around Izuna’s middle. The surprise on Izuna’s face is comical, and Tobirama kind of wants to memorize it. “Wha–, how?” Izuna struggled around in his confines, and was now on the ground. His wriggling attracted the attention of the other Uchiha members, who looked on with horror as Butsuma’s second son appeared to use Mokuton, putting Izuna in “danger.” </p>
<p>Tobirama put on a show of raising his sword, preparing to plunge it into Izuna’s confined body. He won’t, but he’s waiting for Madara to intercept him, for he knows that if anyone were to notice something happening to Izuna, it would be Madara. And sure enough, Tobirama soon finds himself on the other side of the battlefield, feeling winded after Madara shoved him aside none too gently. </p>
<p>He could see Madara picking Izuna up in his arms, cutting away the vines around his younger brother’s body. He stills when Madara gives him a look, and looks that he can’t decipher, and one that makes him slightly uneasy. It takes him a few seconds before he realizes why. </p>
<p>
  <em>Madara didn’t actually think he’d kill Izuna, did he?</em>
</p>
<p>Someone calls for a retreat, but Tobirama isn’t sure who did, frozen momentarily with Madara’s eyes boring into him. He’s broken out of it when a hand lands on his shoulder. Anija. “Madara.” Hashirama says, and it's enough for Madara to look away and head back to his own clan. It doesn’t stop him from looking back though.</p>
<p>“Tobi.” Hashirama says, making him turn around. “You weren’t actually going to–,” Tobirama shook his head. “Of course not, Anija. I knew Madara would interrupt me. I wouldn’t have done it otherwise. I wouldn’t risk it.”</p>
<p>Before he would have. And before he did and regretted that immensely.</p>
<p>Hashirama just sighs. “We’re so close to peace otouto.” And when Hashirama calls him otouto instead of Tobi, he knows Hashirama is being serious. “I trust that you won’t do anything to endanger that, but I cannot say the same for the others.” Hashirama looked around to see if anyone was listening. “With both of us wanting peace, it will not be hard to garner support from our own. However, Madara is alone, therefore we cannot give any reason for the Uchiha to hate us more than they already do.” </p>
<p>What his Anija said was true. With both of them in support of peace, they will have less trouble in convincing their other clan members that it was a good idea.</p>
<p>“Fighting against Madara makes it easy for me to not go overboard, but I fear that you might, considering your relationship with Izuna is aggressive.” Hashirama continues, levelling Tobirama with a look. Tobirama sighs. “Anija, Madara is my friend, just like he is your friend. I wouldn’t kill Izuna just because of some generation old squabble. I do value Madara’s friendship you know.” Hashirama looked a bit sheepish. “Of course Tobi, I don’t doubt that fact.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>♡</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have Mokuton?” Was the first thing Madara said to him when Tobirama and Hashirama stepped foot into their cave. The Uchiha was sitting on a rock with his knee propped up, a sword balanced over it while he sharpens the blade. Madara looks up at him through his eyelashes, waiting for him to respond. </p>
<p>As an answer, Tobirama brought his hands together and allowed a thin vine to gently curl around Madara’s arm. The Uchiha studied it for a while before looking up. “It’s different.” He says quietly. “It feels different.” Tobirama stepped forwards. “That’s because it’s not Mokuton. I manipulated the water inside the plant and with my chakra, it helps the plant grow faster than it normally does, and then, because of the high water concentration in the plant, I am able to make the plant do what I want it to do.” He doesn’t say anything, so with a look at his Anija, he approaches where Madara is sitting and kneels down. “Madara.” He says. “I would never intentionally hurt your brother.” </p>
<p>Madara stared him down. “Then why did it look like you were about to?” Tobirama bit his lip. “It was honestly just for show. I knew that if anyone paid attention to Izuna other than me would be you, so if I did that, you’d immediately be by your brother’s side. I was never actually going to hurt him.” Madara placed his chin on his hands, lowering his face a bit. “What else?” Tobirama looked away. “Your brother was being annoying so I thought it’ll humble him a bit.” </p>
<p>Madara snorted. “That sounds more believable.” His eyes flickered to Hashirama. “So you’re the clan head now.” Hashirama nodded. “We’re almost there.” Madara smiled a bit. “Well, you have my belated congratulations.” Tobirama frowned. </p>
<p>“Madara, you feel...off.” Hashirama looked at him in confusion while Madara’s smile slipped off his face. “Tobirama. You were right.” Wait. Madara doesn’t mean…</p>
<p>“Tobi? Madara? What are you two talking about?” Hashirama asked, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Madara looked at him, not expecting Tobirama to not tell his brother. “You didn’t tell him?”</p>
<p>Tobirama sighed. “Anija, sit down. I’ll explain.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What should I name the new jutsu Tobirama came up with?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Black Zetsu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tobirama makes progress. Old enemies appear</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Man this chapter was a struggle to write :’(</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hashirama listened intently as he explained what he had witnessed over the past few years. Just like with Madara, he left out the part with the Rikudo Sennin, and instead focused on his own experiences. </p><p>“I first noticed it a couple of years ago, this strange presence around our compound. I knew it wasn’t a shinobi, or else father or someone else would’ve picked up on it. It wasn’t doing anything, sometimes staying in one spot or just moving around, so I didn’t really think much of it. All I did was pay attention to it just in case.” Tobirama explained. “Then one day, I noticed this entity right beside you and Itama.”</p><p>
  <em>“How far is your range?” Butsuma asks, and Tobirama pauses for a moment before answering. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“From here, my range covers all of Fire Country.” It was weak compared to when he was in his prime, but it was still the largest range in this time. The silence of his father proved that. “All of Fire Country?” His father asks again. Tobirama nodded. He looked up to see his father with his forehead pinched, like he was thinking about something. He touched the ground again and closed his eyes, trying to find the dark chakra again. That’s when Tobirama noticed that it was right by Senju territory. And right next to Hashirama and Itama. When the hell did it get so close? Tobirama shot up from his seat, ignoring his father’s stunned look and used his Hiraishin marker that he placed on Itama and Hashirama to teleport to where they were. But when he was by his brothers side and pulling them close to him, that’s when Tobirama realized that the chakra was gone again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Aniki?” Itama whispers, and that’s when Tobirama realized he was breathing hard, his chakra giving out the taste of fear. Distantly, he recalls that he was gripping both Hashirama and Itama in a death grip. It’s fine. Tobirama told himself. They’re safe. Tobirama brushed off his brother’s concerns, smiling at them even though his heart still pounded. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>As Tobirama led his brothers back to the housing areas, he half-heartedly replied to his father’s questions about why he had raced off so suddenly. This had raised more curious looks, coming from people who were listening in on the conversation, and from Itama and Hashirama. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I just felt something near us.”</em>
</p><p>“So that’s why you looked so scared.” Hashirama says, his mouth opening in understanding. “Me and Itama never knew why you just appeared out of nowhere like that, and it was the first time seeing you like that too.” Tobirama huffed. “Well, forgive me but it was a rather sinister chakra. After that, I kept track of it, and this “thing” spent a good two years around, before it moved towards the Uchiha lands, and it’s still there.” Madara nodded in agreement to what Tobirama pointed out. “I didn’t really notice it, but when Tobirama told me about it, I started to notice it more and more. In fact–,” his voice dropped. “I think it’s stalking me.” Tobirama a sharp inhale. </p><p>It was already happening. By now, Zetsu probably already realized that Indra’s chakra resided in Madara. All it needs is a chance. And Izuna’s death was a chance it had last time. </p><p>“Do not be swayed by it, Madara.” Hashirama immediately said. “Anything like that cannot be a good thing.” Madara smiled at him and poked Hashirama’s forehead. “Of course dumbass. I can take care of myself.” Hashirama pouted. “But still… what if?” Madara opened his mouth for a retort but Tobirama slapped a hand over his mouth. </p><p>“My Anija is right. No matter how powerful you are, this thing is an unknown factor, therefore we need to take the steps necessary in case it decides to do something.” Madara licked the inside of his palm and Tobirama immediately retracted it, wiping it on the ground. “Ok fine I won’t do that anymore. Anyways, as I was saying, we should be prepared. Madara, if you get a glimpse of it, try to see if it can be hurt.” Madara grinned. “Oh I’ll do that alright. Payback for skulking around like a creep.” Tobirama sighed. “Only if it comes to find you. Don’t go looking for trouble or you’ll just guarantee an early death.”</p><p>“But you said I was strong!”</p><p>“Doesn’t matter if you’re gonna be stupid.”</p><p>While Madara fumed while Hashirama tried to calm him down, Tobirama stood up and dusted off his pants. Then, he tossed Madara over his shoulders, ignoring Madara’s screeches of outrage and Hashirama watching nervously, he tossed him into the pond to cool down. </p><p>The pond promptly exploded.</p><p> </p><p>♡</p><p> </p><p>Tobirama sighed, staring at the abundance of scrolls scattered on his lab table. He’s gonna add more projects to work on, isn’t he? Adding on a seal that could potentially trap Zetsu.</p><p>“I agree with you.” A familiar voice said from behind his back. If Tobirama had no prior warning then it could only mean…</p><p>“Oh. It’s you.” The Rikudo Sennin nodded his head in greeting. “How are you faring, child?” Tobirama shrugged. “You haven’t told me what my role is yet or why you chose me. I just assumed you wanted Zetsu gone so I’m planning to make a seal to seal it.” The Sennin looked apologetic. “I apologize for leaving on such a note, however my time was up and I needed to recharge.”</p><p>“Recharge?”</p><p>“Yes. Considering that I am dead, I am a mere projection, Therefore I must use my leftover chakra sparingly.” Well, that did make sense. “As to why I chose you.” The Sennin continued. “Is because of your placement in the world. “See, you have experienced life to the fullest once before, therefore, you already have valuable life experience. Additionally, you are continuously in contact with the reincarnations of Ashura and Indra. You also prefer to look at things in a logical way, rather than emotionally.” Tobirama doesn’t know if that’s a good thing or a bad thing. It certainly didn’t do him very well in certain situations. </p><p>“Hashirama and Madara, I'm afraid, often rely on their emotions to make decisions. This can make them susceptible to Zetsu’s manipulations. So yes, I called you the past because I believe that you can find the best way to fix things, and rid this world of Zetsu for good.” The Sennin finished, casting Tobirama almost a grave look. “Unfortunately, he will be hard to get rid of using normal techniques, which is why I think a seal would be useful.” Tobirama nodded. “It would have to be strong to make sure there is no chance of Zetsu escaping. I was thinking of something along the lines of the seals that were made to contain the tailed beasts.”</p><p>“You aren’t going to seal Zetsu in someone, are you?”</p><p>“No, that would be a terrible idea. Perhaps seal it in some inanimate object, however, I don’t know how we’ll completely get rid of him.” The Sennin laid a hand on his shoulders. “Don’t worry about that. Succeed in capturing Zetsu and I’ll take care of the rest.”</p><p>The Sennin seemed to be distracted by something later, so Tobirama started on drawing out the seal and what combination might work the best. He had the privilege to see how Mito’s seal had worked, so he has an idea what kind of containment seal to use. That reminds him of another thing. The tailed beasts were still roaming the land, weren’t they? After Madara’s death, Hashirama had gone around capturing all the tailed beasts to hand out to the five nations. He had warned him not to, but Hashirama did it anyway. </p><p>Handing out the tailed beasts like candy was a disaster in the war. Although, since Madara was less likely to go berserk, then he supposes Hashirama wouldn’t feel the need to go around collecting them.</p><p>“Would you mind if I left for a few moments? I need to check something.” Why on earth someone like the Sennin was asking his permission to leave, Tobirama did not know. So he just nodded mutely and watched the Sennin disappear into thin air. He turned around and cracked his knuckles. </p><p>Black Zetsu is going to be sorry for being the slimy manipulative blob he was. </p><p> </p><p>♡</p><p> </p><p>“Anija? Otouto? Can you guys come here for a second?” Tobirama called. He wanted to test something on them. He had started tweaking his Hiraishin seal a few months ago and he was finally testing it out today. A bigger load, as well as two-way teleporting. </p><p>“Didn’t you already finish that jutsu?” Kawarama asked, looking at his kunia quizzically. “I improved it. Now, can you put your hand on my shoulder?” His three brother’s did as asked, and Tobirama focused on the marker he had placed a few kilometers away. “You might want to close your eyes.” Tobirama warned, before teleporting. </p><p>It worked, but it left his three brothers to puke into the bushes. Tobirama grimaced. He forgot about that. “Maybe you want to make it less nauseating next time?” Hashirama suggested, wiping his mouth. “You’ll be alright with enough practice.” Tobirama offered, making his brothers horrified. “You mean you’re gonna use us as guinea pigs?” Itama asked, before throwing up again at the very thought. Huh. Madara’s three little brother’s had no problems with it though. Interesting. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll get you used to it in case I have to rescue you guys next time.” He answered, before pulling out a brush and ink. “Now turn around. I need to do something.” His brothers flinched and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “I’m just going to draw a seal on you. It’s not going to hurt.” When their shirts were up, he dipped the brush into the inkpot and started to slowly draw out the improved seal. “This seal will allow two way teleportation, so I can call you to me anytime I want.” Tobirama explained. “That just means we might puke at any time of the day, doesn’t it Aniki?” Itama says dryly. Hashirama snorted. “My my otouto, when did you become so sassy?” Itama threw a look at Tobirama. “I learned from the very best.” Tobirama pinched his back, making Itama yelp. “Stop moving or I’ll mess it up.” And he learned from Madara.</p><p>That reminds him. He needs to update Izuna’s seal as well. </p><p>When he was finished, he teleported back to the Senju compound and using his chakra, tugged on the seals. The three of them appeared, (much to his delight and the chagrin of his brothers). Tobirama knocked them out to spare them the humiliation and used his new jutsu (he still hasn’t decided what to name it. Suiton: Juekitsuru?) to carry his brothers back to their house.</p><p>He dumped them on their futons and stashed the scroll containing his Hiraishin jutsu into the completed folder. He pulls out the one containing the second portion of the Juekitsuru jutsu he was working on, the one that would allow him to control blood. </p><p>He didn’t bother hiding the smile that stretched across his lips. He was <em>excited.</em></p><p>Although, Hashirama would probably ban him from using it in the future, so he should use it sparingly. And not get caught like last time with the Edo Tensei. </p><p>The technique should theoretically be easier, considering he had already learned to do it with plants. However, he must also take into account an animal or human’s resistance, so he’s not sure how it will play out when he actually does try. There is also the question of whether or not how malleable humans can be. With plants, there is technically no limit as to how much a plant can grow. However, in a human, it would be different. A disfigured human wouldn’t be much use, so there is a limit to how much he can control a body. It would seem that he would only be able to control a human’s locomotion functions and their death. </p><p>But that works.</p><p>Now for Zetsu’s seal. He’s done containment seals before, but nothing on this level. He’s seen jinchuuriki seals, but those allowed for two way communication. Ginkaku and Kinkaku had a fan and a gourd, with interesting sealing capabilities. Once sealed, it made it impossible for the person to get out on their own. </p><p>He’s distracted when the door slams open and Touka, still wearing her armour, comes striding in. “Cousin!” She boomed. She looked at his brothers still passed out on the floor with an almost confused expression. Right. Touka just came back from a mission. “I was experimenting.” Tobirama explained lamely. Touka looked at him then shrugged. “Whatever. Spar with me! I haven’t had a good one in weeks!”</p><p>And it wasn’t like he could say no either. Touka practically threw him over her shoulder and carried him out. Tobirama sighed. The seal will have to wait.</p><p>Luckily, Touka didn’t keep him for long before someone needed her for a task. Tobirama cheered internally and went to his lab to hide in case she came back outside again.</p><p>His eyes zeroed in on the unfinished jutsu scroll that was only half complete. Then he looked at the seal he was planning to create. “Priorities, priorities,” He muttered to himself, trying to choose between them. </p><p>Eventually he persuaded himself to choose the unfinished jutsu. Reason being, Tobirama has no idea how to find Zetsu. Besides, he won’t eat his own words. Unless something happens, Tobirama isn’t going to look for trouble. That being said, he’s going to complete this jutsu.</p><p>When he’s done with the preparations, he goes and catches a rat in the forest. Unethical, but what else is he supposed to use? He did block some of the pain receptors on the rat though, just in case. If the rat feels a bit of pain, he would know. </p><p>The rat blew up. </p><p>Tobirama stared at whatever remained of the rat. Okay. So it needs less chakra then. Luckily, no one was nearby that could walk in at any given moment. He quickly cleaned up the mess and deposited it. He’ll try again with less chakra. </p><p>The second trial was somewhat of a success. He used minimal chakra, but it seemed that the rat still had control over its own body, only jerking sometimes when Tobirama’s pull got stronger. As such, he increased the amount of chakra needed, slowly. It was tiring, requiring huge amounts of focus to painstakingly increase the chakra needed. Then the rat stopped, frozen, stiff all over. Tobirama let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, letting go of his control over the rat before seizing it again. </p><p>Then, it was time to slowly let his chakra flow smoothly all over the rat's body, taking control of its limbs until finally, Tobirama was able to walk the rat in any direction he wished. He grinned. Time for a bigger subject. </p><p>A rabbit was harder to catch, but he trapped it with a net and ignored its kicking as he brought it back. He hopes it doesn’t blow up. </p><p>It doesn’t, Tobirama having learned his lesson on starting with too much chakra. He makes the rabbit hop around his lab a few times, before setting it free. Moving on then. By the time he makes it to a deer, he’s confident that he has enough control over the technique to use it on humans. </p><p>But he won’t test it on a human just yet. Maybe an enemy and without Hashirama looking. He doesn’t need this jutsu to be banned; it’s too practical.</p><p> </p><p>♡</p><p> </p><p>Tobirama knew that something was up when he left for the Senju compound. He didn’t know what it was, but he felt something heavy in the air. However, since he couldn’t sense any presence around him, he went on ahead with his mission. </p><p>He wished he trusted his gut instinct. </p><p>The mission went well, at first. He was simply instructed to kill a pair of shinobi who have been attacking various towns and cities. They offered only a short description. They looked like twins. Of course, Tobirama was immediately struck with the image of Kinkaku and Ginkaku.</p><p>He had planned to finish it up early and get back, because Itama’s birthday was coming soon and he wanted to be there for him. He even bought Itama a medical journal as well as a sword while on his mission, planning to gift the sword in front of everyone, and the journal later in secret. At least, that’s how it was supposed to go. </p><p>It all started when Tobirama accepted his pay from his client, Itama’s presents stashed away safely in a seal. He would arrive just in time to surprise him, and Tobirama smiles softly to himself while thinking about Itama’s expression when he gives his brother the medical journal. </p><p>However, as he headed home, Tobirama got this strange feeling tickling his senses. It unnerved him. He started to knead chakra, keeping his sense alert. But he felt no one there. Not even an animal.</p><p>But that’s what made it strange.</p><p>Tobirama hopped down from the trees into a small clearing, touching his finger to the ground. He closed his eyes and spread his senses out, watching for any people. Then, he feels them. He freezes, disbelief seeping through every pore in his body. This couldn’t be possible. This chakra, two corrosive chakra signatures could only mean one thing. </p><p>The gold and silver brothers were somehow here.</p><p>He had some time left so Tobirama took out the scrolls containing his weapons, preparing himself with explosive tags and his marked kunais. He laid out traps and seals that would drain chakra and surrounded the place with bombs. He can escape if need be out of the area with the hiraishin. But it wasn’t like he could leave. The brother would certainly know where to look. </p><p>His hand clenched around his sword, his heart starting to beat faster. The last time he encountered the brothers left him dead, however, this time he was well rested and his chakra stores full. Wasn’t the Sennin the one who transported him back in time? If so, how in Kami did Kinkaku and Ginkaku make it back? And they were babies in this timeline so it couldn’t be possible. </p><p>Tobirama groaned inaudibly. The old man messed up didn’t he?</p><p>He could feel the two of them getting closer, and despite the small amount of fear he felt, he had shivers of anticipation. Madara really influenced that on him, didn’t he?</p><p>When they finally drop down in the clearing with him, their grins are vicious. However, unlike Tobirama had expected, they were not carrying their famed fan and gourd. Instead, they were carrying standardized swords. </p><p>“Nice to see you, little rat.” Kinkaku hisses, taking a menacing step forwards. “You think this is the same one brother?” Ginkaku asked, studying him closely. Tobirama smirks. “Licked your wounds clean yet?” Kinkaku’s lip curled. “I recall that you couldn’t beat us.”</p><p>“The odds were severely stacked against me, if I was being entirely honest.” Tobirama shot back. Already, Kyuubi chakra was emanating from two of them, turning the area hot and thick. To a sensor like Tobirama, it was almost stifling.</p><p>Tobirama sighed. He’s going to have to apologize to Itama later for missing his birthday.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Suiton: Ketsueki Kanri</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tobirama dies. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jk lol.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shorter chapter than normal. Sorry guys!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The brothers attack first, immediately stepping on one of the traps Tobirama had set. Rookie mistake. The seal explodes, however, it doesn’t do much to shinobi who’s backed by Kyuubi chakra. However, it does allow Tobirama some time to quickly form hand seals. “Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!” The smoke and blindness caused by the traps allowed the jutsu to make contact with the brothers, separating them and sending them crashing into the trees. He quickly makes a clone and sends it off to the younger brother, while he goes to take care of Kinkaku.</p>
<p>He meets Kinkaku head on, their swords clanging and scraping against each other, both of them pressing forwards with as much strength as they could. Kinkaku jeers and a wave of powerful bijuu chakra blasts him back. He flips through the air to land on his feet, immediately on the defence as Kinkaku attacks. Ducking a swing from the rogue nin’s sword, Tobirama sweeps his legs in a circle, causing Kinkaku to lose his balance and allowing Tobirama to kick him across the clearing, the ex kumo nin landing harshly against the tree trunk.</p>
<p>They battle out like this, exchanging blows and jutsus as well as slicing small wounds into each other’s skin. With Kinkakus jinchuuriki healing and Tobirama’s own medical ninjutsu, the fight dragged without any severe injuries. </p>
<p>Suddenly, new memories flooded into his brain, informing him that his clone had popped. He immediately sends out another one because he doesn’t want to handle both of them at the same time for prolonged periods. </p>
<p>Teleporting behind Kinkaku, Tobirama drives his sword into his shoulder, forcing the other man to his knees. However, Tobirama could not pull out the sword as bijuu chakra started travelling up the blade to wound itself around Tobirama’s arm. </p>
<p>The pain is agonizing, the corrosive chakra acting almost like fire and burning the surface of his flesh. He teleported 20 feet away, clutching his arm as he hissed in pain. From where Kinkaku had kneeled, the jinchuuriki grinned, getting up slowly. “Hurts, doesn’t it?” Tobirama looked at where his sword was still sticking out from Kinkaku’s shoulder. The other notices and pulls it out, as if it were no bother. The wound slowly sizzles shut, clean as a slate. </p>
<p>By now, Ginkaku probably would have realized Tobirama wanted to separate him and his brother, and was now quickly heading this way, ignoring the clone. He needed to act fast. He took out one of his marked kunai, throwing it in Kinkaku’s direction. The moment he batted the kunai away, Tobirama was teleporting and slapping a seal onto Kinkaku. The jinchuuriki, having experience with Tobirama’s jutsu, only laughed. “That’s it? You can’t take me down with this!” Tobirama smiled. “Oh yes. But I changed it.” He tossed a kunai into the air in front of him and formed a seal. Kinkaku disappeared and reappeared in close quarters where the kunai was, already looking sick by travelling through space and time. <em>Suiton: Suidanha.</em> A high pressurized stream of water shot from his mouth, piercing Kinkaku’s chest and obliterating his heart. Even a jinchuuriki can’t recover from that. </p>
<p>Tobirama’s so glad his brother's mass puked all those weeks ago. </p>
<p>Kinkaku’s boneless mass hit the ground just as Ginkaku reappeared, his eyes immediately zeroing down to his brother’s lifeless body. “Brother!” Shit. Immediately, Ginkaku’s form changes, an explosion of bijuu chakra rocking the ground beneath them. People are going to feel that for miles. This is not good. There was a reason Tobirama wanted to separate them. He wanted to run, for a berserk jinchuuriki was extremely dangerous, especially since Tobirama was not yet back at his full potential. But he also knew that no matter where he went, Ginkaku would follow for revenge. That means either Ginkaku dies, or he does. </p>
<p>And Tobirama definitely does not want to die again. </p>
<p>Ginkaku, looking more beast than human, shoots past him, grazing him with his claws. Tobirama stumbles, clutching his left arm with his right. It comes away red. He looks up just as Ginkaku leaps towards him, three tails waving madly behind him. Tobirama teleports just as he shreds the trunk of the tree Tobirama was just in front of seconds ago. It’s too dangerous to engage Ginkaku in close combat at the moment, so Tobirama moves away to a higher place. Doton: Ganban Kyu. Ginkaku howls as he is encased in rock, Tobirama increasing the pressure to crush him. However, this doesn’t work. Tobirama stares in shock as the jinchuuriki becomes unrecognizable, almost like a miniature version of the Kyuubi. Then, Ginkaku’s mouth opens and a beam of pure chakra shoots from it, piercing Tobirama on the left side of his chest. Tobirama falls backwards, pain lacing through every fiber of his body. It felt like someone drove a flame encased hand into his chest, burning his flesh and damaging the nerve endings. Not good. His lung has also been pierced, collapsing in on itself. From the rock encasing, Ginkaku bursts forth and Tobirama thinks to himself, <em>there’s nothing that I can do to stop him.</em> Then, he remembers. </p>
<p>His hands automatically start to form signs unknown to anyone but him. <em>Suiton: Ketsueki Kanri</em>. Ginkaku stops centimeters from his face, frozen in a snarl. Tobirama let out a breath he didn’t he has been holding, then tensed. Ginkaku was a lot harder to control than animals. He could see fear in the other’s eyes at the unfamiliar and invasive jutsu, but now was not the time for sentiment. Mustering up all his strength, he sent a surge of chakra, causing Ginkaku’s body to explode and his blood to coat Tobirama’s body, painting him red.</p>
<p>Tobirama stared at what remained of Ginkaku before throwing up on the ground. Getting up, he hobbled away, not wanting to keep seeing Ginkaku’s guts all over the ground. </p>
<p>It was getting hard to breathe, his collapsed lung making sloshing noises as he walked. Blood poured from the numerous gashes he got from fighting the two of them, making his head feel light. He leaned against another tree, a few feet away and his legs gave out beneath him. Black dots were clouding his vision and Tobirama knew he wouldn’t be able to heal himself given his state.	</p>
<p>So he closes his eyes, seeks out the marker on Hashirama’s back, and teleports.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>♡</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hashirama is worried. Tobirama had said he'd come back before Itama’s birthday started, but it’s been 2 hours and there was still no sign. Tobirama wasn’t someone to be this late. </p>
<p>“Aniki?” Hashirama looked down at Itama, broken out of his stupor. “Yes, Otouto?” Itama looked around him and sighed. “Where’s Tobira-nii? Is he not gonna come?” Hashirama didn’t really have an answer for that. “I’m sure Tobi wouldn’t miss your birthday. Maybe something important came up.” Itama pouted but nonetheless allowed himself to be escorted back into the building. </p>
<p>Kawarama was energetic, bouncing around with his eyes trained on the dessert in front of him. He looks up when his two older brothers arrive. “Don’t be sad! Older brother will be here soon!” Itama reluctantly allowed himself to start enjoying his birthday celebration.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Hashirama watched this all with a careful eye outside, waiting for Tobirama to pop in any minute. Hashirama knew that his brother was never late without a good reason, but that didn’t stop him from slowly becoming impatient. </p>
<p>“Aniki! Come here!” Kawarama called. “It’s time to eat!” Hashirama moved away from the door and approached his brothers. That’s when there was a sudden rise in chakra around them, a familiar white flash of light occurring. But when Tobirama appeared, someone couldn’t help but scream at the sight. </p>
<p>Tobirama was absolutely drenched in blood.</p>
<p>“Tobi!” Hashirama shouted, immediately dropping to catch his brother’s limp body. He catches sight of the enormous gaping hole in Tobirama’s shoulder and the long and deep scratches along his body. He gasped in fear. “Tobi? Tobirama!” His brother opens his eyes weakly at the sound of his voice, looking disoriented. “Anija?” Hashirama laid his brother on the ground and stripped Tobirama’s armor away, his hands glowing a forest green as he analyzed his brother’s condition before starting to heal him, his hands trembling slightly. “Tobi, what happened?” His brother mumbled something indistinct and everyone crowded to hear him. Itama and Kawarama were kneeling beside him, their eyes wide with fear.</p>
<p>Tobirama said nothing, eyes sliding shut and going unconscious. Not dead, but unconscious. They quickly moved him to a separate room, away from prying eyes where Hashirama and the other healers could begin their work to heal him. People were mystified. Who could injure Tobirama like this? Many, such as the older members of the clan argued that it was the Uchiha who did it, but others claimed that Tobirama would not be so foolish as to get into an open confrontation with multiple Uchiha.</p>
<p>The party was cut short, people dispersing while talking in low tones, worried about their heir. </p>
<p>After the operation, the three of them sit quietly by the bedside table, the good mood from an hour ago having evaporated. “Aniki?” Kawarama mumbled. “Is Tobi-nii going to be okay?” Hashirama stared down at his brother on the bed, face smooth of the perpetual scowl he always had. He always trusted his own abilities, but now…</p>
<p>Hashirama buried his face in his hands. <em>What the hell happened?</em></p>
<p>Three weeks passed, and Tobirama was still not waking up. Hashirama was now worse for wear, dark eye bags heavy under his eyes. He spent most of the time chakra exhausted, from his continuous attempts in bringing his brother back. This was where Hashirama mourns that he does not know enough about science or the lab work Tobirama does, to be able to find out what was wrong with Tobirama’s body. The best thing he can do is monitor Tobirama’s body and keep it as healthy as he can. </p>
<p>The other healers were intrigued with the situation. Tobirama, physically, had completely recovered, his body systems all working normally. But why wasn’t he waking up?</p>
<p>They had also been experiencing more attacks from other clans like the Hagoromo, less fearful now that one of their strongest was out of commission. It was a disaster. Some of the elders even had the audacity to suggest that they should just let Tobirama die, since there was no sign of him waking up. Hashirama went into a rage, trees started to sprout and wrap around the elders, and he had to be restrained by Touka. He warned them to never speak of that ever again. </p>
<p>“Go take a breather, cousin.” Touka said. “I worry for Tobirama too, but you can’t destroy yourself like this. When was the last time you slept properly?” It was true. Hashirama felt terrible, and he’s pretty sure he looked the part. </p>
<p>He checked on Tobirama’s condition again, hands covered in a dark green glow as he scanned his brother’s body. No change. He sighed and went to wash his face, shave, brush his teeth and hair before leaving. </p>
<p>No one bothered him. </p>
<p>By the time he reached the cave, his eyelids were heavy, countless nights of missed sleep catching up to him. He stumbled in, seeking out the soft tuft of grass he had grown for them and promptly collapsed onto it. Within seconds, he was out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>♡</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Madara is worried. </p>
<p>In the past few skirmishes and battles, there had been no sign of the white-haired Senju, which was weird, considering how much Tobirama participated in them. He also started noticing that whenever Hashirama fought against him, it was almost like he wasn’t there. This was out of character for the Senju, who always did his best to give both of them a good fight. Izuna had been complaining too, that no one else on the battlefield could give him a good fight. That is, until Senju Touka punched him halfway across the battlefield. After that, Izuna begged Hikaku, who was the one who normally fought Touka, to let him fight her. </p>
<p>Hikaku begrudgingly agreed, but warned not to let her hit him if he didn’t want broken ribs. </p>
<p>After more than a month, Madara didn’t expect Hashirama to show up again in their cave, much less sleeping soundly on the grass. Taking a closer look, he noticed that Hashirama looked ghastly, with eyebags that were darker and deeper than his own. That by itself was a record. Additionally, Hashirama’s normally tanned skin was pale, his hair oily, and Madara thought to himself, <em>what happened?</em></p>
<p>Crouching down, Madara gently shook Hashirama’s shoulder, watching as his friend’s eyes slowly fluttered open. “Madara?” Hashirama croaked, blinking slowly up at him. Madara gave a wry smile. “You’ve got that ugly mug again.” Usually Hashirama would become depressed, curling into a ball before bouncing back up again. But this time, Hashirama didn’t even move. “Do I?” He muttered, his eyes glassy. Madara frowned. “Hey, what’s the matter?” He watched in shock as tears began to flow from Hashirama’s eyes, his hands, trembling, reaching up to grasp the fabric of his yukata. </p>
<p>“I-its Tobirama.” Hashirama mumbled. “He’s just not waking up and I’ve tried everything but it’s already been more than three weeks and the elders are saying I should just let him die–,” Madara held up a hand because he did not just hear that–</p>
<p>“Slower, this time. Please.” Hashirama nodded. “It was during Itama’s birthday, and Tobirama was running late. He had told us he’d be back from his mission early enough, but he didn’t.” Madara could feel a pit of apprehension growing in his stomach. “But then he arrived and he was covered in blood. <em>So much blood</em>.” Hashirama gasped a little, face growing pale again. “He had a h-hole in his chest and he was so so weak. I managed to heal him, but it’s been so long and <em>he’s not waking up.</em>” Madara started to feel nauseous. So this was why Tobirama had been gone for so long. “And you said something about the elders?” Hashirama nodded, his face darkening. “They said that since he was not going to wake up, he was useless and we should just let him die.</p>
<p>Something akin to cold fury settled in Madara’s bones. How dare they. </p>
<p>“I threatened to kill them.” Hashirama muttered, a ghost of a smile on his lips. “I might get in trouble for that...but it was their fault for suggesting something so atrocious in the first place.” That didn’t do much to quell Madara’s anger, so he tried to distract himself. “You said that Tobirama wasn’t waking up?” Hashirama nodded miserably. “His body has been healed already, so he should have woken up two weeks ago. But…” He trailed off. </p>
<p><em>He’s in a coma.</em> Madara forgets how to breathe. Suddenly, he’s struck with images of Tobirama, Tobirama frowning, pouting, teasing, serious, <em>laughing.</em> And suddenly Madara is afraid. Afraid that he would never see him again. </p>
<p>“Do you know how he became like that?” He asked, and Hashirama shook his head. “I asked but by that time Tobirama already fell unconscious. But the wounds...they were unlike any that I’ve ever seen. It wasn’t a normal stab wound, but it looked...corrosive.” Madara furrowed his eyebrows. “Corrosive? Like acid?” Hashirama shrugged. “That’s the thing. I can’t tell. And I don’t know what happened to Tobirama. Should I still be concerned that the person who hurt my brother is still out there? Or did he defeat them?”</p>
<p>Hashirama buried his face in his hands. “I just don’t know what to do.” He whispered. Madara wrapped an arm around him. “He’ll be fine.” He says, trying to convince the both of them. “Tobirama is the most stubborn person I know. He won’t let himself die like that.” </p>
<p>He won’t.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Kami it hurts like Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Madatobi</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It hurts.</p>
<p>An endless burning pain that encased him. Sometimes it was dull. And other times it felt like Tobirama was in hell.</p>
<p>He couldn’t see anything, couldn’t move, and the only thing he could hear were his own thoughts. He knew he wasn’t dead, more of a feeling than anything, but he didn’t know how to wake up. He didn’t know how long it had been before he finally felt something. A hand, gently touching the back of his head and instantly numbing the pain. “I’m sorry, my child.” A low voice says, disrupting the quiet stillness that had plagued Tobirama for who knows how long. And finally, Tobirama can open his eyes and see. </p>
<p>He was lying in on what appeared to be ground, water rippling around him. He got up slowly and looked down. He could see numerous gashes resembling claws, as well as a hole in his shoulder. Right. Kinkaku and Ginkaku. They weren’t bleeding, but they were there. In front of him, the Senju was floating in a meditative pose, his staff lying across his legs. “I did not expect this to happen.” He says and Tobirama snorts. “No shit, I didn’t either.” He wanted answers. Why the hell did Kinkaku and Ginkaku show up? How did they travel back in time? “How long has it been?”</p>
<p>The Sennin sighed. “It's been three weeks.” Tobirama stared at him. “Three weeks. Mind telling me why Kinkaku and Ginkaku were here, considering that I’m in this mess again because of them.”</p>
<p>The Sennin bowed his head. “I was not the one who sent them back along with you. I was only planning to take you back, however, I did not account for Zetsu who seemed to be watching. I am not sure how he was able to do it, but Zetsu has many aces up his sleeve. I wouldn’t be surprised if he found another way.”</p>
<p>“And you didn’t know about this?” The Sennin shook his head. “Unfortunately I did not. It would seem that this Zetsu does not know about your time travelling, however, I would think that after the Kinkaku and Ginkaku affair, he would suspect something similar.” Tobirama thought for a moment. “Then what about their weapons? The fan and the gourd?” The Sennin smiled a little at that. “I took them away as they were travelling back in time. Zetsu of the future had no control over their journey or destination, so it was easy to just take them away. I imagine they would’ve been understandably furious.”</p>
<p>“And the Zetsu of this time?” The Sennin paused for a moment before answering. “Zetsu of this time is starting to take notice of you. For a while now, he’s been watching Madara, so when you saved his brothers, you peaked his attention. In addition to that, Kingaku and Ginkaku’s arrival alerted Zetsu due to the warp in space and time. Then, when you defeated them, he was watching. You wouldn’t have been able to feel him due to Kurama’s chakra, but he was there. You need to be careful and be ready for him should he come knocking at your door.” Tobirama took all of that in, but something stood out to him. </p>
<p>“Who’s Kurama?” Tobirama asked, and watched as the Sennin smiled softly. “My son.” Tobirama felt his eyebrows shoot up, because didn’t the Sennin say he had two sons? Ashura and Indra? The old man chuckled upon seeing Tobirama’s expression. “Not in that way. I’m sure you are aware that after my brother and I defeated Kaguya, I sealed the Ten-Tailed beast inside of me, correct?” Tobirama nodded. “And you know that I was the one who created the nine-tailed beasts you humans know.” Oh. So that’s what he meant. </p>
<p>“Kurama is the name I gave to the nine-tail.” The Sennin said. “I visited them a couple of times in the past few months, and it saddens me greatly that they have only been seen as weapons of mass destruction, instead of creatures that wish to help humans.”</p>
<p>“But they are destructive.” Tobirama protested. “It’s the reason why Anija distributed them to villages. They couldn’t be left alone.” The Sennin looked sad at this. “Centuries of being pursued and attacked, being regarded as nothing more than a means to power. I truly wished them the best, but it seems that I put too much trust in humans.” Tobirama let out a grumble at this. He knew this all too well. Kinkaku and Ginkaku were a prime example of this. “So you’re saying they’re actually kind?” </p>
<p>“Yes. In fact, a few months ago, I visited all of them. I told them about you.” Tobirama didn’t really like that. Being put on the tailed beasts radar all of the sudden. “I wish for them to be free. Currently, Hashirama is the only shinobi of this time that can capture tailed beasts, so can I trust you to stop your brother should the situation arise again?” Tobirama nodded. “You don’t even need to ask. Having the tailed beasts as weapons was a disaster.” The Sennin chuckled wryly.</p>
<p>“I have kept you in this stasis long enough.” The old man said. “It is time for you to wake up. Your family is waiting for you.” He floated closer to Tobirama and touched his forehead. “Remember. Zetsu is a formidable enemy, intent on unleashing the carnage of the Juubi onto this world. But, should you need it, I will be by your side to help you. It’s time I fixed my mistakes as well.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>♡</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Waking up, Tobirama felt incredibly weak. So weak, he couldn’t move his muscles for a good ten minutes. Cracking his eyelids open, Tobirama let out a dry cough. His mouth felt like sandpaper and his stomach felt hollow. He rolled his head slowly to the side. </p>
<p>He was in a dark room, curtains shut and the door closed with light peeking from beneath the door. He could hear the low murmuring of voices, and could see under the crack, shadows of feet passing by the door. He let out another dry cough, louder this time. The voices outside paused, going quiet. </p>
<p>“Did you hear something?” Someone murmured. Hashirama. Immediately, Tobirama could hear the tell-tale signs of footsteps approaching the door, the doorknob turning slowly. Light filtered in, illuminating dust particles in the air. Tobirama watched as Hashirama walked in, followed by the darkened silhouettes of his brothers and cousin. He watched as they blinked, their eyes adjusting to the low lighting of the room. </p>
<p>That’s when Hashirama spots him and sees his eyes open as he watches them. Hashirama gasped, loudly and immediately rushed forwards to crouch by his side. “Tobi?” Tobirama’s eyes flutter close when his Anija runs a soothing hand through his hair. He hears murmurs and gasps of delight from the others as he opens his mouth to speak. But no sounds come out and he coughs again, painfully. </p>
<p><em>“W-water.</em>” He managed to croak out, his throat constricting tightly as he struggled to speak. Hurriedly, Hashirama sent someone for water, before turning back immediately to cradle his head. “Tobi, how do you feel? Can you keep talking?” Tobirama just looks at him through half-lidded eyes, already worn out. He doesn’t want to see what he looks like in this state. Someone comes back with a glass of water and Hashirama puts the rim to his mouth, letting Tobirama drink as much water as he wanted. He sees Itama and Kawarama crowded to Hashirama’s right, staring at him with wide eyes. Tobirama mustered up a small smile that probably looked more like a grimace.</p>
<p>Itama and Kawarama promptly burst into tears.</p>
<p>Over the next week, Tobirama slowly begins to build back his lost muscle strength, filling out his skeletal looking limbs and cheeks. Building back muscle and stamina was a bit difficult at first, for Tobirama couldn’t even sit up by himself for a few hours, not to mention that he couldn’t stand at all. He hated it, feeling so weak and helpless, and forced to rely on his family to help his muscles recover. </p>
<p>The first time he looked in the mirror after waking up, he spent hours just staring, absentmindedly tracing scars from the fight. There was a huge circle shaped scar on his chest, courtesy of Ginkaku, and the only reason it wasn’t ugly was because of Hashirama’s healing skills. He also earned a myriad of claw shaped marks too, decorating his shoulders and arms.</p>
<p>He also starts to use his chakra again, however, his chakra pools were abysmally small from not using them at all in the past few weeks, and it was a hassle to expand it back to its original size. Trying a jutsu nearly made him pass out, but Touka was there to catch him before he hit the ground.</p>
<p>Despite being unconscious for such a long time, the time Tobirama spent unconscious was not entirely wasteful. He had gained some insight into how Kinkaku and Ginkaku were able to travel back in time with him, as well as Zetsu’s ultimate goal. There was also the reassurance that the Sennin would be watching over him, although he’s a little salty that the old man didn’t try to stop the fight from happening.</p>
<p>Then there was the subject of the Juubi. Tobirama shuddered ever so slightly. He doesn’t want to imagine what kind of destruction it could do. </p>
<p>But not all things became normal right away. Sometimes if he focused hard enough, he could still feel the phantom pain of the blast ripping through his muscles. It made him ache all over, and the only thing that could soothe him were Hashirama and Itama’s medical ninjutsu.</p>
<p>Needless to say, he doesn’t get sleep on some nights, the pain keeping him up. But, if there was one thing that didn’t make the sleepless nights as bad, was the fact that his blood controlling jutsu worked. It worked exactly how Tobirama wanted it to in the fight, even though the jutsu caused blood and guts to go all over the ground. It did give the scientist part of him a grim sort of satisfaction. </p>
<p>Thankfully, after he woke up Hashirama didn’t try to interrogate about how he ended up wounded in the first place, which Tobirama was grateful for. He wasn’t sure how he would tell his brother and everyone else that he was attacked by time travelling pseudo-jinchuuriki. When prompted about what happened, he just said he didn’t want to talk about it and the others left it at that. </p>
<p>After the first week, Tobirama is feeling exponentially better, able to hold up in spars against his brothers and fellow clan members for more than ten minutes. However, Hashirama is currently prohibiting him from going out on missions, even the easy ones. Battles and skirmishes were out of the question. He even missed fighting with Izuna and pissing him off. </p>
<p>“Just let me do a simple courier mission or something Anija.” He hated begging, but it was driving him nuts to not be able to partake in anything. Even working on the seal for Zetsu couldn’t satisfy his urge any longer. </p>
<p>His brother didn’t even look up from the letter he was reading before replying, “No.” Sometimes Hashirama could be just as stubborn as him. He wanted to throttle his brother, but he supposes he’ll let him off this time. When Hashirama giggled, pink dusting over his cheeks, he sighed, rolling his eyes. </p>
<p>He wasn’t going to negotiate with a love-struck idiot. So, he left.</p>
<p>Naturally, after wandering around for a few hours, he found himself back at their cave. It hasn’t changed much during the three weeks he’s been comatose. It all looked strangely still and empty. He wondered if anyone came to this spot after he was injured. There was a chance Hashirama didn’t, but Madara surely came by a few times, right? </p>
<p>Then, does Madara know about… him?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>♡</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Madara was so sure he had been wrong. </p>
<p>Coming back from a mission, tired and with darker eyebags than before, he went to the cave instead of the compound. Sure, he loves his fellow clan members, but when it comes to getting sleep? Not so much. </p>
<p>Clearing the seals and stepping foot into the cave, he immediately tenses, because suddenly he feels a presence he had been missing for the past three weeks. He fights off a smile that threatens to break on his face, quickening his pace until he could see a white haired figure lying on one of the futons. Careful not to disturb the other male, Madara quickly strips off his armour and rids himself of his weapons before lying on his side by Tobirama. </p>
<p>He takes the time to study the Senju, noticing new scars on his face and neck, and probably countless more under his shirt. His cheekbones were pronounced, flesh stretched over them sharply and giving the younger male a gaunt look. His limbs were skinnier, no longer filling out the clothes he wore like before and his skin had a clay like pallor. It gave him a vulnerable look, a look that Madara didn’t think he’d ever see.  </p>
<p>But the longer Madara stares at Tobirama’s sleeping face, the stronger the urge is to just reach out and brush his fingers gently over Tobirama’s face. He battled internally with himself for a few minutes, retracting his hand whenever it got to close. It made his heart beat faster than any adrenaline-fueled battle. Finally, he steeled himself and ever so softly touched Tobirama’s cheekbone. It lasted for a split second. Then he turned around and internally squealed into the ground, covering his heated face with his hair.</p>
<p>He contemplated his life choices, because Uchiha Madara doesn’t get excited over frivolous things like this. </p>
<p>He peeked over his arms to stare at Tobirama’s face again. This time, he pulled off his gloves, something he rarely did. Again, he needs to rethink his life choices. Reaching out again, he softly poked albino’s cheek, marvelling over how soft it was against his finger-tips. He moved from brushing over the red tattoos on Tobirama’s cheek to running his fingers through the white strands. </p>
<p>They were really damn soft. </p>
<p>When Tobirama made a small noise, an exhale, Madara nearly had a heart attack, moving his hand back while his heart pounded in his ears. But Tobirama didn’t wake up, only snuffled a little bit before rolling to his side.</p>
<p>Snuggling right into Madara’s chest. Madara swears he’s going to combust or something because all the sudden he feels way too hot. He probably stays in that position for an hour, debating what to do before slowly trying to extract himself from Tobirama’s hold. And of course, his shuffling wakes Tobirama up.</p>
<p>Madara watches, still and eyes wide like a deer in headlights, as the other male blinks sleepily and lets out a low hum. Tobirama seems to realize that someone was there, but probably didn’t think it was Madara as he snuggled deeper, into his stomach this time. </p>
<p>Madara wants to <em>die.</em></p>
<p>He lays there, paralyzed, and forced to watch as Tobirama slowly comes to the realization that the one he was hugging was not his Anija. Tobirama shot up, his eyes wide as he came face to face with Madara, their noses almost touching. They stare at each other for a few seconds before Madara lurches back, looking away and his face heating up noticeably. </p>
<p>“Y-you’re awake.” Madara mumbled, still keeping his back facing Tobirama stubbornly. He couldn’t see the other man, but could feel his piercing gaze on his back, making him shiver slightly. “I heard from Hashirama that you were hurt. I hope you’re feeling okay now.” He hears shuffling behind him and a moment later Tobirama came into sight through his peripherals. “Yeah. I was. Apparently I looked like a mess and scarred everyone for life.” Tobirama chuckled. “Missed me?” </p>
<p>“Yeah.” Madara blurted out without thinking, and by the look on Tobirama’s face, he hadn’t been expecting something like that. Madara watched as Tobirama blinked a couple of times, looking like he couldn’t comprehend what Madara just said. Then, a devilish smirk spread across his features.</p>
<p>“You missed me?” Madara flushed and started to put on his armour and weapons back onto his body, intent on leaving before he could make another fool of himself. “Shut up! Forget what I said!” But Tobirama didn’t seem to want to leave it alone. “Where did the confident Uchiha Madara go? Is Uchiha Madara shy now?” Madara growled, burning in mortification as Tobirama starts to use a damn baby voice. </p>
<p>He was not a baby for Kami’s sake!</p>
<p>“I’m not shy!” He protested, using his gunbai to prevent Tobirama from coming closer to him. Tobirama eventually did let it go, causing Madara to let out a sigh of relief. Then–,</p>
<p>“Why were you hugging me when I woke up?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>♡</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later that night Madara returned home, looking absolutely frazzled. His brothers looked up when he entered, immediately zeroing on his wilder than normal hair and out of place clothes, as well as the strange flush on his cheeks that looked suspiciously like blushing. </p>
<p>“Aniki?” Ryouta asked, still staring at his brother’s coloured cheeks. “Did you … meet up with someone?” Madara looked at him in confusion. “Why would you say that?” Izuna snapped the book he was reading shut and stood up, starting to pace around Madara like a tiger. “Well, I don’t know Aniki.” Izuna says. “Maybe it’s because your hair is all over the place? Your clothes are not tucked in? And–,” He poked Madara’s cheeks. “You’re actually blushing. So, who’s the lucky girl?” </p>
<p>The four brothers crowd around Madara, equally devilish grins on their faces at the prospect of Madara having someone he fancies. Realizing what they were implying, Madara flushes again (dammit).</p>
<p>“I d-, I don’t have anyone!”</p>
<p>“Are you sure Aniki? You’re looking awfully red.”</p>
<p>“Sh-shut up before I throw you into the koi pond!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. A New Era</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tobirama can finally get the ball rolling</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A month later, Uchiha Tajima is struck down in a battle against the Hagoromo clan. </p><p>From what Tobirama heard, the Hagoromo clan had killed a couple of their children through their child hunting groups, and that Tajima had led a party to kill them in retribution. But, despite the fact that Madara and his siblings may be upset at the death of their father, Tobirama can’t stop himself from smiling. How inappropriate.</p><p>All things aside, it means that with Tajima dead, Madara would be instated as the next Uchiha clan head, and he and Hashirama could finally, finally bring about peace talks to their clan. As soon as Hashirama received the news, he immediately began trying to convince the clan elders to think about peace with the Uchihas. </p><p>The elders, those damn farts, refused, claiming that having peace with the Uchiha was impossible. It wasn’t impossible, for Tobirama knew it first-hand. Of course, other than Madara deserting, (hopefully it was averted this time) the Uchiha seemed pretty content with living within the village once they saw the benefit it brought. Of course, they were still highly secretive of their clan secrets, but it was to be expected, (albeit a bit annoying). The other members were relatively easy to convince. </p><p>For some strange reason, people had the tendency to believe every word Hashirama said. It was unnerving, really. </p><p>However, believing as they might be, many were confused by this sudden desire to ask for peace, including their brothers. </p><p>“But why now?” Kawarama inquired one night, sitting with his knees tucked to his chin. Tobirama answered for him. “Uchiha Tajima was from the previous generation, the war being a permanent fixture in his mind. Younger minds are more flexible, which is why Madara being the next Uchiha clan head may allow us to finally have peace.” He doesn’t mention their weekly meetings, because their brothers and the other clan members don’t need to know about that just yet. </p><p>“Will the others agree?” Itama asked. “I don’t think it’ll be that easy.” And he was right. There were a handful of Senjus who despised the idea of having peace with the Uchihas, and would rather turn traitor than agree to peace. That was a bit far-fetched, but it did well to highlight the sheer dislike they had for the other clan. </p><p>But honestly, Tobirama didn’t give a fuck about them. For all he cared, they could turn traitor if they liked. </p><p>“Hashirama is the clan head, and even without the backing of the elders, he can still make it work. Now all we need is Madara’s approval.” Tobirama answered, sipping his tea before making a face. Why his Anija felt the need to put a disgusting amount of sugar was beyond him. He sees Itama thinking for a moment and patiently waits for his question. Finally he asks, “Is it just peace though? Or is nii-san going to plan something else?” Tobirama smiled before standing up and ruffling Itama’s hair before brushing his hand over Kawarama’s. “If this works, you’ll see soon enough.” Itama blushed at his affectionate gesture and Tobirama leaves, seeking out his Anija with a flick of chakra. </p><p>He sees his brother with the clan elders and has to suppress a sigh. He can already guess what his Anija is doing there. He teleports himself to his brother’s side using the Hiraishin, ignoring the indignant squawk an elder lets out when he nearly steps on them. </p><p>Hashirama looked unusually frazzled, his normally kempt hair sticking out in wild directions. Anymore and he’d start to look like Madara. </p><p>“What happened?” He asked, fixing a cold eye on one of the old farts and making them flinch. But that didn’t prevent them from arguing. It seems that egoism and going senile are the main causes. “This is absurd! Peace with the Uchihas? If Butsuma were here he would-,” He’s interrupted by Hashirama slamming his hands on the top, making it rattle and creak from plants starting to sprout from it. It seems that Hashirama finally lost his temper, which was rare. He must have endured a lot of crankiness before Tobirama arrived. “<em>Not another word</em>.” He seethed, eyes narrowed to slits. “May I remind you that I am the clan head. Not my father!” The elders flinched ever so slightly. “Then you must understand that we have lost countless of our members to the Uchiha! That cannot be forgiven!” </p><p>This time, Tobirama spoke up, placing a hand on his Anija's shoulder. “Then you would also understand that the Uchiha have lost just as many of their own members to us. It is a never ending cycle of hatred, one that can only be stopped if we sacrifice some pride.” One of the elders opened his mouth to speak but was quickly silenced by Tobirama’s icy glare. “Continuing this war will make Senju deaths worthless, so why not use their sacrifice to build a place where their children do not have to die?” The elders are silent after this. </p><p>Tobirama turned to his Anija. “Any news?” Hashirama shook his head. “Not yet. Madara still has to convince everyone by himself after all.” Tobirama sighed. Hashirama had him for undying support and to fuck with the elders, but there was a real possibility that Izuna would be just like last time, adamant on not accepting peace. However, there was a sliver of chance that the Uchiha’s belief that he was The Ghost and the fact that he saved Tajima’s son might change things up. </p><p> </p><p>♡</p><p> </p><p>Madara rubbed the space between his eyes, letting out a heavy sigh. He really wanted to gut some of his fellow members right now. </p><p>A few days after his father died, Madara received a formal letter from Hashirama, giving his condolences. To be honest, Madara expected a talk of peace to be included, but strangely there was none. Perhaps Tobirama jumped in to prevent his brother from writing that, knowing that it wasn’t exactly the right time. </p><p>Then, came the letter declaring peace. Somehow, the elders got their grubby fat hands on them, and the moment he walked into the council meeting room, he got a stack of papers thrown in his face. The audacity! </p><p>“How dare you talk of a shared living place and peace with the Senjus! Have you got no shame?” One elder snapped, their face turning an alarming shade of red. However, that quickly turned pale when Madara glowered at them, his chakra starting to spike in anger. “I am your clan head, therefore you <em>must</em> treat me with respect. Throw papers in my face again and I’ll give you a real reason to fear me.” He threatened. Then, he bent down to look at the letter that was now lying sadly on the ground. Reminded him of a certain someone. </p><p>He read it a couple of times, his back turned to the elders before letting out a small smile. So, they were really going through with peace then? After centuries of non-stop fighting? He smoothed his face into a scowl before facing the elders again. “Yes, I have been regularly communicating with Senju Hashirama regarding the future of our clans. We believe it’s time to get over our differences and–,”</p><p>The elder on his right, Elder Daichi, started to make sputtering noises. Perhaps it’s time he died? “Get over our differences? Boy, have you forgotten the countless Uchiha deaths?” He snapped, pointing a finger at his face. “And if you make peace the Senju’s will kill us all! Is that what you want?” Madara’s head started to slowly pound. “The Senjus will not kill us if we build a village!”</p><p>“And how do you know?” Madara paused for a second. “In these past years, I have fought Senju Hashirama at every battle without fail. And from these battles I have come to learn something. Hashirama is a shinobi with a strong sense of justice and dignity. He will not do something as cowardly as lure us into a false sense of peace. If anything, he is willing to die for it.” He turned to walk away, done with dealing with the elders' bullshit. </p><p>Unfortunately, they still had things to say. </p><p>“The clan will not stand for this!” Elder Daichi shouted, slamming his fist into the table. “They still have prid–,” In a second, Madara whirled around, eyes transitioning into that of the Mangekyou Sharingan. “Pride, you say?” He snarled, stepping closer until he’s towering over the elder. “You think we’re shallow enough to still care about pride?” He could see the elder quaking in fear at the power he was now emanating, but he could not bring himself to stop. “We say we are the clan that loves the most, for it is what gives us power. But when countless Uchiha are carried back because they’re dead, you think the clan still cares about pride?” Madara chuckles, a bitter sound. “If you cared enough about the people to listen, you would know that people are tired. Tired of their loved ones dying. Tired of this endless war that does not bring benefit to anyone. War is not glorious. It’s a nightmare.” </p><p>“But–,” Madara slammed his hand into the table, causing it to splinter and the ground to crack. “No. More. <em>Questions</em>.” He hissed. “I have led this clan faithfully for years, and if anyone is devoted to the wellbeing of this clan, it will be me. Believe me when I say I will not lead the Uchiha to ruin. We are going to build a Village. That. Is. <em>Final</em>.” He burned his gaze of the Mangekyou into the elder’s eyes, before the old man bowed. “Very well, Uchiha-sama.” </p><p>Madara let his Mangekyou fade out, before whisking himself out the doors. He does not wish to be stuck in that stifling room any longer. Even if that outburst may bring some consequences in the future, he could not bring himself to care at the moment. </p><p>He quickly wrote a reply, agreeing to meet with Hashirama for peace talks. Just as he was sealing the envelope and attaching it to one of his falcons, his door opened and his brother’s walked in. He could already guess what they were here for. His shouting must’ve been pretty loud.</p><p>“Are we really going to have peace with the Senjus, nii-san?” Tetsuya asked, his eyes falling to the letter attached to the falcon’s leg. Madara nodded. He wasn’t sure what his brothers would feel about this. He knows Izuna, but the other three?</p><p>He stood up and carried the falcon to the window, setting it free before he turned to face his brothers. “I’m not sure what you think about potential peace with the Senju.” He says hesitantly. “But, I can assure you, that if I feel that the Uchiha are in any danger, I will do whatever I can to protect the clan.” </p><p>He sees his brothers look at each other. “I have a question.” Izuna says, and Madara steels himself. “Is Senju Tobirama The Ghost? Surely you must have inquired at some point.” Madara could feel the eyes of his brothers on him. “I...don’t have official confirmation.” Madara says. “Although, I think we can be quite certain it is him.” Izuna goes silent for a moment. “Even though I don’t trust most of the Senju,” Izuna says slowly. “I’ll trust you and I’ll follow your lead, Aniki.” Madara let out a sigh of relief he didn’t know he had been holding, as the twins and Ryouta nodded in agreement. </p><p><em>Thank you</em>. He thinks.</p><p> </p><p>♡</p><p> </p><p>Hashirama had been gleeful when he received the letter containing Madara’s agreement for a ceasefire. Perhaps rightfully so. This marked an end to a conflict that had raged for centuries. Tobirama watched as Hashirama danced around the room, hiding a pleased smile behind a cup of tea. </p><p>They scheduled the date to sign an official ceasefire five days from now, and to celebrate their new alliance. Construction of the village will hopefully begin shortly after. </p><p>Over the course of the five days, Tobirama and Hashirama were extremely busy with preparations. They planned to meet in a neutral land, which will hopefully ease some tensions. Tobirama himself had already started building plans on the village. It was easy, given he had already done this once before. However, he forgot that his brothers didn’t know. </p><p>The first time Hashirama had taken a peek at what he was doing, he did a double-take, his eyes widening. When Tobirama turned around in his chair to tell his Anija to bugger off and stop staring, he saw Hashirama’s shocked expression. </p><p>“What?” He asked, and it seemed to shake Hashirama out of his stupor. “Nothing! Just…” Tobirama realized that Hashirama was staring at the blueprints he had on his desk. “Oh. This?” He asked, and Hashirama nodded. “They’re just blueprints for the village. Like piping, electricity, building parameters–,” </p><p>“You know I can build the houses with Mokuton, right?” Hashirama said, pouting a bit. “You could.” Tobirama replied. “But the last time you tried you managed to forget the stairs and some of the walls.” A cloud of depression fell over Hashirama’s head. “I’ve been trying.” He mumbled and Tobirama sighed. “I know, but it doesn’t hurt to be prepared. Besides, you can’t build all the houses.” Hashirama fell silent and he immediately knew what he was thinking.</p><p>“Anija, no.”</p><p>“Why not? I have enough chakra.”</p><p>“No.” </p><p>“It’ll be quicker!”</p><p>“Still no.”</p><p>After Hashirama moped around for some time, he suddenly brightened up and said, “Should we invite the Uzumaki to the village too?”</p><p>In his last life, the Uzumaki had been content on establishing their own hidden village, Uzushiogakure, composed entirely of Uzumaki’s. He wasn’t sure what happened to the village after he died, but since they were a formidable bunch, he was sure they were fine. However, their small size was a bit of an issue. </p><p>“Perhaps they’ll join since I’ll be married to Mito?” Hashirama proposed, then, with an imaginary light bulb over his head, he rushed off, presumably to write a letter. There was a slight problem with the Uzumaki’s joining, however. It is no secret that the Senju and the Uzumaki were sister clans, and the fact that they were close allies. On the off chance that the Uzumaki were to join, the Uchiha might feel threatened due to their alliance. It’ll be best if the Nara, Yamanaka, and Akimichi clans join first like last time. Due to being mainly neutral between the Senju and Uchiha, it’ll unlikely threaten anyone. </p><p>Five days later, Hashirama, Tobirama, Kawarama, and Itama stood on neutral grounds with a small Senju embassy. On the side, a table with official documents was placed upon it, and behind them were the Uchiha and Senju banners. </p><p>They all stood there quietly for a few minutes, before they could finally see a mass of people coming over the hill. The Uchiha embassy. </p><p>He could feel many of the Senju tensing, many automatically trying to curl their fingers on weapons that were not there. Hashirama had specifically instructed them not to bring any weapons of any kind, and looking now, it seems that Madara did the same. Soon, Madara and Hashirama were standing face to face on opposite sides of the table, both of them smiling at each other briefly before focusing on the papers on the table. Hashirama let Madara read over it fully, before Madara dipped an ink brush into an inkpot and signed it with a flourish, then Hashirama did the same. </p><p>After that, Hashirama eagerly stuck out his hand, and Madara clasped it tightly, sealing the deal and marking history and an era of peace. Hopefully. </p><p>Unfortunately, this lovely affair was greatly hampered by the countless eyes Tobirama could feel digging into his back, most notably, Izuna, who was standing right beside him. It was...not the most comfortable situation. </p><p>After signing the peace agreements, they hosted a dinner, with the Uchihas all watching warily with their Sharingans active to watch for any “slips”. </p><p>The four of them sat separately at one table, while Itama and Kawarama cautiously talked to Madara’s younger brothers at another table. </p><p>Between the four of them, Izuna was the only one with no clue regarding their relationship. It was kind of awkward, however, for Tobirama as well considering the last time this happened, Izuna was dead and Madara hated his guts. </p><p>Even though Izuna was shooting him with dark looks, Tobirama has to say that everything has been going well so far. From his right side, Hashirama was chatting away happily, the stress of trying to convince the elders magically disappearing once with his friend. Occasionally Madara would insult him by calling him a moron, but what’s different compared to before. </p><p>Well, Izuna. Again. The other Uchiha was looking at his brother suspiciously, trying to discern why he and the Senju clan head was acting so friendly with each other. When sensing eyes on him, Izuna quickly looked up, meeting Tobirama’s gaze. </p><p>“What are you looking at, Senju?” Madara and Hashirama stopped talking, tensing up at the tone of Izuna’s voice. Tobirama only shrugged, sipping his tea. Hmmmm. Too sweet. Who let Hashirama make the tea again? “You haven’t eaten anything yet.” It was true. Izuna’s plate was hardly touched. “I’m not hungry.” Izuna muttered. Hashirama frowned. “Is the food not to your liking?” This is when Madara gives his brother a pointed glance, and Tobirama could probably guess what it was about. Izuna coughed a little. “It’s not...that. I just ate a little before.” Then, Izuna very pointedly took a bite. </p><p>Hashirama quickly moved on to another topic, and Tobirama focused on his tea. Even though it was too sweet, he still drank it. He was so focused, that it took a few seconds before Tobirama realized that his Anija just asked him a question. “Hmmm? What were you asking?” Hashirama repeated what he said. “Ah, I was just telling Madara and Izuna about all the planning you’ve been doing for our village!”</p><p>What. </p><p>“I just made some simple calculations–,” Tobirama started to say, and nearly choked when Hashirama suddenly pulled out a huge piece of paper out of nowhere, and he realized that what Anija pulled out were his blueprints. How in the hell did Hashirama get access to his blueprints? “What–,” Tobirama started to say, but Hashirama interrupted him and unfurled the blueprint, showcasing it for the table to see. “Nonsense Tobi! These are not simple at all! Don’t be so humble.” </p><p>“You mean he should be more humble.” Izuna muttered, but Hashirama either didn’t hear him, or didn’t pay any heed to his words. “Did you really write all this?” Madara said in fascination, leaning over the table and tracing his fingers over the structures of buildings and hastily scribbled down calculations on the side. Tobirama just nodded. “That’s amazing.” Madara breathed, looking at him with a smile. He’s gotten countless praises in his last life for his scientific knowledge and contributions to the village system, but hearing it from Madara made him shift awkwardly in his seat. “Thanks.” He murmured. </p><p>The table descended into an awkward silence. Now, Izuna was the one looking at him suspiciously, so Tobirama raised an eyebrow and gave him a haughty look that said, ‘What the hell are you looking at?’</p><p>After dinner, Tobirama sat quietly to the side, watching as fellow Senjus ran back and forth, cleaning up the evening dinner. Hashirama was chatting with an Uchiha, who Tobirama recognized as Hikaku, one of the more (in Tobirama’s opinion) emotionally stable Uchiha. Despite Hikaku looking a little bit uncomfortable, (Hashirama’s cheerfulness can have that effect on people) he tried his best to follow what Hashirama was blabbering about. Izuna was nowhere to be seen, and Madara was behind him. </p><p>“Why are you skulking around behind my back?” Tobirama called, and a moment later, Madara shuffled into his peripheral view, sitting down beside him. “I wasn’t skulking.” Madara muttered, then sighed. “I don’t think Izuna is taking this very well. I guess I’m kinda disappointed that he’s still so suspicious.” Tobirama shrugged. “Izuna’s not alone. I don’t think any of our clan members are taking this well, to be honest. Getting shoved in close proximity after continuous war for centuries is tough.” Madara sat back and hummed. “I think they’ll see the benefits soon. Because can you imagine? Two of the most powerful clans in Fire Country united under a single village. No one will dare rise up against us!” </p><p>Well, not yet at least. Not until the other soon-to-be villages get greedy. Not until the day Zetsu inevitably comes. <em>Sorry Madara.</em> He thinks. <em>But I don’t think our path forward is going to get any easier.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So yeah. Hashirama can also be big scary when he wants to</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Unwanted Attention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From that moment on, the two clans focused their attention on building the village, building structures, pipelines, wires, security systems, and other things Tobirama had included in his blueprints. With Hashirama’s help, they erected a massive wall around the village made out of Mokuton for protection. Tobirama had suggested they make the perimeter bigger in case they needed more room for expansion. He knew how big the village would become in later years.</p>
<p>When they started to build the clan compounds, Tobirama had learned from Madara that the clan wanted to build a wall around their compound. “It makes our clan members feel safer.” Madara had explained when Tobirama had asked why. “It’s the reason why our houses in the old compound were so tightly packed together.” It was a little disappointing to be honest. </p>
<p>Two weeks after the founding of their village, the guards at the entrance alerted them of a visitor. It turned out to a merchant family, with wagons of goods behind them. Then, the next week, another came. And another. And another. Hashirama had been thrilled with the knowledge that word of the village was spreading, and that civilians had enough faith in it to come and live there. Or perhaps they just sought the safety of shinobi. Either way, the entrance of civilians allowed the economy to rise steadily. </p>
<p>Now, when you walked through the streets, you could see food stalls, weapon stalls, clothes stalls. There was even an inarizushi stand. Tobirama knew that Madara liked inarizushi, so with that in mind, he ordered a box and walked towards the Uchiha compound. </p>
<p>The moment he entered the compound, he immediately felt eyes on him, Uchihas stiffening when they saw him. He paid them no attention and knocked on Madara’s door, taking notice of the way many Uchihas had their hands near kunai. But seriously. What can he do against Madara? The door swung open, and Tobirama found himself face to face with one of Madara’s brothers. Ryouta, wasn’t it? </p>
<p>Strangely enough, the fourteen (fifteen?) year old did not flinch upon meeting his gaze, which Tobirama would almost expect him to. Instead, his eyes just fell to the box Tobirama was holding, sniffed, then turned around. “Dara-nii,” he called. “The Ghost is here.” Without turning back around to see Tobirama’s almost dumbfounded face, Ryouta headed back inside.</p>
<p>Then Madara appeared, and a moment later, Izuna skidded to his side, a suspicious look on his face. “What are you doing here Senju?” Izuna snapped with an accusatory tone, before Madara brought a hand up to his head, forcing him to bow. “Be nice Izuna.” Madara scolded lightly, before fixing his attention on Tobirama again. “What is it?” Tobirama handed him the box of inarizushi, to which Madara immediately brightened. “Is that what I think it is?” Tobirama nodded and watched as his friend accepted the box almost like a child. “A civilian that emigrated from the Land of Tea was selling these in the market. I knew you liked them so I bought some.”</p>
<p>Izuna lifted his head slightly under his brother’s hand. “How did you know he liked these?” Madara fell silent and so did Tobirama. “Your brother … told me.” When Izuna looked up to raise a questioning eyebrow at his brother, Tobirama quickly hiraishined from Madara’s house. It seems Izuna is suspicious regarding his relationship with his brother. He does admit that showing up like that was bold. Incredibly so. </p>
<p>“Tobi?” Tobirama turned around to see Hashirama beckoning towards him with a smile, a piece of paper in his grasp. “Come! I need to show you something!”</p>
<p>It turned out to be a letter from the Fire Daimyo, inviting the four of them to come to his court in the city a month from now. But Tobirama is highly suspicious. “Why is Daimyo inviting us to his court? Didn’t you and Madara already settle things with him?” Hashirama frowned a little at that, and re-read the letter. “We did, but maybe he just wants to chat.” Tobirama rolled his eyes. “Tell me, Anija. Why would the daimyo want to share tea with us dirty shinobi?” When Hashirama didn’t answer, pouting a little, he sighed. “Fine. We’ll go and see. Have you shown Madara and Izuna yet?” His brother shook his head. “I was about to.” Tobirama nodded. “Just be careful. I think I might’ve pissed Izuna off a bit.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t intentionally piss him off, did you?” Hashirama warned. “I know Izuna still sees you as his enemy but–,”</p>
<p>“Anija, calm down.” Tobirama put his hand on his brother’s shoulder. “I just brought some inarizushi to Madara and Izuna got suspicious. Probably thinks I’m going to poison his brother or something.” Hashirama stopped. “Oh.” </p>
<p>“...” </p>
<p>“Well, I’m gonna go deliver this real quick.” Hashirama leaves in a flurry of flowers, leaving Tobirama to digest the news. </p>
<p>He can’t seem to remember the meeting with the Daimyo last time, so it must be a new event then. Things are hardly the same anymore. That being said, he can probably guess what the Fire Daimyo wanted.</p>
<p>The problem is, what’s going to happen if they say no?</p>
<p>A few days later, Tobirama receives notification that the Uzumaki clan has decided not to join their village. It was no surprise really. The Uzumaki have always preferred living in their own slow lifestyle, and liked the vast open sea rather than the dense forest. Their own chakra reflected that. Nevertheless, Mito was still going to come and live with her husband. And it was a good thing too. No matter how good he was at sealing, Mito was better, and he’ll probably need her advice later on. However, the Uzumakis did promise that they are still sister-clans, and that they will come to the village’s aid if need be. Hashirama was a bit disappointed that the Uzumaki refused his offer, but also vowed to come to Uzushio’s help if needed as well. </p>
<p>“We should find you guys someone.” Hashirama muttered one day while the four of them were working on documents. Thankfully, Izuna had stopped bristling every time he saw either him or Hashirama, enough to work in the same vicinity. “I’m already married and you are all going to die lonely.” He looked at Tobirama. “You know, Mai–,” Tobirama cut him off in a hurry. “No, I’m not going to marry her Anija. With all due respect, I don’t think–,”</p>
<p>“Who’s Mai?” Madara asked, his eyebrows furrowing and looking thoroughly confused. “Ah!” Hashirama suddenly exclaimed. “You and Izuna don’t know who they are!” He got up to rummage around one of his desks before pulling out a photo triumphantly and showing it to both Madara and Izuna. “This is Mito, my wife?” Madara studied the graceful looking woman with two buns on either side of her head and a purple diamond in the middle of her forehead. Even Izuna was looking over Madara’s shoulder curiously. “And this is her family.” He then pointed to a shorter and cheerful looking girl. “This is Mai, who I was talking about!” Madara’s eyes slid from the photograph to Tobirama, who immediately shook his head. “Anija is talking nonsense. I would never find myself in a position where I’d have to marry Mai.” </p>
<p>“But Tobi!” Hashirama whined. “I don’t wanna see you sad and lonely!” Tobirama made a face. “Why would I-, you know what, nevermind. Mai can go find someone else.” Hashirama stuck his tongue out and put away the picture. “Do you hate Mai or something?” Madara asked. “Or are you just really emotionally constipated when it comes to girls?” </p>
<p>“Shut up Madara, I would like to see how you deal with her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>♡</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Mito arrived with a small party of Uzumaki’s, Hashirama immediately welcomed Mito with open arms, hugging her tightly. Mito, bless her, only smiled and patted Hashirama’s head, before bending down slightly to say hello to Kawarama and Itama. It was a small affair, for family only, but even then Tobirama did not expect Mai to jump out from behind her sister and throw herself at him.</p>
<p>“Tobira~!” She squealed, mashing her face into his chest, (thankfully the top of her head did not go past his chin) and hugging him tightly. “I missed you! Why didn’t you come visit me?” She pouted, twirling a strand of her hair while she fluttered her eyelashes at him. Not responding to her flirting, Tobirama looked at Mito pointedly, who immediately understood and detached her sister from her brother-in-law. “Now, now Mai, it’s rude to touch other people without their permission.” As she led Mai away, the girl turned back and gave him a flying kiss. </p>
<p>“She’s weird.” Kawarama commented and winced when Itama elbowed him in the ribs. “She is!” It seems Kawarma agrees with him on the matter.</p>
<p>“I understand why you would feel the way you do.” Hashirama then commented, giving Tobirama a hopeful glance. “But she’s a sweet girl.” Tobirama sighed. “Only you would think that, Anija. You aren’t at the end of her affection.” Then looking at his brother again, he changed his mind. “Actually, I think you’d be okay with her.” </p>
<p>Kawarama and Itama left to do Kami knows what as he and Hashirama led the other Uzumaki’s around the village. Twenty minutes in, Tobirama noticed a commotion occurring in the centre square. Then he spotted a head of red and a head of messy black. Ah shit. </p>
<p>“Is that Madara?” Hashirama asked curiously, squinting a little. It was Madara, smiling a little uneasily as Mai clung to his arm. Where the hell was Mito? As they approached the two, Madara noticed them and gave them a little helpless look. “Look at this cutie I found!” Mai gushed, staring up at Madara with an adoring face. “Do you know him, Tobira~?” Tobirama swallowed. “Yes. He’s…” He looked at Hashirama. “...our friend.” He finished kinda lamely. </p>
<p>“Friend? How are you all so handsome?” Madara looked like he was on the verge of ripping his hand from her grip and setting her on fire. His face screamed, <em>‘I thought she was in love with you! Get this crazy bitch off me!’</em> </p>
<p>“Mai, do you happen to know where Mito went?” Hashirama asked politely, smiling at her. This seemed to pull Mai’s attention away from Madara. “My sister?” She pointed to a shop across the road. “She went in there and told me to wait.” Then she went back to cooing over Madara. To be honest, Tobirama wasn’t all that surprised. He had learned a few years ago that when Hashirama first went to visit the Uzumaki’s as an act to strengthen their alliance, Mai had immediately set her eyes on him, but it didn’t last long since she learned that he was promised to Mito. So when Tobirama came next, she latched onto him. And now, Madara. </p>
<p>It’s like some sort of uncontrollable fascination with boys. Should Mito be concerned for her sister?  </p>
<p>“I think I should go find Mito.” Hashirama says, before heading inside with a last concerned look at his friend. Watching his brother go, Tobirama sighed. Should he just pull her off? Then she’ll attach herself onto him. And if he does anything that might hurt her, the Uzumaki clan head won’t be too happy about it, considering Tobirama knows exactly who she is.</p>
<p>Then–, </p>
<p>“Oi, who the fuck are you?” Izuna snarled, coming from behind Tobirama and roughly grabbing Mai’s arm. “What are you doing with my brother? Can’t you see he’s uncomfortable?” Mai let out a cry as she was shoved away, cradling her arm which was now red from how hard Izuna had grabbed her. “Izuna.” Tobirama sighed and Izuna growled. “What?” </p>
<p>“She’s the youngest daughter of the Uzumaki clan head.” Izuna stared at him for a few seconds before turning to look at a sniffling Mai. “So? My brother is the Uchiha clan head, which is a greater offense, is it not? Plus, what she was doing was plain embarrassing. I was saving her from more.” He gave Mai a disdainful glare. “Have some damn dignity.” He hissed. </p>
<p>Soon afterwards, Mito came back outside with Hashirama, took one look at Mai, and bowed to Madara and Izuna. “I apologize for any trouble you may have gone through, Lord Uchiha.” She said, then looked at Mai pointedly. “Sorry.” Mai whined, refusing to look up. Madara said nothing, only acknowledged the apology with a tilt of his head, and Mito bowed again before she sharply guided her sister away, where she could be seen scolding Mai. </p>
<p>The four of them stood there for a while awkwardly. Izuna was still fuming, hands on his hips. It was strange to see Izuna pissed at someone other than him or Hashirama. “So, Sen-Tobirama.” Izuna quickly corrected himself, seemingly unhappy to call him by his name. “Mind telling me what the fuck was going on?” Madara placed a hand on Izuna’s shoulder; a slight warning. “Mai has always been like this, jumping from one man to the other. First it was Hashirama,” Tobirama answered, and his brother’s eyebrows rose. “Huh? When?”</p>
<p>“When you first went to Uzushio for a visit.” Hashirama puzzled over this for a second. “But I was getting engaged to Mito?” </p>
<p>“That’s why you didn’t have to deal with all that.”</p>
<p>“Then…”</p>
<p>“Yes Anija.” </p>
<p>Izuna didn’t look any happier. “Don’t tell me she’s going to jump around on all three of us.” When Tobirama didn’t answer, he rolled his eyes. “Brother, if she tries to hug me, I’ll set her on fire. Daughter of the Uzumaki clan head be damned.”</p>
<p>Madara just sweatdropped. </p>
<p>Later, it turned out that Mai was going to stay with her sister for an indefinite amount of time. “I’ll try to keep my sister out of trouble.” Mito had said. “However, if she tries anything, you’re more than welcome to rebuff her in any way necessary.” </p>
<p>Mai seems to avoid Izuna for the most part, and Madara as well, since Izuna was now always hanging around his brother. That just means Tobirama is on the receiving end of her affections more often now. But he doesn’t let it bother him. He lets Mai hang around a bit before she gets bored and goes away.</p>
<p>As the date approaches for the visit to the Daimyo, Hashirama gets more and more nervous and can often be seen wringing his hands together. “What’s Hashirama so worried about? It’s just a visit.” Madara asked, as the two of them watched Hashirama pace up and down the office room. “Did the Daimyo ask for anything specific?” Izuna asked, from where he was reading some papers upside down. </p>
<p>And another thing. Izuna seems to be getting better at the whole, ‘peace with the Senjus’ thing.  </p>
<p>“No, he did not specify any details.” Tobirama answered. “And he just wants to talk?” Madara asked, almost skeptically. “Yes. Apparently.” Izuna scoffed. “Why would he want to talk? A stuck up prick if he ever was one. He must want something.”  </p>
<p>“That’s what Tobi said!” Hashirama suddenly said, stopping his pacing. “I’m worried he’s going to ask us to fight for him since we have his permission to build on his land.” Madara narrowed his eyes. “He wouldn’t dare. We made it clear that the village served to enforce peace, not to fight more wars.” </p>
<p>“Let’s not rush into any conclusions Anija.” Tobirama said quietly. “I only said that as a precaution. There’s no knowing what he wants. Once we do, then we can act accordingly.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>♡</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before they left, Tobirama had Mito and Touka replace him and Hashirama, while Madara had Hikaku and a woman named Naomi as replacements for him and Izuna. They had no bodyguards; the Daimyo would feel threatened if they did, even though the four of them could probably destroy his entire city easily. </p>
<p>However, despite arriving at the set time, it still took three hours before they were finally called in. “Like I said.” Izuna grumbled. “Pompous asshole.”</p>
<p>The Daimyo was a fat man, lounging on a wide throne with servants waving fans around his body. Other servants were on the side, with trays of tea or food in their hands. Coming to a stop, the four of them bowed; a simple gesture of respect, although Tobirama wasn’t sure how much respect they had for the man. The shinobi life was the complete opposite of the life the Daimyo lived. </p>
<p>“Rise! No need to bow. Come, sit with me, we’re all friends, right?” Hashirama put on a smile, while the three of them stayed motionless. “Thank you for your hospitality, Daimyo-sama.” They went to sit on chairs the servants had hurriedly put out, their chairs easily dwarfed by the throne. “So,” The Daimyo began, stuffing another treat into his mouth. “How is the village faring? I’ve heard you managed to construct the village entirely on your own. I had thought up till now that shinobi only knew battle.” Of course, it was fair. Shinobi never built large villages before. “Yes, my brother made most of the blueprints and measurements needed long before. The four of us just pitched in occasionally to help.” Hashirama answered back easily. </p>
<p>The Daimyo fixed his eyes on him. “Oh really? That’s impressive.” It sounded like the Daimyo was almost buttering them up with half-hearted compliments. The Daimyo kept asking about the village, but Tobirama knew that what the Daimyo was interested in wasn’t the village. Even Hashirama could see through the bullshit and he always tries to see the best in everybody. </p>
<p>“If I may ask, Daimyo-sama, why exactly have you called us here today?” Madara finally asked. The Daimyo fell silent. “Very well.” He sighed, setting down his tea cup on a tray. I knew it. Tobirama thought. </p>
<p>“I am having a bit of an issue, you see, with the Land of Rice. For several years I have been trying to expand towards it, but so far my efforts have been met with some...resistance.” The Daimyo licked his lips. </p>
<p>“This resistance has so far turned into a small war. Since you have had my permission to build your village on my land, I want you to send shinobi to help fight.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How do you feel about the chapter length? I feel like it could be longer, don't be afraid to let me know~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Tobirama has 99 problems and Madara, Izuna, and Hashirama are 98 of them</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We get the Hokage and Konoha</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Slightly longer chapter cuz I was pressed for time. My brain is being wrung dry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tobirama exhaled slightly, leaning back. Of course. He had heard rumours of a war escalating in that area, and thought that the Daimyo inviting them was probably because of that. It seems that the Daimyo didn’t listen to a word Hsshirama and Madara said the last time. </p><p>“My sincerest regards to your plight.” Hashirama answered. His voice was colder now. “But the village the four of us built is meant as a path to peace, not as a weapon for war. We will not take part in any war unless we have to, for we’ve already experienced too much.” He stood up and bowed, and the three of them followed. “Our sincerest apologies.” Izuna muttered, but Tobirama could tell he was hiding a smirk. </p><p>“You dare oppose your Daimyo like this?” The man was clearly angry, not expecting the four of them to refuse. Tobirama opened his mouth to retort but Madara beat him to it. “If it means keeping the peace, then yes.” Madara responded. “You will not find the village at your beck and call for the sole purpose of war.” The threatening tone in Madara’s voice caused several of the guards to draw their weapons, but when a wave of killing intent washed over them, they froze. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Madara growled, his sharingan spinning. The room was incredibly tense, until Tobirama put a hand on Madara’s shoulder, giving him a look to which Madara met evenly. A moment later, Madara’s sharingan faded. </p><p>“Although we may not help you in this situation,” Tobirama added. “If you require our services for other things, we would be glad to comply. For now, we must take our leave and return back to our village.” They bow again and excuse themselves from the room. They didn’t have to look to know that the Daimyo was radiating smoke from his ears and nose. </p><p>They don’t stay. Right after returning, they made quick work of the supplies they brought. The visit had lasted shorter than Tobirama had expected, but then again, the Daimyo requested the impossible of them, and they could not accept. It wouldn’t be sensible to stay. </p><p>As the four of them prepared to leave the palace, someone came running up to them visibly out of breath. Judging by the clothes he was wearing, he was clearly someone from one of the high noble families. </p><p>“May I have a bit of your time before you leave?” He asked, the four of them looking at him in confusion. “Of course.” Hashirama said, an easy smile back on his lips. The man nodded his head. “Thank you. I apologize for my older brother for his behaviour. He’s not usually like this.” Ah, so he was the younger brother of the Daimyo then. “I understand your wish for peace. Unfortunately being on the throne has caused my brother to become a little…” Even though it was not said, they understood. “I’ll try my best to get him to calm down and continue supporting your village.” They thank him and he runs back inside.</p><p>“That was unexpected.” Madara commented, his eyebrows arching. “You think he’ll actually calm his brother down or something?” Tobirama shrugged. “I have a feeling he won’t. After suffering this kind of humiliation, he’s going to need something to heal his bruised ego.” </p><p>“He’s not gonna denounce us over something like this, is he?” Hashirama asked, clearly worried if chewing his lip was any indicator. “I wouldn’t count on it.” Izuna replied tightly, a frown on his face. “I bet he’s not going to let this go.” Tobirama agreed. The Daimyo had been trying to expand towards the Land of Rice for years, and probably hoped the village would be a bit like his army. Tobirama couldn’t imagine the Daimyo would be pleased that they refused. Even if his little brother thought otherwise. </p><p>“He’s not going to do anything about it.” Madara assured Hashirama, as they leapt through the trees. “The four of us are the strongest shinobi on the continent. He’s going to need the power of the Bijuus to even stand a chance.”</p><p>“Don’t jinx it brother.” Izuna chuckled. “Next thing you know he’s got the Kyuubi or something.”</p><p>They returned home just five days after they left. They had spent little more than a few hours at their destination. </p><p>Naturally, Touka and the others were a bit shocked when they came home so early, but upon seeing their faces, they understood something had happened. “He asked us to go to war for him over a piece of land.” Tobirama supplied, answering their questions.</p><p>Although, it was concerning how bad a note they had left on. It didn’t sit quite right with him. </p><p>The base of the village was well established, with running water available at every house as well as electricity. However, there were still some key components that were missing. </p><p>“A school?” Madara questioned, squinting at the prints Tobirama was showing him in his lab.”A school to teach children instead of sending them to war.” Tobirama confirmed. “They will go to school for six to seven years, before graduating. Then we will put them in teams with a jounin sensei so they can get hands-on experience while being protected at the same time.”</p><p>“Jounin?” Tobirama and Madara flip to the next page. “I’m also planning a rank system, a qualification title of sorts. After graduating the children will be called ‘genin’, and they move up ranks–,” Tobirama motioned to the words 'chunin’ and ‘jounin’ scribbled on the print. “–, by taking an exam of sorts.” Then, not to sound too suspicious, he added, “I haven’t decided what kind of exam yet, but this is what I have so far.”</p><p>Madara stared at the print unabashedly for a few more seconds before uttering, “This is beautiful.” Tobirama blinked. “Thanks?” Madara chuckled a bit, flipping back and forth. “No seriously, how did you plan this out? Don’t tell me you’ve been planning since we talked about a village at the river all those years ago?” Well, isn’t that a convenient excuse. When he didn’t answer, Madara narrowed his eyes. “No way, you serious?” Tobirama gave a half shrug in surprise. What he didn’t expect was for Madara to tackle him to the floor, landing on his back with a small ‘oof’.</p><p>“You made all this and you didn’t think to tell us?” Madara growled, straddling his hips as he fisted the collars of his shirt and shook them repeatedly. “You’re brilliant, but sometimes you could be really dumb, you know that?” Tobirama blinked owlishly up at him, confused why Madara seemed so pissed. “I’m not dumb.” He says, and Madara scoffed. “Yeah, I know you’re not dumb, but if you had something this exciting you could’ve–,”</p><p>The door banged open. “Big brother, you think I can–,” Tobirama and Madara simultaneously looked towards the door where they saw Takaya and Itama standing there, looking like deers caught in headlights. “Huh? Takaya, what were you going to say?” Madara asked, cocking his head. “N-nothing.” Takaya stammered, before whirling around and dragging Itama by his sleeves, banging the door shut as he went. “What was that about?” Madara muttered, arching his eyebrows. Tobirama rolled his eyes and shoved Madara off his body, making the older male squawk. </p><p>“Anyways,” Tobirama continues, “I’m also planning a sort of secretive shinobi force with elite shinobi, to act as protectors of the village.” Madara cocked his head at that. “Elite shinobi force? Why not just jounin?” </p><p>“Because the jounin are there to act as a sort of guide to younger shinobi, the friendly side, the ones for public image, whilst the shinobi force–,” Tobirama pointed to the words scribbled in the center in big blocks, “ANBU, will be based on the dark side of being shinobi, the side we don’t really want civilians and younger shinobi to know much about. High-risk missions, assassinations, dealing with stronger enemies, and doing everything in their power to protect the village.” Madara pondered his words. </p><p>“Where the hell did you come up with all these names?” Tobirama sighed. “That’s the thing you took away from this? Really?” Madara shrugged. “Names are hard.” Tobirama stared at him before gathering up his prints and walking towards the door. “Maybe I should show these to Izuna instead.” Before he could get very far though, a hand gripped his shoulder.</p><p>“Oi, stay!” Tobirama smiled and turned back around. “Fine. More details?” Madara asked, pouting a bit. Tobirama gladly indulged him. </p><p>“Considering ANBU will be highly secretive, there needs to be a way to keep identities and secrets to… well stay secret. Masks, for instance, to cover the face. Standard uniform, and a tattoo to identify fellow ANBU members. They will also need to be trained to not release any village secrets as well, but I fear that there may be shinobi who may delve into their brains to extract information.” Tobirama looked at Madara. “Yamanakas.” Madara confirmed. Tobirama nodded. “Considering their rather...unpleasant psychological jutsu, it may be wise to have them join the village.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“News that we have created a village will certainly have travelled quickly. I expect we will see more villages in other countries popping up soon enough. Each village will have their secrets, and we will need help to protect it. Which is why we want the Yamanaka clan on our side. They are masters of the brain and we might need their help in the future.” Madara blinked. “But they’re a neutral clan and they like to stay out of affai–, ah, I see. You want to invite the Nara and Akimichi clans too?” Tobirama nodded. “Because the Yamanaka are not a battle clan, they formed an alliance with two others. The Akimichi and Nara clan techniques are useful and can be quite destructive as well. There will be a greater chance of them joining if the other two join as well.” </p><p>Madara made a face. “Soooo, what are you planning to implement first?”</p><p>“All of them. Except for the clan invites. That’ll have to wait for later.”</p><p>“You’re crazy. That’s too much!” Madara protested. “That’s why I have the three of you to help.” Tobirama replied, rolling the prints up. “Come on. Let’s show the others.”</p><p> </p><p>♡</p><p> </p><p>One thing Tobirama had forgotten about was electing a leader for the village. He was only reminded when Hashirama happily announced that he and Madara came up with a name for the village and what to name the leader. </p><p>“Leader?” Izuna asked. “And who’s that going to be?” There was a hint of a challenge in his voice, challenging Hashirama to see who gets the ultimate power and say. But clearly Hashirama defied his expectation when he shoved Madara forwards. “Madara of course!” Madara, if his wide eyes were anything to tell by, was clearly not expecting that. “Huh? Oi, who said it’ll be me?” Hashirama pouted. “Why, don’t you wanna?” Madara thought for a moment. </p><p>Tobirama, who had been watching this entire time, watched Madara’s face darkened. “I don’t think I’ll do well in political situations. Remember the meeting with the Daimyo? If you weren’t there I’d probably punch his face into the ground and I think he knew it.” He pointed at Hashirama. “But I think you’d handle people better. You know, just do your ugly laugh and automatically people will let their guard down.” </p><p>Hashirama collapsed and curled up into a ball on the ground. “Is my laugh really that ugly?” He muttered. Izuna sighed impatiently and nudged Hashirama with his foot. “Well? He prompted. “What were the names you two came up with?” His brother immediately cheered up, on his feet in a flash. </p><p>“I came up with the name for the leader of the village and Madara came up with the name for the village itself. Hokage for the leader, and Konohagakure no Sato for the village name!” Hashirama smiled brightly in expectation, and it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. “Fire shadow? Really?” Izuna asked, his face slightly pinched. “And brother, the village hidden in the leaves? That’s just describing our surroundings! You inherited mother’s inability to name!” Hashirama’s face fell as he went into another depressive episode. “Madara, our names suck.” He mumbled, then looked at his friend with a pleading face. “They don’t like it!” Then Hashirama looked at him. “Tobiiiii, what do you think?”</p><p>As someone who already witnessed the village grow, it was hard to imagine the village named anything other than Konoha, or anything other than Hokage. “I like it.” He said quietly, causing Izuna, Madara, and Hashirama to look at him with surprise. “Really?” Hashirama beamed, all traces of misery gone. Tobirama nodded. His brother tackled him to the ground, (seriously, why was he getting tackled all the time now?) and squeezed the life out of him. “Anija.” Tobirama rasped, straining against Hashirama’s hold. “I can’t breathe.” Hashirama immediately let go of him, helping him back on his feet. “Sorry.” Hashirama apologized, but was too giddy at the fact that Tobirama approved of his and Madara’s name creation. </p><p>“But, who’s actually going to become Hokage?” Izuna asked, a frown marring his lips. Hashirama and Madara immediately pointed at each other. “Hey!” Madara snapped. “I already told you I don’t wanna deal with all the diplomatic bullshit!” Hashirama made puppy eyes. “But–,” Madara shook his head. “Nope. Don’t say it.” </p><p>Tobirama sighed. “If it’ll make you feel better, I think we should hold a democratic vote. Let the village decide.” Hashirama brightened up. “That’s a great idea! All four of us should run!” Izuna and Madara both made faces. “Look, just because I’m okay with peace doesn’t mean I’d want to lead a village.” Izuna says. “However,” He looked at his brother pointedly. “Brother dear shouldn’t have any qualms doing so. He’s already a clan leader, so why not lead a village?” Madara snorted. “No. I already have enough trouble as it is leading the clan. The elders already give me enough headaches as it is and there’s only three of them.” </p><p>“Anija.” Tobirama said quickly, before Hashirama could whine about how it was Madara’s dream too. “Just take the role.”</p><p>“But–,” </p><p>“You have the highest tolerance out of us for idiotic people. And to run the village you need a high tolerance. Out of us four, I think you have a particular talent for that.” </p><p>“Just this one favour–,” </p><p>“You used up all your favours when the two of us had to spend three hours trying to get you out of a tree because you got your ugly pants caught in a branch!” Madara snapped, and a cloud of depression hit Hashirama in the head. “I...was hoping you forgot about that.” </p><p>Tobirama sighed, rubbing the sides of his head. He remembered that day. Hashirama had been trying to deliver a baby chick back to its nest when he mis-stepped and his pants ripped, snagging on a branch and tangling. It was a nightmare to get him out. Izuna looked thoroughly confused at what Madara and Hashirama were talking about. “When...did this take place?” Izuna asked, glancing at the three of them. Right. Unlike in the last life Izuna never found out about Madara and Hashirama’s weekly meetings. Well, the many meetings between the three of them. </p><p>“Does...Izuna not know?” Hashirama asked Madara, who’s eyes widened slightly in panic. “Um,” Madara uttered unintelligently while looking at the both of them, before clutching Izuna by his sleeve and running from the room. They could hear Izuna muttering something fierce and Madara answering back in exasperation.  A moment later, they could hear the door slam shut, and Madara came back into the room with a haggled expression. “I think he’s mad at me about not knowing about the three of us all this time. I think he feels slightly excluded.” He sighed. “I’ll talk to him about it.”</p><p>He left, the door swinging shut behind him. “I’ll organize an election.” Tobirama says quietly to his brother before he leaves as well. </p><p>The election needs to be held prior to any other clans joining. Tobirama had already heard that the Yamanakas were thinking about joining, as well as other small clans like the Shimura and the Sarutobi. The Naras and Akimichis Tobirama haven't heard much about, but he’ll assume that they’ll follow the Yamanaks. But before they join, they need a clear figure of authority. </p><p>Organizing a quick election was easy. There were only two clans in Konoha so far, and two candidates. They needed at least two runners, and Izuna denied being put on the ballot. Tobirama himself did not wish for the position of Hokage either. He would have far less mobility if he did become Hokage. Madara, who was on the ballot, told everyone who would listen to not vote for him. When asked why he was on the ballot if he didn’t want to be, Tobirama said, “Politics.” for him and guided Madara away. </p><p>“Hashirama does though!” Madara called out just before Tobirama pushed him back inside. “You can’t manipulate votes like that.” Tobirama said and Madara frowned. “Why the fuck not?” He snapped before storming away in a huff. Well, if Madara keeps that attitude up then people will vote for Hashirama out of fear. </p><p>When Tobirama finds Madara again, he has his arms crossed, still fuming. To Tobirama, he looks oddly like a pissed off cat, with the way his hair is ruffled and sticks up slightly. “Why are you still so mad? You’re scaring everybody away with that temper of yours.” Madara doesn’t say anything, and his pout only becomes deeper. “If it’s any consolation I don’t think you’ll be selected as Hokage.” Tobirama says after a few beats of silence. He sees that Madara’s shoulders are still tense and he goes to move behind him. Madara flinches slightly when he puts his hands on his shoulders, but relaxes once his hands start moving in circles, kneading his muscles. </p><p>“Sorry.” Madara muttered after a while, sighing a bit. “I don’t know why I’ve been so…” It went unsaid but Tobirama understood what Madara was talking about, so he just hummed in reply. “Even though this is a village I’ve always dreamed about as a kid, I don’t know why I’m so opposed to the position of Hokage. It just...feels wrong when I think of myself in that position.” Tobirama stilled for a moment, but when Madara made a questioning noise, he resumed his kneading. “What do you mean by wrong?” Madara shrugged. “I dunno. I know I made a big fuss about not wanting to do it because I don’t want to handle people, but that’s not entirely true. It just feels wrong.”</p><p>But why would Madara feel that becoming Hokage feels wrong? It’s not like he doesn’t deserve it. “And Hashirama becoming Hokage feels right?” He asked, and Madara nodded. This, this was weird. </p><p>“Tobi! Madara! There you are!” Hashirama’s voice cut into their conversation, his eyes shining in excitement. “They’re about to start counting ballots and–,” Only now he realized that Tobirama and Madara were standing quite close together, with Tobirama’s hand still on Madara’s shoulders. “Oh, was I interrupting something?” Madara shook his head and removed himself from Tobirama’s grip. “Nothing, you overgrown tree. Let’s go.” </p><p>As he watched Hashirama and Madara walk away, he had a sinking feeling in his gut. Namely, for what reason could Madara not want the position of Hokage, if the reason for Madara not wanting it was merely a feeling? </p><p> </p><p>♡</p><p> </p><p>Hashirama won the election. To be honest, it wasn’t much of an election. People were deterred from voting for Madara after he went around telling people to not vote for him. Madara was clearly more relaxed after the whole affair, so Tobirama decided not to bring up what had happened earlier. </p><p>After the results were out, Hashirama had kneeled on the whole and bowed to everyone, vowing to do his best. It was kinda embarrassing and Madara let him know by kicking his butt. Tobirama and Izuna watched from the crowd as Hashirama accepted the hat that Tobirama had had made before the event, bowing to everyone once again before running off stage to who knows where. </p><p>“Mito was waiting for him outside.” Madara informed him. “Says she’s taking Hashirama on a date.” Izuna whipped his head around at the name. “Is Mai around then?” Seems like Izuna’s hatred of Mai overrides being pissed at his brother. “I’m not sure. I didn’t see–,”</p><p>“Tobiraaa~,” Tobirama blanched at the sound. “There’s something I forgot to do.” He says, and Madara nods quickly. “Same here. Izuna, let’s go.” They leave quickly. </p><p>They sent a letter to the Daimyo regarding who became Hokage, but the man didn’t reply. Hashirama had fussed over that fact, but Tobirama told him it shouldn’t be much of an issue. If the man can’t look past a simple refusal, then the man isn't fit to be a Daimyo. </p><p>A few days later, they receive a letter from the Yamanakas requesting a meeting between clan heads. Hashirama was in tears over it, crying about the fact that people actually want to join their village. He hugged him and Madara, and tried to hug Izuna too but the Uchiha swiftly side stepped him, causing Hashirama to face-plant into the wall. “Keep your snot away from me.” Izuna sniffed, crossing his arms, but he was smiling a bit too.  </p><p>“When did they say they were coming?” Madara asked, taking the letter from Hashirama’s hand and reading it carefully. “Two days from now. A bit rushed, but I think they’ve been thinking about it for a long time.” Tobirama answered. “If they thought about it clearly, then all they need is to check out the village.”</p><p>“Check out the village, as in, give them a tour?” Izuna asked, frowning. “No thanks, I’m out. You can do it just fine with two.” He went to leave but Tobirama grasped his collar. “You’re staying and giving the tour with the rest of us, right Madara?”</p><p>“Right, so behave little brother.”</p><p>Izuna gives them both a stink eye.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just wondering how old are my readers?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Uniting the clans of Fire Country</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hashirama gets his face on the Hokage monument. He also gets a big scream</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow a lot of y’all replied with how old you were in the last chapter. I wasn’t expecting that many people to reply tbh. Btw I’m sixteen :)</p>
<p>Also a drop of Madatobi ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The four of them move to a newly constructed building with its back to the cliffs of Konoha, built several stories high so it could look over the village. The main office has a wall of windows, where you can clearly see into the distance. A desk has already been set up against it, and Hashirama takes a seat, already wearing his Hokage robes. </p>
<p>“Not gonna lie.” Madara says after a few seconds. “It’s strange seeing you sitting like that.” Hashirama cocked his head. “How is it strange?”</p>
<p>“Well, for instance, it looks like you’re gonna do paperwork, but we know you’ll never focus on it for more than five minutes.” A cloud of depression slammed over Hashirama’s head. “Well, that’s true–,” he straightened up, a smile already back on his face. “–, and that’s why I have you guys to help me!” </p>
<p>Madara and Izuna looked around, as if trying to look for more desks. “In the other room.” Tobirama informed them. “This room is more or less an ‘official’ office for the Hokage. Important people will meet here.”</p>
<p>“So we’ll work in some backwater office room?” Izuna asked, already looking a bit skeptical. “Technically yes.” Tobirama said. “But we can come in here whenever we want. It’s the Hokage’s office in name only.” Hashirama stood up from the chair. “That’s correct. But I wanted to show you guys something. Meet me at the cliffs of Konoha.” He shunshins away, and the three of them follow suit. </p>
<p>“So...what's this you want to show us?” Madara asked, looking around. It was bare; there was nothing built here yet. Hashirama beckons them towards the edge of the cliff excitedly. “What do you guys see?” Izuna gives him a dry look. “Trees.” He deadpanned, and Hashirama rolled his eyes, too excited to fall into depression. “Other than that!” Madara also gives him a dry look. “The village you idiot.” Hashirama winks at him. “Exactly!” </p>
<p>“So…?”</p>
<p>“I want my face to be built on the cliff, and have every Hokage after me build their faces on here too! That way, I can look over the village even after I’m gone!” Hashirama explained, a blinding grin on his face. </p>
<p>“...That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.” Madara muttered, earning a nod of agreement from Izuna. Hashirama pouted. “It’s poetic! Isn’t it a nice thought?” Madara sighed. “You think the villagers would want to stare at your ugly mug all day?” Now a depression cloud slams into Hashirama's head. “Is it...really that ugly?” He turned to Tobirama for support. “Tobiiii, tell me you like iiiiit.” Tobirama thought for a moment. Like Hashirama had said, when he had become Hokage, he also had his face carved into the monument beside his brother. </p>
<p>“I like it.” He finally says, and Hashirama hugged him tightly. “Thank you Tobi!” Izuna made a face at him. “What’s with you being nice all the time now?” Tobirama shrugged. “What are you talking about? I don’t know what you mean.”</p>
<p>“But seriously.” Madara said, peeking over the top of the cliff. “Who are we going to hire that’s willing to carve your face on the side of this mountain?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>♡</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t believe you actually found someone.” Izuna grouched, watching as a crew of civilians balanced precariously on beams, carefully chiseling out a generic shape of Hashirama’s face. “Yup!” Hashirama beamed, watching proudly with his hands on his face. “Isn’t it turning out nice?”</p>
<p>Madara studied the sculpture closely. “It doesn’t look like you at all so far. Besides, what is the village gonna do when they run out of mountain room to carve the next Hokages?” </p>
<p>“Make more room.” Hashirama simply replied and Madara sighed. “Your positiveness is almost inspiring. Almost.” Hashirama laughed and brought all four of them into an uncomfortable hug. </p>
<p>A few hours after that, they met with the Yamanaka clan head at the entrance of Konoha. </p>
<p>Yamanaka Inozen was a tall man, as tall as Hashirama was. His blond, almost platinum hair was pulled into a high pony-tail, and his eyes, a pale turquoise blue, were almost as unnerving as Hyuuga eyes. He looked to be in his late twenties, almost more than a decade older than both Hashirama and Madara. Despite their age difference, he bowed to all four of them. “Hokage-sama.” He greeted. “Thank you for allowing me a tour of your village.” Hashirama just grinned and slapped Inozen in the back good naturedly, not seeing the way he lurches forwards. Tobirama sighed. His Anija better not scare the Yamanaka clan head away. </p>
<p>Thankfully, Inozen seemed pretty immune to Hashirama antics, hardly batting an eye. He did, however, blanch when he saw the huge face carving of Hashirama on the cliff. “That–,” He stammered, his eyes wide as he took in Hashirama’s giant mug. “Yup!” Hashirama exclaimed. “That’s me! Can you tell?” He posed to match the face on the giant wall. Inozen sweatdropped and hastily nodded. Hashirama beamed at his reply and turned to Madara. “See! I told you it looks like me!” </p>
<p>After they finished, Hashirama thanked Inozen for his time. “It’s a very nice village.” Inozen said quietly. “You can be positive that the Yamanaka’s are going to join. I have also talked with the Akimichi and Nara clan heads and they are also discussing this matter. I suppose you will hear from them within a few days.” He doesn’t say anything more than that and takes his leave. </p>
<p>Once he was out of sight however, Hashirama let out an ungodly squeal and hugged the closest thing to him, which happened to be Tobirama. “Anija.” He muttered, squirming in his brother’s hold. “People are staring. This is not appropriate for the Hokage.” Hashirama only hugged him tighter and lifted him up into the goddamn air before dropping him. “But I’m so happy! The village is expanding!” Tobirama massaged his arms and cracked his back. “Well I’m sure Mito would be happy to hear the news.” Hashirama brightened and rushed off. “Right!” </p>
<p>“How big is the village going to get?” Izuna asked. “Already a clan is going to join, as well as two potential joiners.” Tobirama looked at him nonchalantly. “Perhaps expect nine clans in total.”</p>
<p>“What’s with the oddly specific number?” Madara asked, at the same time when Izuna screeched, “What?!” Tobirama shrugged. “Just a feeling.”</p>
<p>The Yamanaka clan join, and soon after, the Nara and Akimichi clans join as well. The Nara had made one specific request prior to joining. They had requested a section of forest next to their compound. What for, they did not mention. Hashirama was more than happy to make a mini forest, but that placed the Nara compound at the edge of Konoha. But it seemed that they didn’t mind being on the outside, and the only complaint Tobirama had heard that came from them was how troublesome it would be to walk to the village centre. </p>
<p>The centre was less than a kilometre away. </p>
<p>However, despite how lazy Naras seemed to be, they were formidable on the battlefield, not relying on sheer strength, but rather in brains and their tricky shadow jutsus. Tobirama knew more than enough strong shinobi that would rather run into an Uchiha than a Nara.</p>
<p>He had also heard that the three clans often interacted because of how compatible they were together in a team. That brought Tobirama’s attention, once again to the Academy. With more clans involved, it would be better to open the Academy now than before. Some of the Senju and Uchiha children were still not at ease with each other, but were learning. Luckily, children tend to do it faster than adults. With hope, children from other clans could help with the process. </p>
<p>“Oh, I think I remember you talking about the Academy a few weeks ago.” Madara said suddenly, and Tobirama nodded. Izuna gave them a side glance then quickly looked away, something that Tobirama wasn’t really sure what it meant. “You know, big brother.” Izuna suddenly said, examining his fingernails. “Takaya told me something really interesting the other day. Something about you and Tobirama doing a certain thing alone in a room?” Madara stared at his younger brother, his eyebrows furrowed as he tried to grasp what Izuna said. “What?” He finally said, and Tobirama fixed Izuna with a red-eyed glance. “What are you talking about Izuna?” The Uchiha rolled his eyes. “Takaya walked in on you and Tobirama on the floor together. He tells me Madara was in this very–,” Before he got to finish, Madara let out an unearthly screech and launched himself at his brother. </p>
<p>“Izuna you goddamn–,”</p>
<p>“Ow! Why the hell are you attacking me?! Get–, off!” Madara paused and Tobirama could see a dusting of pink across his cheekbones. Probably from the exertion of wrestling with his brother. “I’ll throw you in the koi pond.” Madara threatened, and Izuna visibly gulped. “Ok, ok chill.” He then looked at Tobirama. “You have no idea what I’m talking about, do you?” He yelped when Madara smacked his forehead. “Ow stop! You’re a goddamn menace brother!” Izuna escaped from Madara’s hold and stormed away, huffing, sticking his tongue out as he went. </p>
<p>“I’m… not going to ask about what happened.” Tobirama finally said, and turned around to leave. Madara ended up chasing him down after that. </p>
<p>It was a bit difficult finding suitable instructors for the Academy. If they had an instructor that was too old, they may resort to old fashioned teaching, which often resulted in harsh punishment and beatings, which was what they wanted to avoid. If they had an instructor too young, they may not be experienced enough or may be too lenient with the children, which may result in the child getting injured once going out on real missions. </p>
<p>“I might have to ask around the clans for people that they think are suitable to become an instructor.” Tobirama says, rubbing his forehead. “Someone that’s not too strict, but not too lenient either. Do you have any recommendations from your clan? I have a few from mine.” Madara nodded. “I do. But I don’t think putting shinobi as a full-time lecturer can be any good.” Tobirama nodded. “I’m thinking about two month shifts.”</p>
<p>“Two months? I wouldn’t be able to teach a bunch of brats for two months.” Madara said incredulously. Tobirama gave him a side glance. “That’s because you’re immature.” He ignores Madara’s indignant look on his face. “I’m not immature. Your brother is immature.” Tobirama gave a nod to that. “Actually I was wondering if you’d like to teac–,”</p>
<p>“Fuck no. Don’t you like kids? You deal with them.” Madara says stubbornly, crossing his arms. Tobirama flicked his forehead in annoyance, relishing in the pained groan Madara let out at the stinging pain. In response, as the child he was, Madara flicked Tobirama’s forehead back. </p>
<p>Then, Tobirama slapped a paralyzing seal on Madara, taking the four hours before the seal wore down to blissfully work on his documents, ignoring the glares Madara kept digging into the side of his head. When Hashirama came in later, he glanced curiously down at his paralyzed friend. “Am I interrupting something again or–,” He said quickly, before he fled the room. Tobirama, too tired to deal with anyone, decided to just let it go. </p>
<p>Somehow, Madara managed to fall asleep on the ground when Tobirama checked on him a few hours later. He smiled a bit. The fact that Madara fell asleep at the complete mercy of him showed how much the Uchiha felt comfortable with him as well as trusting him to watch his back. His thoughts then took a dark turn when he remembered that Hashirama killed Madara in his last life by stabbing him from behind his back. </p>
<p>The seal was off, so Tobirama just gently gathered the other in his arms, (even though Madara was older than him, Tobirama was taller and had more muscle. He prided himself in that) and teleported to the marker in his house. It would be weird if Tobirama just walked to the Uchiha compound with Madara in his arms, so he’ll spare him the embarrassment. </p>
<p>Looking around, Tobirama realized that he barely had any furniture like a couch to put Madara on, and all the chairs were covered in papers and blueprints. He grimaced. He’s going to have to clean up at some point. So, he had no choice but to put Madara on one side of the bed if he didn’t want to wake up with his hair set on fire.  </p>
<p>Madara better thank him in the morning for not leaving his ass in the office. </p>
<p>Taking off his shirt and substituting his pants for shorts, he slid into the other side of the bed, careful not to jostle it too much lest he wakes up Madara. He makes sure the Uchiha is covered with the sheets before he turns away and closes his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>♡</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hashirama thinks he’s a calm man. Very calm. His dear brother may say the opposite but he can be calm when he needs to.</p>
<p>However, it is a very reasonable reaction to scream as loud as one can when you see your best friend and younger brother sleeping on the same bed together. And that’s exactly what he did. His dear brother and friend woke up with a start, with Tobirama immediately reaching under his pillow for a kunai.</p>
<p>“Hashirama, what the hell are you–,” Madara snarled, but tapered off when he realized that someone else was in bed with him. He slowly turns his head with wide eyes, until he finally sees a disgruntled and sleepy Tobirama sitting slouched beside him. Without a shirt. Exposing his chest and OMGISHENOTWEARINGPANTS. </p>
<p>A second scream rattled the house. </p>
<p>“What–,” Madara choked, slapping his hands over his eyes. “–, why are you naked?” Tobirama looked at him in confusion. “What?” He looked down. “No I’m not. I’m wearing pants you buffoon.” Madara relaxed slightly and revealed his face, which was an alarming shade of red. </p>
<p>“What were you doing with my little brother Madara?” Hashirama wailed, leaping onto the Uchiha and smothering him under his weight. “He’s too innocent! You can’t!” Madara growled as he tried in vain to yank Hashirama’s face from his own by his hair. “Did you not just hear our conversation? I was not sleeping with your brother you tree!” Then he paused and turned to look at Tobirama. “Wait a minute, how did I end up in your bed anyways?” </p>
<p>Somehow, Izuna chose this moment to enter, possibly confused by the ruckus they were making and the fact that the front door was clearly open. He stopped and stared at Hashirama lying on top of Madara on the bed, as well as Tobirama sitting there half naked. “I’m...just not going to ask. Brother, the elders are looking for you by the way. When you’re done with–,” He made a gesturing motion. “–, whatever this is, go and talk to them and get them off my ass.” He made a peace sign and shunshined out of the house. </p>
<p>Madara kicked Hashirama off the bed and got out, retying his yukata and trying to fix the bush that was his hair. It didn’t work. When Tobirama moved to help, Madara handed him the brush and he started to untangle the knots in his hair. “Why are you here this early Anija?” Tobirama asked, tugging on a particularly tight knot. </p>
<p>“I wanted to tell you good news!” Hashirama exclaimed, sitting up from his position on the hardwood floor. “I received news that the Shimura and Sarutobi clans and even the Hyuuga are talking about joining!” Madara sat up at that, causing Tobirama’s finger to get caught and yank his head back. Madara hissed, but he was too focused on Hashirama. “The Hyuuga? Those stuck-up bastards want to join? I thought that they were too high and mighty to make an alliance with anyone, let alone join this village!” Tobirama patted down the hair that was starting to stick up. Almost like a cat. </p>
<p>“The Uchihas can be stuck-up too, you know.” Tobirama commented, pulling at Madara’s hair when the other tried to turn around. “Not that much! They think their dojutsu is so much better than our–,” </p>
<p>“That can be left up to debate.”</p>
<p>“But that’s not the point!” Madara snapped. “They don’t let their dojutsu grow like we do. They limit it instead.” Hashirama cocked his head. “So? Does it matter?” Madara scoffed. “Does it matter? Of course it matters! In our clan, even members from lower branches are given the chance to build and grow their Sharingan, but in the Hyuuga clan, members from lower branches have <em>seals</em> placed on them to limit their power. It blocks off some of their chakra pathways and self-destructs when they are captured by enemies. How did you not know?” </p>
<p>Hashirama was staring at Madara with a slack jaw and Tobirama had paused in his brushing. He did not know that. How was this not revealed in his last life? “I thought their clan and yours just made it a habit to compete and see whose dojutsu is stronger.” Tobirama said and Madara shook his head. “Why the fuck would we make it a competition? We already know our Sharingan is far more superior–,” Madara’s voice dropped. “But that's not the problem. They’re making slaves of their own clan members!” He looked towards Hashirama. “If you allow them inside the village, the Uchiha will not be happy about it. Izuna and I will not be happy about it.” </p>
<p>Hashirama went silent, digesting the news he had heard. “The solution is simple.” Tobirama said, and they both looked at him. “Tell them that the village is a place where everyone can feel safe, and that the seal on their clan members violates our beliefs. Tell them that unless they get rid of it, they will not be permitted to join the village.” Hashirama sighed and got up. “They won’t be happy about it. I think their clan is even more conservative than your clan, Madara.” The Uchiha snorted. “Doesn’t make the Uchihas look that bad anymore, right?” Tobirama chuckled dryly. “Sure.” </p>
<p>“And the Sarutobi and Shimura clans?” Hashirama asked. Madara shrugged. “Don’t care. They’re not particularly annoying.” Tobirama wanted the two clans to join. He wanted his team back, and was the thing he was still missing from his last life. Kagami too, but somehow Tobirama has yet to see him. </p>
<p>When Hashirama left, Tobirama leaned forwards until he was directly behind Madara’s ear. “The instructors for the Academy, I want–,”</p>
<p>“I told you I ain’t doing it!” Madara snapped immediately and Tobirama blinked. “I wasn’t going to say that.” </p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>“What I wanted to say is I want to lead a team when the Academy starts.”</p>
<p>“Of course you do. Softie.” Tobirama smiles at the words. “It’ll probably be a while before I can actually lead one, but when I can, I want a team to teach.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah. It’s not like anyone can stop you. Don’t understand why you wanna teach a bunch of snot-nosed brats.” </p>
<p>“They grow on you.”</p>
<p>“You're crazy, that’s what.”</p>
<p>“Crazy here is combing your hair.”</p>
<p>“I don–, ow!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What are some of your hobbies? :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>